Why Can't We?
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETED For 7 years Rikku has lived in the world of the Kais. Now she's heading home for a whole day. Old love reawakened, new threats ensue, and a climactic storyline awaits you in this third and Final Segment of the Rikku/Goku universe.
1. I'm Coming Home!

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

**Chapter 1: I'm Coming Home! **

The world of the Kais was a world that was like nothing Rikku had ever seen before. The spread out planets stretched around a single giant planet that was home to the Grand Kai, a supposed master of the martial arts, and an all powerful being. She lived here, for seven years, training amongst many great and noble fighters and enjoyed every moment of it.

She met many friends, including Pikon a fighter of the West Quadrant of space, and Olibru, a man from Earth who many of the legends and stories of Earth were based on. So many fighters, and so many stories to be told and she became close with each one. Her own skills were nothing to be sneezed at for even in the beginning she played high cards with the boys. The tournament saw to that.

I had been an incredible bout and the finals had come between her and Pikon. Although she beat him in the ring the tournament was called a draw for both her and Pikon had been disqualified for touching the ceiling simultaneously. It was a shame, but a great learning experience. Every year she grew stronger and stronger and hit levels she never knew existed.

On occasions she would think of home, and wished she was back in that little kitchen on Mt. Paos eating one of Chichi's fabulous recipes, or playing with Goten in the fields around her house, or fishing with Gohan and telling him stories of the old days… gosh she sure missed home.

"Hey Rikku!" Rikku looked up from her meditation to see King Kai rushing towards her. Right behind him was little Fortune Teller Baba.

"Ah! Baba! It's so good to see you!" She grinned standing up and hurrying over to the old lady. She greeted her with a wrinkled smile.

"Hello again Rikku, we meet again after all these years." Baba adjusted herself on the great crystal ball staring into the eyes of her old friend. Rikku recalled that Baba was able to take fighters back to Earth in order to fight in her mini tournaments. Guess it pays to be psychically aware.

"What brings you here? You visiting?"

"Not exactly, I've been made aware that there's a tournament being held on Earth."

"Really, the martial arts tournament? That takes me back." Rikku thought grinning. Those had been the days. She did nothing but train for years just to become the best. Life was so simple and pleasing. "I wish I could go, even if it was just to watch."

"That's what I'm here for. King Yemma has granted me permission to take you back for the day."

"Huh? WHAT! Really!" A large grin spread across her face. "You mean I get to go home and see my family and friends for a whole day! You're awesome Baba I don't know what to say."

"Think of it as a reward for saving the Earth. Now, you may want to tell your family and friends that you're gonna be around." She motioned to King Kai. "That way they know to look for you."

~Back On Earth~

* * *

Gohan soared through the air with his head hung in failure. Why did high school have to be so complicated? First he let his obsessive need to help others get him caught in Super Saiyan mode. He thought that no body would recognize, or they wouldn't care. While no one knew his identity the word of a mysterious "Gold Fighter" spread like wildfire all around his school.

In order to make damage control he asked Bulma to help him create a new identity to protect his saiyan heritage. "The Great Saiyaman" had become the city's national hero and for awhile it worked splendidly… until Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, had found him out. She had done a lot of digging on his family too. She found out his mother had been a former champion of the tournament and blackmailed him to participate in order to make a great fight, and on top of it wanted him to teach her how to fly.

"It's not big deal," she had said. "I just want you to teach me how to fly. Simple right?"

Who does that? No big deal she said! What would Chichi think? For the past seven years he, and his little brother Goten had been living with Chichi. She raised him and his brother with an iron fist (or frying pan, depending how you looked at it.) She had pushed him to continue his studies, and with only a mild hesitation he followed through. His mother had wanted him to go to a public school so it was only right he went with her wishes and got into the best school possible.

Oh well, it was best not to think of it now. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. In the meantime he had a small pressing detail and would need Bulma's help. He landed in the Garden of Capsule Corps and was greeted to the sound of Trunks' voice. "Hey Gohan, What's up?"

The little half saiyan boy whom had been a happy accident between Vegeta and Bulma, had grown into a springy eight year old with a sense of mischief and adventure. The two of them shared a bond like brothers, for they shared one in Goten. The spawn of Rikku and Vegeta may live with him and Chichi, but Vegeta never missed his time with him. No matter how much he tried to hide his affection, Gohan knew Vegeta cared for his sons. Trunks for he was his first born, and had the most love of training and fighting, and Goten for he was the full blood out of the two of them and his only link to his mother, whom he loved to this day.

"Hey Trunks," Gohan greeted. "Where's Goten?"

"He left already. Ever since dad taught him how to fly he's been coming and going on his own."

"Oh, I see. I need to see your mom about something. Do you know where she is?"

Bulma Briefs, the woman with a million hairstyles, had stuck with a short cut that framed her delicate face and held her youthfulness. Age hadn't diddled her brain whatsoever, for she was as brilliant and as spunky as before. "The World Martial Arts Tournament huh?"

"Yeah, they don't allow helmets so I need a new disguise. I don't want to enter as myself, because who knows what will happen if the kids at school find out about my strength."

"Well, you've come to the right place kid. You just leave it to me!"

* * *

After a few mismatches Bulma came up with a winner. The Bandana and sunglasses look did the thing. "Make sure you like it because your face is going to be plastered everywhere after you win."

"Who says he's going to win?" Vegeta said walking in. Trunk immediately stood next to him in a sign of admiration and respect.

"Who else could possibly rival him?" Bulma asked puffing on her cigarette. She had to admit Vegeta looked awfully dashing in his training wear and it sent a sigh of recollection through her. That one night they spent together had been a one night stand, but it was a night she wouldn't soon forget. Her fondness for Vegeta had turned into full blown love after the past seven years of living with him. He had changed, and become a little softer in his daily routine. She didn't dare tell him though. Who knows what kind of fit he would throw if she told him he had become a softie.

"I could, naturally."

"You're going to enter the tournament?"

"Of course, if you'll enter, then I'll enter. We were equally matched when we fought Cell together. However, while you were in the library and going out on dates I've been training and keeping my skills up to par."

"Yeah!" Trunks said getting excited. "Dad and Gohan are gonna fight. This is so cool."

"_You can count me in, too!"_

The voice that rang through the air stopped hearts. Bulma dropped her cigarette and stared up at the ceiling. "Rikku?"

"_Hi everybody! It's me!"_

"Mom!" Gohan shouted happily. "Wow it really is you!"

"_Hi son, oh I can't tell you how great it feels to hear your voice again."_

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe it's really you!"

"Where is she?" Trunks asked looking around for her.

"Karat," Vegeta spoke now his heart pounding hard in his chest. "Is it true? Are you really coming back?"

In other world Rikku heard Vegeta's voice and he felt all those emotions swim back to the surface. "_Yes. Baba checked it out for me. I can come back for the whole day. I can't wait to see everyone! I'm so excited!"_

"This is great!" Gohan wanted to dance. He hadn't been so filled with happiness since those days before the Cell Games. He would finally get to see his mother again after all these years.

"_Tell Chichi, and your brother, I'm coming home!" _

Oh he would alright. In fact he told everyone. He danced in the air to Krillen's island first telling him of the tournament and of Rikku's comeback. He'd been thoroughly excited, but a little bummed when Eighteen, his wife of 6 years, and their daughter Marron manage to weasel him into participating in the Tournament.

His next stop was to the lookout to see Piccolo. The excitement bloomed in his eyes and he also agreed to participate. The last stop on his list was home, he landed and did a little jig. He spotted his brother out front with a young girl just a year younger than him. The past seven years had been a roller coaster of emotions, and one of them had been the shocking marriage of Chichi and Android 17.

Much to Gohan's surprise 17 had become a very habitual and woodland lover. He found the wide open mountain range, and rushing rivers a place to be thoroughly explored on foot. In a span of one year he and Chichi bonded, married, and had a daughter. Little Rika was a bright young and conservative girl. She took after 17 the most but had Chichi's habit of cleanliness and keeping things in a certain order. Goten loved to Razz her.

"Eww! Put that frog down Goten! That's disgusting! Put it down!"

"Aww, come on Rika it doesn't bite!" His brother, what a character. He was the perfect blend of his mother and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He had Rikku's love of the world, her kind and gentle eyes, but his father's love of fighting and intimidating smirk. His hair was a mix match of a flame and star, the spikes sticking out in odd positions that just seemed to suit his cute face and lanky 8 year old build. He was only a few months younger than Trunks, but thanks to his full saiyan blood and his inherited determination the boys had always been one on one trying to outdo each other. At the same time the boys bonded and had become the best of friends.

"Gohan!" Rika rushed over and hid behind his legs. "You're a super hero, tell him to stop!"

Goten lowered the frog and looked up at his brother. "She's just no fun, Gohan."

"She just has different interests Goten. Put that thing down and wash up. I think I smell dinner."

At the mention of food the frog was put aside and a grin spread to the boys lips. "Alright!"

* * *

"Rika, stop playing with your food and eat. You're gonna starve yourself to death." Seventeen chewed thoughtfully into his food. One of the big reasons he had fallen for Chichi was her cooking, the woman was a genius. After all these years it had been shocking, even to him, that he could get so wrapped up into normal human life. His urge to kill, maim, and cause trouble had completely disappeared and was replaced with familial affection.

"Chichi looked at her husband with obvious love and affection. "Seventeen, you're so good with kids. Why don't we have another?"

Seventeen hand jerked and he spilled rice down the front of his shirt. Goten snickered as the Android tried desperately to control his embarrassment.

"Chichi, not here." With is cheek stained with a blushed he turned his attention to Gohan. The man had Gohan or Goten like sons. Instead they were more like friends or brothers to him. "So what's this that you were saying about the tournament."

"Oh, right, well I was at Bulma's today talking to her about the upcoming tournament and you wouldn't believe who popped in on the conversation. My Mom!"

Chichi screamed and jumped from the table extremely giddy. "Oh my gosh! Rikku? Really?"

"Yeah, her and Baba are making plans for her to come back for the whole day of the tournament so she can compete."

"Do you know what this means?" Chichi said laughing and took a wriggling Goten into her arms. "You finally get to meet your mommy again!"

"Chichi, Calm down." Seventeen tried to control his wife. "Don't strangle the boy!"

"Oh this is so unfair!" Chichi said her eyes glowing brilliantly with tears. "She probably hasn't aged a bit and I'll look like an old woman!"

It amazed Gohan how much Chichi could rant on and on like a robot. Even after he told her about his plans to compete she had every excuse coming out of her mouth for him not to compete… that is until he mentioned the prize money.

"You could get a PhD with that kind of money!" Chichi calmed down and got dreamy eyes. "Of course, you can compete Gohan. Of course you can!"

* * *

What a day, Gohan thought as he and Goten settled in their beds. Things had been topsy turvy, from school, to blackmail, the tournament, and then his mother's announcement. However, he had never been so excited.

"Hey Gohan," Goten spoke from the top bunk. "What's our mom like?" He wriggled in place and rolled onto his back unable to sleep. "Is she pretty?"

"She's like an angel, Goten." Gohan said in a low whisper.

"What's an angel like?"

" I'm not sure, but I know when they're around you just feel happy inside. You'll love her Goten. Her voice is comforting, her smile is warm, and her laugh is absolutely contagious."

"She sounds nice." He hid a smile under his covers putting an image in his head. "Dad told me she's the strongest woman he knows."

"She's the strongest in the universe. I've never known anyone with her kind of power. It's not just her strength either. She has this ability to light the way even in the darkest of times, and give hope to those around her." Gohan turned his head to watch his brother wriggle again. "Are you nervous about meeting her?"

Goten waited a beat before speaking honestly. "Yeah." Goten closed his eyes. "Just a little." With the image of his mother swimming in his mind Goten drifted to sleep.

_**That was the first installment of the Third and Final Chapter in the Rikku/Goku universe! What did you think? Are you excited? You better be because I'm stoked and ready to write until my hands cramp! Stay tuned for the next chapter… "Super Saiyan Goten, Videl's flight!" **_


	2. Super Saiyan Goten, Videl's Flight

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

**Chapter 2: Super Saiyan Goten, Videl's Flight**

All around the world the Z fighters prepared themselves for the upcoming tournament. Piccolo meditated high on Dende's Lookout, Krillen trained alongside the beach with his wife and kid watching, Vegeta and Trunks trained superfluously in the gravity chamber, and Goten and Gohan ran through the mountains in the early morning air to find the perfect spot for their morning exercises.

Gohan skidded to a stop as he lost sight of his little brother. The rocky mountain area a perfectly secluded spot, but lacked his little responsibility. "Goten! Where'd you go?" Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan wondered if he went too fast for the little guy. He knew Vegeta trained with him and all but he hadn't seen just how far he and Trunks were along. After all, normally when they were out playing he was inside studying.

He heard the laughter first, his little brother's belly full and his voice loud. "Goten!"

"Over here Gohan!" He managed between giggles. "I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur." When Gohan peeked his head behind the large boulder he spotted Goten on the ground with a baby dinosaur licking his face. "Come meet my new friend. He reminds me of Icarus."

Icarus… now that was a name he hadn't heard of in awhile. While his mother was lost in space he had met a new friend, a large purple flying dinosaur that loved mischief and play. His old friend had migrated a few years ago in order to raise his own little family.

"Help! Gohan it tickles!" Gohan laughed as Goten's new friend practically pinned him down now licking his face like a lollypop. The wild burst of laughter coming from his brother reminded him a lot of their mother. She found many things to laugh about, and according to Chichi had been a lot like Goten as a girl.

"Hey Goten, I'm gonna get started. I'll see you in a little bit!"

* * *

The morning practices didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. His little brother was cute and he didn't really mind him, but he always managed to get distracted by the simplest things. Deciding that it was best to keep him occupied he let Goten help him on a little exercise.

"You want me to hit you with the rocks?"

"If you can, but you can't cross this line." Gohan made a line in the dirt with his foot. "This is a great exercise. It helps sharpens your reflexes, and teaches you how to react when you don't have time to think."

Goten picked up a stone studied the weight in his hand then looked at his brother. "Aren't I a little too close?"

"Nah, it's fine. In fact it may be a little far back."

"You must be really fast. Wowie." Goten tossed the rock up and down then grinned. "Okay I'm gonna throw as hard as I can."

"That a way. Do it." Gohan bent down readying himself, but nothing could have prepared him for the speeding bullet that zipped past his head barely missing him. The mountain behind him had a hole zipping all the way to the other side. Well hot damn! Even in super saiyan form Gohan had barely gotten clobbered by his brother's pitch.

"Wow, you really are fast." Goten laughed and started picking up more stones. "Let's do it again!"

"Whoa! No, no, no hold on a second Goten." Actually afraid of his life Gohan moved the line back a few more feet and stared at his little brother. "That's quite an arm you've got there."

"Okay whatever you say." After getting into position Goten let the stones fly. Gohan zipped and dodged feeling his body move naturally. Fighting had always come as a second language to him, something instinctive more than a study like his books. He loved it, and had missed it a great deal.

"You can move in closer now!" Gohan said while still dodging. The rocks stopped and he looked up to see his brother studying him closely. "What a matter Goten?"

"Well, since Chichi's not here, is it okay if I can be like you now?"

"Huh, what do you mean like me?"

"Well you know, the gold hair, and the super strength, I wanna be a super saiyan." Gohan had to laugh a little at his brother's declaration. It reminded him a little of Vegeta the way he just wanted it, of course Vegeta would never voice it out.

"Maybe when you're a little older. It takes years of training to be a super saiyan. I'm sure your dad told you that." Goten pouted and dropped the rocks. Moving to prove himself Goten flared his energy until suddenly it just happened. Like a light turning on Goten's hair stood up straight and gold and his power went through the roof. "G-Goten! You're a super saiyan? Oh my gosh this is unbelievable!" His mother would flip! Imagine her son, the youngest super saiyan in history! "When did you learn to do that?"

"I don't remember." Goten said putting his hands behind his head. "It just happened."

"You're such a natural, look at you. Mom and I had to work really hard to become super saiyans. Jeez and your dad, what a case he was." Gohan put a hand to his chin then grinned. "Hey, how about you become my sparring partner for the tournament?"

"Hey, yeah! I'd love that!"

"I take it you know sparring form since you trained with Vegeta."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the one who taught me. Chichi did."

"What? Chichi? Really?"

"Yep, Chichi, , and I would go outside to have training sessions while you were inside studying. Then she sent me to dad so I could spar with Trunks." Goten paused and frowned thinking of the last time he had trained with her. He had been dodging Chichi's attacks and had transformed by accident knocking her down. She had been surprised at first then had balled out crying.

"What's the matter Goten?"

"Well, it's just the last time we trained together I turned into a super saiyan and she called me a monster." That had Gohan laughing.

"Don't take it to heart Goten. She's always been like that about our saiyan heritage. Now come on, let's get to training."

Gohan was surprised by the progress of his little brother's fighting skills. Vegeta had trained him well and it gave Gohan enough of a challenge to really get into the spirit. He also had to thank Vegeta for teaching Goten how to fly, otherwise they'd be dodging rocks left and right.

The sound of a plane interrupted their sparring match and Gohan looked to the side spotting a capsule plane. Inside was Videl Satan. Her long black hair tugged into pigtails on either side of her head, her ice blue eyes staring off into the distance, and her hands gripped tightly on the controls of the plane. "Oh no, I forgot! I'm supposed to give her flying lessons! Time out Goten! We're heading home!"

* * *

Videl landed in front of the quaint little house in Mt. Paos. She spotted a little girl reading on the porch, and an older woman hanging laundry. "Hello! Excuse me, I'm looking for Gohan."

"He's not here." The little girl answered not looking up from her book. "He's out with his brother." Chichi looked up from her laundry and quickly walked over.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want any."

"I'm not selling anything. I'm looking for Gohan. Do you know where I could find him?"

"If you're looking for a date, then you're looking in the wrong place. What manners do you have coming over unannounced, and without even a phone call. Shame on you."

"Look lady, I don't want a date. I'm not here for a date." Videl tried to explain without losing her temper. She watched Chichi's face change and look off over her shoulder. Videl turned and spotted Gohan and a little boy she could only assume was his little brother. "There you are!"

"Well hi there Videl, how did you find my address?"

"Simple, I looked you up in the student directory." She said matter-of-factly. "Now then, don't think you can back out of our deal by taking a leave of absence." she stood a bit on her toes to look him in the eye. "You're going to teach me how to fly."

"That's fine." Gohan said trying hard not to get distracted by her pretty face. "I gave you my word and that's that."

"Now hold on, you can't train her Gohan! You have your own training to do, you have to prepare for the martial arts tournament."

"Hey, come on, Videl's the one who talked me into the competition. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even thought of competing."

"Well fine, teach her, but let me give you some advice missy." Chichi raised a hand to Videl. "You keep your manhandling hands off him! He has now time to be distracted by a hussy like you!"

"I'm not a hussy!" Videl yelled back her face red with anger and embarrassment. "We're training in martial arts, not eloping! Love and fighting don't mix!"

"My mom and dad fell in love while fighting." Goten said. Gohan smacked a hand to his head. "In fact, my dad said that it was my mom's fighting spirit that he liked most about her. Isn't that right Chichi?"

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and Chichi sighed her temper calming. "Yes, in their case."

* * *

The ice was broken, and Gohan found it a lot easier once Videl and Chichi had become better acquainted, minus the fact she kept pushing at the marriage button. She was especially excited when she found out just how loaded Videl's family was.

"And you're planning to marry this girl?" She had shouted at the lunch table. He had choked on his rice. Marriage, girls, dating? No, no, none of that… yet.

Gohan thought he would never find another woman who was as pushy as Chichi. However, he found himself with his hands full of Videl's broad curiosity and savvy mouth. The hardest part of teaching her to fly was to believe in her energy, and to control it. Once she had that down she was flying no problem.

"That is awesome Videl." He complimented her as she floated down from the treetops. "no one learns how to fly on their first day."

"Is that a fact?" Videl crosses her arms and glances up at Rika and Goten who were playing tag games in the air. He hadn't known that 17 had taught Rika how to fly, but then again he hadn't known a lot of things revolving around this particular subject.

"They're an exception. They've been flying for awhile."

"In that case I'll be back tomorrow."

"Huh? What for? I taught you how to fly, all you need now is a little bit of private practice."

"I want to learn more about this. Unless, of course, my presence is a burden on you." She glared back making Gohan twitch uncomfortably.

"No, not at all."

"Good it's settled then." She turned and popped open her capsule plane. As she walked towards it he looked at her hair as the wind made it fly about her face.

"Oh, hey Videl, I was thinking." She paused to look back at him. "About your hair, it might look better short." He thought of his mother when fighting, and how many times her hair had been used against her either flaring about her face or yanked around like some kind of rope.

"You mean you like short hair, on girls Gohan?" Videl blushed as she said it and Gohan found himself stammering. "Well, I never really thought about it, but short it'll be less of a hassle and it won't be tempted to pull on and…" he trailed off seeing her anger swell and braced himself for the angry shout.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AND MY HAIR ALONE YOU BIG DUMMY!" She flew off, and left Gohan standing befuddled.

The next day she showed up as promised, but with her hair cute short. Why were girls so gosh darn complicated?

* * *

At Capsule Corps, Vegeta and Trunks spent their quality time together in the gravity chamber. While Vegeta did his usual exercises in SSJ form Trunks hobbled around trying to push his body to get used to the high amount of gravity.

"Perhaps you should rest, son, 150 times normal gravity is a man's training level. You're clearly still a child." He put the most pressure on Trunks, for he was the oldest, and unlike his brother he was only half saiyan.

"Goten called me last night. He says he's going to be in the tournament. Now I want to." Trunks grit his teeth and stopped panting hard. Pride filling him Vegeta stopped and gave a small snicker.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Guess I'll go super." Before Vegeta could react Trunks let his Super Saiyan power fly and bounced around in the gravity as if he was as light as a butterfly.

"D-Did I miss something?" Vegeta stared at his son watching him bounce around. "When was that the legendary transformation of t he saiyan race was reduced to a child's plaything?" determined to get some answers he stopped Trunks in his tracks. "Come here son."

"Yes, dad?"

"Can your brother also transform?"

"Yes."

"Grr, yes naturally it's a super saiyan bargain sale." Life just wasn't fair. He struggled and strife over the transformation and was outshined by BOTH his sons. He didn't know whether to be proud or to whack them both upside the head. "Try to hit me." Vegeta demanded.

"Why would I do that dad? You know I'm not strong enough."

"You wanna play like that?" Vegeta put up his fists. "If you can land a punch in my face, I'll take you to the park for an hour."

"Wow, you mean it?" Suddenly pumped up Trunks let his power flare and he burst into action letting his fists fly. With amazing speed and agility Trunks kept his eyes on the prize his fists flying everywhere. Vegeta found himself overwhelmed by the small fists and he felt the sting of connection. He smacked Trunks to the floor.

"Ow!" Whimpering Trunks held his face and tried to hold back the tears. "You didn't say you'd hit back dad."

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't now did I, Trunks?"

"No, but…" he sniffled. Caught between fatherly affection and agitation Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Dry your tears, we're going to the park now." Trunks' beaming face lifted his conscience. "Before we go, who is stronger? You or your brother?"

"Well," Trunks thought about it. "I don't really know. We've always broke even."

Even huh? Vegeta thought with a sneer. His sons were different, but they both held a sense of pride in them. Trunks was his first born but he was only half saiyan, but out of the two of them he could tell Trunks was most like himself, proud and arrogant. Goten was a full blooded saiyan, but he was more like his mother, full of life, laughter, and a love of fighting. If they were even in fighting capacity then it was high time he'd have to do something about that.

_**Woot second chapter is up! I wasn't sure if I wanted to include more of Videl's first lesson, but I found more of the important stuff happened the second day than when she was learning about energy and whatnot. Anyway, things have been put into motion, and Vegeta's got a plan for his son's. What's gonna happen when fists fly at the tournament. Keep on reading to find out… "Welcome back, Rikku!" **_


	3. Welcome Back, Rikku!

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back, Rikku!**

Videl floated down from the sky and wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's break time." She had to admit that the short haircut had made it easier for her to train as well as keep cool. She couldn't believe she was actually learning to fly. The feeling of the air soaring around her just added a boost of adrenaline to her system. She looked to Gohan, and hid a smile. He was such a cutie, and so kind.

She knew she gave him a hard time, but she began to grow more and more fond of his company. His strength had been something she had only witnessed in the videos of the Cell games. "Listen, Gohan, I rather you not let my father know about these lessons. I want them to be a surprise at the tournament."

"Yeah don't worry." Gohan grinned stetching the kinks from his back. "I never run into him."

"That's for a good reason. If he knew that I was hanging out at a boy's house… well I know exactly what he'd say." She cleared her throat and did a mimic voice of him. "Well I forbid it! Maybe if you find someone stronger than me, then maybe I'd consider, and I mean maybe I'd consider it." She laughed a little. "He says it because he knows there are now boys as strong as him."

She stretched her legs out back and forth. "My dad saved the whole world with his strength, not many can say that. You're a tough guy Gohan, but even you can't beat that."

"Hey Videl, have you ever sparred with your dad?" He asked, doubting it.

"Are you kidding? He's the champion of the world. He'd tear me apart!" Gohan had to hold back a laugh. "He doesn't even let me watch him train anymore. It's all a big secret."

It was no wonder to Gohan. He knew that Hercule didn't want anyone to know that Videl is stronger than he is. "So, say in the extremely rare case that someone beats your dad, do you think you'd freak out?"

The frown that adorned Videl's face sent a little shiver down his spine. "I wish he would lose. All this fame has gotten to dad's head." She sighed not noticing the look of satisfaction on Gohan's face. "That'll never happen. My dad's too strong for his own good." She stood up and stretched her back. "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you. Who taught you these fighting moves anyway?"

"First someone named Piccolo, and then my mom."

"Your mom…" She glanced at the house. "Isn't her name Rikku? How come you live with Chichi and her husband? How come I've never met her?"

"My mom's not with us." Gohan said resting his hands on his hips.

"She will be soon though!" Goten said suddenly appearing from the sky. "Baba's bringing her back from the dead so she can participate in the tournament."

"Back from the dead?"

"GOTEN! You're not supposed to talk about that!" Gohan yelled at Goten making the boy jump and cover his mouth.

"So wait," Videl tried to piece it all together. "Did your mom abandon your or something?"

"No, no," Gohan defended. Oh well, the cat's out of the bag now. "My mom, she's dead, but there's this person our family knows who can bring people back to life for a whole day."

The look on Videl's face had him fidgeting uncomfortably. "I know it's bizarre but it's the truth."

"Gohan," she started playing with her fingers. "After everything you've shown me, I don't doubt anything you say." She smiled. "So what about your dad?"

That was a new subject. To be perfectly honest Gohan hadn't thought about his dad in years. His mother never even talked about him. "I don't know him."

"My dad lives at Capsule Corps with my brother Trunks." Goten piped up from behind him.

"Huh? Don't you guys have the same father."

"No, it's kinda complicated. You see my mom was, well," why was this so hard to talk about. "let's just say she wasn't willing. She had me anyway and it was just the two of us, oh and Chichi. Her and my mom were best friends growing up. Anyway, Goten's dad Vegeta had a one night stand with a friend of the family Bulma which resulted in Trunks, and then a few months after that Vegeta and my mother well finally decided to stop beating around the bush, and poof there was Goten."

"Oh, I see, yeah that does sound a little complicated. So why doesn't Goten live with his dad?"

"Vegeta lives in the city, and when Goten was born he showed a lot of love for the outdoors." He motioned all around him. "Chichi and Vegeta decided it was better if he lived out here with me."

"It sounds like you guys get along great. I'm glad. I like hanging out with you and your family. It's better than being at home." Videl thought of her father and knew he was probably throwing a fit about where she was right now. Oh well. "Anyway, let's get back to work. I don't want to stop until I'm flying like a bird!"

* * *

It only took Videl a couple of days to completely master her flying. Goten was grateful for that, for he had been waiting far too long to get his personal training time with Gohan. If he was going to be fighting in the tournament with the grown-ups he needed to get as strong as possible. Day after day he fought against Gohan trying his absolute best to beat his older brother.

The day before the tournament he laid in bed anxious for what would soon come. He thought what his mom would be like, and a slow roll of uneasiness tickled his tummy. Would she like him? Is she really as nice and kind as Gohan said? So many questions popped in his head and he found it hard to sleep. He rolled to his side watching Gohan sleep sprawled out with his arms and legs spread off the sides of his twin mattress. "Gohan…" he whispered. When he didn't respond he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope she likes me."

The day of the tournament arrived and everyone was anxious to arrive at the island where the festivities would begin. Vegeta in particular was as impatient as could be. He stood out in the lawn of the pretty house in Mt. Paos looking at his watch with a grunt. "Hurry it up! Or we're leaving without you!"

The door of the house opened and like a bullet Goten launched himself at his father. "Daddy!" He laughed and locked his arms around Vegeta's legs. "Hey guess what? I got to throw rocks at Gohan! We trained, and did exercises and I even knocked him out once."

"That's my boy." He ruffled his son's hair. "Next time don't go easy on him."

"Yes sir!" He saluted and ran inside to tackle Trunks and talk about the upcoming fight. Gohan came out in his Saiyaman costume. He waved at Vegeta greeting him good morning as Chichi, Rika, and 17 walked out. Marron and Rika were forced to bond as they sat between their parents on the plane, and 17 and 18 caught up in small talk of their married lives.

"You should have entered the tournament too 17. You could win some money for your family."

"We live a plenty fulfilling life without the money 18. Your problem is you don't get out often enough."

"Now let's not fight," Chichi calmed her husband patting his hand. "We both agreed to let Gohan and Rikku fight, for surely at least one of them would make it to the top five spots."

"I still can't get over it." Yamcha said peeking his head back at the lot of them. "I can't believe the two of you married Androids and are raising families, it's just surreal."

"That's the way love is bro," Krillen said. "It just happens."

"Can't we go any faster?" Vegeta sneered. "I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this bucket of bolts."

"Calm down, Vegeta, Gosh you're so impatient today." Bulma looked over her shoulder. "So, is Rikku really going to show up?"

"She'll be there. I just know it." Gohan assured and was backed up by Roshi's randy laughter.

"Rikku's never let us down before. Of course, she'll be there!"

"So, listen Vegeta, and this goes for you boys too." Gohan glanced back at his brother and Trunks. "I think we should all agree not to go Super Saiyan during the fights."

"What for?" Vegeta frowned.

"That's a good idea," Bulma put in. "If people see you transform they may recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games." Bulma thought of the many different hazardous scenarios. "After that the journalists will get all your names from the register, ugh and T.V. reporters will be all over my front lawn!"

"I don't see the problem. When the reporters show up I'll just destroy them!"

"Now Vegeta," Bulma said in her practiced wife tone. "Behave yourself."

"Fine, it's agreed. There will be no Super Saiyan transformations." Vegeta agreed but hid a secret smirk. "I'll still have the advantage."

* * *

The group of them marched through the crowds their eyes wandering the shops and displays spread out to entertain the people before the preliminaries began. The smell of food had Goten's stomach rumbling and Vegeta often had to yank him back by his shoulders to keep him in line with the others. "Wow just look at all this stuff! It's like a fair!"

"I can't stand crowds." Bulma complained. "This is the only part of the tournament that I completely dislike."

"I wonder if Rikku's here yet." Yamcha questioned peering through the many heads. A large crowd had gathered as the great Hercule Satan landed with his daughter at hand. Paparazzi, fans, and fighters rushed to the front of the line to get pictures, autographs or for the chance to hold his hand.

"Oh look guys, it's the guy who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?" Krillen sneered. The man was a total joke to him. It had been Vegeta and Gohan who had saved the world and in a luck of placement Satan had taken the spotlight.

"Ah ignore him Krillen, what I really would like to know is where my mom is. I don't see her anywhere."

"I don't sense Rikku, but I do sense somebody we know." Roshi said pointing to the shadows of the trees lining behind the crowd. Piccolo stood under the shade his arms folded and his mind searching for Rikku's energy.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan jogged up laughing. "Have you seen my mom around?"

"Not yet, but," Piccolo said opening his eyes. "If I know Rikku she'll show up." He looked at his outfit and sighed. "You're really going to fight in that?"

"Of course!" Gohan grinned. His eyes, as Piccolo always remembered them, were bright and innocent. The boy hadn't changed.

"Oh where on Earth could Rikku be?" Chichi murmured her worries. "Gosh, what if they weren't able to bring her back?" She clasped her hands in Rika's tiny one. The girl, sensing her mother's troubled heart pat her knuckles.

"Don't worry Mama, I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Yeah, I'll go comb the area!" Krillen said turning around to scout the area. Then, like a pop in the ears, a familiar life force could be sensed and the group whirled around to come face to face with a familiar grin.

"Hey! I'm back!" Rikku grinned surveying the mob of her friends and family. There were faces she recognized and some she couldn't quite place, but all of it was home. "You guys sure have changed in 7 years." She made eye contact with her eldest son. "My gosh, Gohan… you're… giant!" She would not cry! She ordered herself and made promise by slapping her hands on her hips.

She received smiles, wide open stares, tears, and smirks. No one moved to hug her, everyone was frozen in space as if afraid if they moved she would disappear. "WHatcha all staring at? Aren't I entitled to some hugs?"

Like the click of a remote she was immediately surrounded, crowds of friends and family gathered to her giving her hugs and pats on the back. She hugged Gohan, who had grown even taller than her, and admired his handsome face. "What's with the shades?" She slid them off to look in his eyes. "That's better." She kissed his cheeks and then glanced over at Chichi. The woman was frozen stiff with 17's arms wrapped around her. Tears were fresh in the woman's eyes and she had her hands clasped onto the shoulders of a little girl.

Well there was a fresh face. The girl was young and had the eyes of her father. The cool blue irises studied her as a scientist would study a new specimen. "Oh Rikku, I missed you." She hear Chichi say bringing her attention back up.

"I missed you too Chichi." she was about to ask about her little addition but then caught movement behind Gohan's legs. She backed up and knelt down smiling at the little boy who peeked his head around Gohan's knee. "Well hello there." She grinned, and though she knew exactly who it was she asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Goten." He answered. His throat dried up as he stared at the woman's face. It was kind and beautiful, the skin a soft tan and smooth as milk. When she smiled he felt his heart began to beat. He knew this face.

"I'm Rikku, I don't know if you remember but I'm your mom." She held out her hand. "It's so good to finally see you again." It took all her strength to just not group him in a hug and squish him to her breast. The boy studied her just as the girl had but his eyes were full of wonder and remembrance.

Goten felt the familiarity of this woman… he scent, her face, her voice all rang bells and whistles in his brain. Yes, he knew this woman. He stepped toward her, and when her smile brightened he launched into her arms. "Mommy!"

Rikku held on taking in her baby boy's scent and letting herself indulge in the precious moment. Unable to stop them she let the happy tears fall and she just melted. "Oh Goten, I've missed you. My little baby." Her eyes lifted and in her sight she caught vegeta hiding in the back with a secret smile. She smiled back at him and waved before pulling back from Goten. She lifted him up and shot him into the air and caught him. When he laughed she grinned. "You like that huh? Wanna be an airplane?" She whirled him around laughing with him this time.

"Rikku," Baba's voice interrupted the fun and she set Goten on her hip to look her direction. "Remember you only have 24 hours that's all I can do."

"Yeah I know, thank you so much for this Baba." She waved at the old girl and turned to her friends.

"Hey," Piccolo called over the noise. "I think we should move onto the registration desk."

_**Yay! Rikku's back and it's game time. Preliminaries and reacquainting is next… "Preliminary Round, Feelings Resurface" **_


	4. Preliminary Round, Feelings resurface

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

**Chapter 4:Preliminary Round, Feelings Resurface**

"Hey Goten," Trunks poked his brother and looked back at Rikku. "Your mom's kinda hot. Are you sure you're related?"

"That's not funny Trunks." Goten frowned at his brother, but took a glance back at his mother anyway.

"Just speaking truthfully." Trunks looked back ahead. "She doesn't look all that tough. I bet dad could take her."

"Dad said she's the strongest woman in the universe."

"Look around Goten, just how many tough women are there?" Trunks rolled his shoulders and took the hit to the shoulder.

"You just wait Trunks, my mom's gonna kick butt in the tournament!" Goten pumped his fists. "Just like I'm gonna kick yours."

"Ha, dream on!"

* * *

"Hey Vegeta!" Rikku rushed up to meet him. "You've barely said two words to me since I got here. I was expecting a big welcome for you." She had caught up with Krillen, Chichi and their families, but now she wanted to talk to the center of her own. She had spent the past seven years thinking of her Saiyan Prince and she had hoped he had done the same.

"Just waiting for the right moment, Karat." The group walked into fighter center, the paparazzi flashing their cameras in their direction and he yanked her to her toes giving her a full blown kiss that sent her mind back into space.

She had thought with time her heart would grow weary and forget the feelings she had for this man. Being dead really put into perspective that you couldn't always be with the ones you cared most for, you could think about them, dream about them, but they weren't always within arms reach. Forget about him? No, now that she had a taste of him again, there was no way she would left go of these feelings.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting stuck in the junior division fighting a bunch of little kids." Trunks complained as he and Goten walked down to the tournament halls. He had kissed his mother goodbye, much to his disagreement, and shouldered his pack ready to dress and kick little kids buts until he and Goten were put into the ring together. Clearly his only challenge was his brother.

He turned his head to see his father fastening his gi into place. He wanted to put his skills to the test and show his father what he really could do. How could he do that when his only challenge was the kid he had been fighting against all his life?

He walked out side by side with his father. He spotted Goten and his mother laughing about some secret joke. When Rikku turned to face him she gave him a smile that just seemed to flow so natural. He wondered if some people were just born to be mothers. She had the job down pat. She hadn't been around for 7 years and yet she made Goten feel right and comfortable the first time meeting.

"We're ready. Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay guys. Goten and I were just having some playtime." She stood and Goten naturally fit his hand into Rikku's. she clenched it gently. "Let's go."

The prelim arena was huge, far bigger than Rikku remembered of her child hood. Fighters packed into the vicinity chatting or flexing their muscles ready to duke it out for the chance to whip themselves amongst the contenders. Rikku did, however, see a familiar face. "Rikku! Oh my goodness it is you! How have you been?" The announcer had aged and bald out but he looked overjoyed to see her. She too had a sense of familiarity and joy as she took the man's hand to shake it.

"It's great to see you."

"How long has it been. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." He said looking to Krillen and Piccolo as well. "You guys haven't come to compete in ages." He looked her up and down. The announcer had a wisp of nostalgia at the familiar smile and powerful yet sleek physique. She looked fabulous. He'd known all along that Mr. Satan was full of himself. The moment he saw the blonde beauty fighting Cell he knew that there was no way Mr. Satan had defeated Cell. It had to be her, or one of her friends. They'd always been top of the pack and the best fighters he'd ever seen in his career.

Gohan and Goten watched as their mother was praised. Gohan was thrilled and tickled pink to see that at least one person outside the z fighters knew how special his mother was.

When the Preliminaries started Goten and Trunks were taken to the opposite arena to ready themselves for the Junior Division, and the rest of the lot were greeted by new rules. Instead of one on one battles the Preliminaries were to be tested out by a punching machine. The top 16 scorers would go on to compete, and since Satan was already drafted that left 15 spots on the draw.

"Punching Machine, huh? Well that's new."

"Incredible," the judge who was in charge of the ballots read off the number from Mr. Satan's punch. "Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!"

"I hope one of you can at least get into the 100s so we can have a decent match!" Satan declared as he strut inside proud of himself."

"Looks like we're gonna have to hold back our strength guys. We don't want to cause a ruckus." Rikku suggested sighing. "I miss the old way with preliminary rounds. It was a lot more fun."

"Times change, Rikku." Krillen sympathized. "Think of it this way, at least now we don't have to worry about fighting each other until the actual bouts."

"True." She agreed drawing a number. She was glad that the majority of them were early to punch. She wanted to get her qualifying round over with and rush to see the junior division. She couldn't wait to see Goten and Trunks in action.

"774!" Rikku heard the judge shout and turned her attention to Eighteen. The crowd gawked wondering if the machine was bungled. Rikku had to laugh, oh gods if only they knew. "203 points…" giving up they scored the number. Krillen was next scoring 197, then herself hitting it just right to make it 186, and then Piccolo with 210.

"That ought to do it." She grinned and looked at Vegeta. "You're up." She pat his back. He grunted and pushed her off heading straight for the machine.

"Stand aside." He tells the judges. When they backed away he let the machine have it crushing it to pieces with one blow. Rikku smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Oh brother, do you always have to show off?" She frowns when he walked back to her looking damn proud of himself. He laughed and took her chin.

"Only to you Karat." He let his hand slowly slide. "Just showing what you've been missing in other world. That was just a taste."

"Oh really," she cocked an eyebrow. Putting her hands on her hips she pouted. "Like I really miss your arrogance." When he continued to smile smugly she shook her head and laughed it off. "Come on, the junior division is starting. We better head over there!"

Rikku lead the way out. She spotted Gohan talking with a teenage girl about the same age. Ah, so this must be Videl. She had heard from chichi that Gohan had gotten himself a girlfriend. "Hello there." She saw surprise register on the girl's face. She grinned and looked up at her son. "So this is the girl I keep hearing about. Introduce her to me will yah?"

"Oh right," Gohan blushed glancing down at Videl. "This here is a friend of mine. Videl Satan."

Krillen snickered beside Rikku. "Come on, Gohan. Don't you mean girlfriend?" He chuckled again watching the boy blush and continue to deny it. Rikku extended her hand to wave at the girl.

"Well we better go, we don't want to miss Trunks and Goten fight. It was a great pleasure meeting you Videl." She walked off her body brushing Vegeta's as they talked in debate over who would come out on top in the junior division.

* * *

"You know them?" Videl asked when the group had left.

"Uh yeah," Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "The black haired woman… that's my mom."

"What? No way, that was your mother?" Now that she thought about it Gohan did say his mother would be back for the tournament. "She's so pretty. Is she really just back from the dead?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the halo floating above her head?"

"Gosh… you must get super strength or something in the afterlife. I mean she and the others all scored in the 200s and they barely tapped the machine."

"Yeah, it's a long story, believe me."

* * *

In the main ring the Junior Division was gaining way. Chichi, Bulma and the non fighters had taken their seats in the audience making sure to have grabbed some good seats. There were already some catfights over who would take the Junior Prize, Goten or Trunks, but it was quickly dissolved by the mediators Yamcha and 17.

Mr. Satan appeared to the crowd eating up their praise and cheers. Chichi sighed in aggravation. "Ugh, what a goof. It's all his fault you know. Our families could be filthy rich too if those cameras hadn't gone out."

"Now, before we begin the competition we've put together a special show for you. I know you're gonna love it." the announcer claimed as a blimp flew overhead. "Seven years ago the world was left hanging in suspense after the live display of the Cell Games had been brutally interrupted." Grinning with possibilities the announcer continued. "Behind me is a screen that will now show you a completed historical re-enactment of what transpired that day!"

Chichi's head shot up in surprise. "What?" Bulma too scooted to the edge of her seat watching in suspense.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Bulma grinned and rubbed her hands together. When the Waves on Rocks caption shot across the screen she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again."

"What a bunch of bologna. Hey, babe, hold my seat I'm gonna go have a cigarette."

"What, but Hittori, don't you want to see how Mr. Satan beat Cell?"

"What's there to see. He saved us and that's all I need to know."

"No way," Bulma whispered and jabbed her rib into Chichi. "Look, Chichi, it's him. It's Hittori."

"What?" Snapping her attention away from the screen Chichi looked down and spotted the familiar face. "My gosh, you're right."

"The sleaze ball! After all these years he's finally made an appearance."

"What should we do? What if Rikku sees him?"

"I wouldn't worry." Bulma crossed her arms scowling in his direction. "Knowing her Rikku will either make friends or she'll cry and Vegeta will beat the crap out of him. Either way, it works out just fine." Her eyes go back to the screen and she begins to laugh at the seriously fake dialogue.

* * *

Why did he keep coming back, Hittori thought lighting a cigarette. It wasn't as if he was ever gonna find anyone as perfect as Rikku. That night, where he had violated and taken away that virgin girl's innocence he had craved for her. She hadn't ratted him out, nor had she even tried to blame him. He doubted she even knew what he had really done. What sort of mind frame was she in? He had gotten plenty of threatening phone calls, and nasty letters from her friends, but nothing from her, not even an "I hate you."

"I wonder where she is now."

"Well, it was ridiculous and untrue, but it kept me entertained." The familiar voice and following laughter hit his gut like a ton of lead. His eyes dart to the side where he saw her. She hadn't changed a bit except she had grown all the more attractive. Her eyes still that deep husky brown color, her hair, all that tangle and thick softness that his hands had buried in while she slept left his fingers itch to touch, and her full soft lips parted as she laughed and spoke to the people around her. He had finally found her again. "Rikku."

Rikku's eyes widened and her head snapped to the side. Her heart lodged into her throat as Hittori strolled up naturally to her. He had cut his hair, all that black hair that had seemed to stream for miles had been cut into a spike crop, but those eyes, frighteningly sharp and admiring, she would never forget those eyes. "Hittori."

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! Aren't I evil? It's been awhile since I posted and now I give you a cliffy. That's school for you, it always interferes with the better stuff in life. Anyway so a ghost from Rikku's past has appeared… What will happen? Find out in the next thrilling chapter. "Smooth Talker, Baby Walker" **_


	5. Smooth Talker, Baby Walker

Why Can't We?:

_**The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.**_

_**Chapter 5: Smooth Talker, Baby Walker**_

Hittori flashed a practiced smile in Rikku's direction. He stepped up almost toe to toe, stopping only when Vegeta's fist pushed at his chest keeping him at arms length. He backed off rubbing the sore spot. "Nice company you keep. It's been awhile. I never expected to see you here."

"I guess I couldn't stay away." She may have been talking, but her brain was buzzed. She couldn't move. "What are you doing here?"

"The thrill of watching a good fight. Are you competing or watching?"

"Both, actually."

"Cool,," He looked to the group surrounding her and let a small smirk twinge his lips. "Mind if we talk in private? There's some things I wanted to clear up with you."

"Yeah," she agreed without even thinking. "Lead the way."

"Now hold on just one minute!" Krillen interjected grabbing Rikku's arm. "You're not seriously considering this."

Rikku looked at Krillen's hand on her arm. She touched it and her eyes lightened. "I need to do this." She pried his hand away and walked with Hittori just outside the Arena. Vegeta grunted watching them leave.

"Who's the weakling?"

"His name is Hittori Walker." Krillen crunched his knuckles snarling. "I'll never forget that pretty boy face, the jerk."

"Interesting," Vegeta teased. "It seems you have some sort of beef with him."

"You should too!" Krillen shouted. "He's Gohan's father, the one that raped Rikku."

"He WHAT!"

* * *

Rikku leaned her back against the wall watching Hittori pace back and forth. "What do you want Hittori?"

"I know an "I'm sorry," is the next thing to useless, but it's all I can offer for what I did back then. I was young, randy, and stupid. I admired you from the start and watched you turn into a woman and I just had to have you. I kick myself every time I think about it."

"You're right," Rikku stated her eyes closing and her head hanging. "I'm sorry is not the thing to say in this situation." She jolted when his hand took hers and she looked up her eyes glossy and hurting. Why, after all these years, did it hurt to think about something she had been determined to forget and move past. "I had no idea what you were doing to me, or why my body reacted the way it did. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't grasp the concept. No one had ever told me."

"I knew you were innocent, and I took advantage of it. I can't expect your forgiveness, but I'd hope I'd get the chance to see you, and apologize for the nativity of my youth." He kissed her hand gently. "I've never stopped thinking about you. Every time I'm with a woman, I see your face."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"I do," Rikku gasped as Vegeta suddenly popped out of no where looking ready to slug Hittori. "You disgusting ball of slime how dare you put your hands on my woman! Have you no pride you pathetic little whim bag?" He stomped over his hands gripping Hittori's shirt and raising him. The man struggled and flailed. "It's people like you that are the real scum in the universe!"

"Vegeta stop it!" Rikku yanked on his arm. "Put him down! I said put him down right now!"

"Why, so he can rape you again?" At her shocked expression Vegeta tossed Hittori aside making him slide on his back his back burning and his clothes ripping. Vegeta pushed Rikku against the wall. Her back straightened and she stared up at him. His hands clenched around her wrists holding her in place. "Don't you even think about considering his apology."

"It's my decision Vegeta." Even though fear shook in her eyes her voice was deathly calm. "This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me!" Vegeta's eyes lit on fire. "Like hell it doesn't concern me!" he woofed out a breath when Rikku's knee jabbed up into his stomach.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. Please, go watch the tournament with the others. I'm almost finished here." She walked away and helped Hittori up. Vegeta got to his feet his body shaking with absolute anger. He punched his fists into a wall let it satisfyingly crumble. Hittori watched, his stomach rolling, his eyes fluttering. and his body threatening to faint. With a satisfied smirk Vegeta turned his back on both of them and walked back to the arena.

"My god, what is he super human?"

"You could say that, but listen. I appreciate you coming and apologizing to me. I don't know how I feel about the situation. I wish it didn't happen the way it did, but I'm not sorry it happened. If I did, then it's like saying I regret ever giving birth to Gohan."

"Giving birth… you mean you were…"

"Yes, I carried and bore your son Hittori. I was determined to raise him normally, and I did so, marvelously." She grinned. "At least I like to think so. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends."

"I don't know what to say. The kid must be in high school by now."

"Yes, he goes to Orange Star High." She took a deep breath and shook her head. " I have to go. My youngest is fighting in the junior division and I wanna cheer him on."

Hittori took a minute before answering. "I'll root for him. What's his name?"

"Goten," She grinned and pat his shoulder. "Scream real loud for him, ok?" She waved. "And wish me luck in my own match."

"I'll do that, and good luck with that super human boyfriend!" They laughed and a weight that had rested on Rikku's heart began to lift. She had never expected to bump into Hittori again, but after the talk and the feelings that welled in her heart she was glad that she did. She walked back into the arena her hands clenched behind her back. She knew Vegeta wasn't going to be happy with her. She had to find a way to deal with this calmly and rationally.

"It doesn't look like we'll get much entertainment until Trunks and Goten fight." Krillen said his body leaning on the bar rail. He spotted her and jolted upright. "Rikku. Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" She blinked then laughed. "Oh, yeah, just peachy."

"What did that Hittori want?"

"Him, oh nothing really. He just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Krillen screamed up at her. "You stood there listening to that bastard APOLOGIZE? What is wrong with you? You should have decked him!"

"I believe Vegeta was gonna do that for me." She smiled in his direction. The Saiyan Prince gave a loud HUMPH and turned his back to her.

"All I did was scare the man. I could have tossed him into the next galaxy, but oh no you just had to go soft."

"It's not in my nature Vegeta. Besides," She walked up turning him to face her and letting her lips caress his cheek. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You weren't exactly a saint yourself back in the day. I still saw past it."

Vegeta would not be swayed. He, and the human were different. Sure he had killed, maimed, and laughed doing so, but he was raised that way. What was the human's excuse? He would deal with him personally later on.

"Let's bring out the next pair!" The announcer calls out. His practiced voice was extremely convincing to the crowd. It was no secret that the junior competition was a little less than fist fight thrilling. It was more of an exhibition than a tournament. "Eight year old Trunks, vs. 15 year old Adasa!"

"Hey look Vegeta," she grinned and yanked Vegeta closer to the rail to watch. "Trunks is finally up."

"Do your best," Krillen called out. He paused. "Oh wait a minute, Trunks' best might hurt someone. Do okay!"

* * *

Trunks had just had about enough. The fifteen year old Adasa had been talking nonstop about his victory since the teenager confronted him in the gym. "What's the matter small fry. Fight!"

"Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough." He heard his mother shout to him from the crowd and a smirk spread across his face. Bending low he kicked Adasa's feet from under him and then sent the boy flying in the air. Confident of his victory Trunks tightened his belt and walked to the stairs. "Oops, guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard."

"Way to go Trunks!" Goten high-fived his brother. "That guy didn't know what hit him."

"Now do you see why I wanted to fight with the adults. Well do yah?"

"Trust me I know. It doesn't look like we'll get much of a challenge until we fight each other." Goten stretched his body out.

"At least we're in different brackets. We won't fight until the finals." Trunks smirked. "It's gonna be great. I've been training long and hard to fight you, Goten. You better not let me down."

"Don't worry," Goten crossed his arms in a pure Vegeta move. "I won't go easy on you."

"now let's bring out our next competitors. Seven year old Goten, vs. 14 year old Icosa."

* * *

Rikku was dancing in her shoes. "Go Goten! Woo Hoo! Aww man I wish I could get closer! "

"You can definitely see the family resemblance Rikku." Krillen complimented. "He's like a little boy version of you."

"Nah, every time I look at him I see Vegeta." She glanced back at Vegeta. "He's a handsome boy don'tcha think?"

"Heh," Vegeta laughed and walked up sliding a hand around her waist. "Let's hope he doesn't have my love of blowing limbs off."

"Oh Vegeta."

* * *

"So that's him huh?" Hitori murmured ignoring the woman hanging on his arm.

"That poor kid. He's so small compared to the 14 year old. This isn't fair to the younger kids. They should be more careful with the match-ups."

"Nah, I have a feeling that he'll be alright." Hittori said smirking. That is, if he was anything like his mother.

* * *

Goten's heart thudded in his chest as he looked around. He hadn't noticed just how many people were watching. It was just him and Icosa in the ring but it still left him jumpy. How pathetic.

Okay Goten, he coached himself. You're not a wimp, you're a full blooded saiyan and the son of a Prince. You are not scared! You are fearless!

"Look I don't wanna embarrass you in front of all these people, so I'm gonna make this quick." Icosa bragged pumping and bumping his fists together.

The announcer stared at Goten long and hard. "Hmm, he looks so familiar." He looks down at the paper. Goten. If he remembered correctly Rikku's paper said she was the mother of two. If that wasn't one of her sons he was a monkey's uncle.

"Let the match begin!"

Icosa let his fists fly. To the normal public it seemed like a blur, but to Goten it looked more like the boy was stretching. Everyone had made a big deal out of him and Trunks fighting teenagers… why? He couldn't understand it. These boys weren't all that tough at all.

"This is it? This isn't very fun." Goten smacked his fist straight between the boys eyes. Icosa dangled a bit seeing tars before falling onto his back out cold. Goten bowed respectively to the crowd before exiting.

"Yeah! He did it! That a boy!" She bounced happily her ponytail dancing behind her.

"What a cliff hanger." Krillen said bored out of his mind.

It was like that for the rest of the tournament. The boys flew through their matches like a couple of mini super heroes. Finally it was announced that the finals were decided. It would be Trunks vs. Goten for the title.

_**OMG! LOL, JK. No surprise there. Goten and Trunks are going against each other for the finals, but the real question is who will win? Post your thoughts on who will be champion in your reviews! It's "Brother vs. Brother" in the next chapter!**_


	6. Brother Vs Brother

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 6: Brother Vs. Brother**

Rikku was dancing in her boots. She had the sudden urge to jump up and fly through the sky. Her son, her little Goten, was in the finals and ready for action. She knew Goten was a full blooded Saiyan and Trunks was only half, but in her experience the half bloods were able to attain levels that she hadn't been able to reach until her adult life. Gohan was the prime example for that.

"This is gonna be awesome." Rikku said rubbing her hands together excitedly. "Those boys are gonna heat things up!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing I won't at all be disappointed in who wins." Vegeta said laughing. "They're both my sons."

"Yeah, but it would be great for Trunks to win," Krillen said. "Just to show that you don't have to be full saiyan to be all powerful."

"Don't jinx it Krillen. I'll never hear the end of it from Bulma if Goten loses."

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It is the finals of the Junior Martial Arts Tournament. It's eight year old Trunks, and seven year old Goten!"

The boys filed out neck and neck, strut and strut. At a distance you couldn't tell that the boys were brothers, but up close you could see the identical smirks on their faces. Both were determined to win, and both had the power to do it.

"I think being champion is gonna be fun."

"I'll definitely let you know how it is." Goten retorted. His eyes lifted to search for his parents. He spotted Chichi and the others quickly enough, what with Bulma and Chichi duking it out over who would come out on top. He kept searching his eyes scrutinizing each face until he finally spotted her. That wide open smile and those eyes that just shined. He heard her calling out to him, wishing him luck. His eyes lingered a good long while before going to his father. The proud man stood with his arms crossed watching and waiting.

"Outside the ring of competition these two are brothers, and friends and often train in the woods together. Now they've moved on to bigger ring, the world martial arts stage! Who will come out on top in this sibling rivalry?"

"Relax and have fun guys! You're both looking great!" Rikku rubbed her arms as she watched the boys take their places. "I've got goose bumps. I'm so excited."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. My stomach is twisted in knots." Krillen was bouncing on his toes his eyes fixated on the stage. He heard the familiar rumble of drums then complete and utter silence. The crowd grew quiet as the boys stared each other down mano-a-mano.

The gong rang, and the boys snapped into action.

They zipped together wrists meeting in a thundering blow. They pushed against each other's pressures and grit their teeth. Their eyes were fiery and their completive spirits rose as they broke and let out a fierce rumble of fists and punches that left the common man blinded in wonder.

Gohan ran up the stairs pausing a moment to check out the action. "Whoa they're really going at it." He kept running with Videl at his heels yelling at him to wait up. They caught up with the group who were enthralled in Trunks and Goten's fight. "Hey guys, sorry we're late."

"What took you so long?" Krillen questioned then gave a snickering look. "Oh I see you were hanging out with your girlfriend."

Gohan blushed and held up his hands. "Krillen it's not like that!"

Rikku gave a glance and giggled. "Gohan is that paint on your cheeks or are you blushing?"

"Mom, seriously, she's just a friend from school. Isn't that right Videl?" He looked back to see Videl watching the fight with the cutest bemused look on her face.

"Man look at them go!" Rikku said so proud and excited for her son. The way the two were fighting you would think they were in battle for their lives. Their fists latched and locked pounding into each other's faces. They were a sturdy pair with tons of tricks up their sleeves. Trunks pulled an after image technique off that had Goten in a near collision with outside of the ring. Luckily he managed to control his flight pattern in time to zip straight back at his brother and send a crushing blow that sent them back into the blur of fists and locks.

The sun gleamed on their bodies highlighting their forms in a golden cast. Their power meshed and exploded the two of them landing back in the ring. Identical bruises brushed their cheeks and they exchanged smiles. The pause left the audience anxious and suddenly applause rung through begging for more and more.

"Will you check those guys out? Staring at each other in classic stance, this is awesome, much better than I expected."

"Yes, they're really doing well." Rikku agreed. "Who would have thought they would be so close in power. I would have thought Goten had the upper hand for sure."

"Although he may be higher in Saiyan blood it doesn't take away the fact that his brother puts in far more training hours." Vegeta said pushing his chest out proudly.

Rikku felt the energy Trunks was pulling up and her eyes return to the fight to see him releasing a form of blast fire in his hands. "Oh no," Gohan exclaimed. "This place is way too crowded for energy blasts! We can't let him do it."

"Relax Gohan," Rikku assured smiling. Her eyes were on Trunks' young body. "Just look at him. The kid is in complete control." As she said it Trunks released the beams barely missing Goten, just when they were about to hit the audience he shifts the energy making it pull up straight into the sky.

"Whew," the announcer wiped his brow in relief. "That was close. Man, I haven't seen stuff like that since the old days. These kids are the real deal." He looked to the two competitors itching for the fight to continue.

"Wow that was kinda neat. Gohan taught me something like that too." Goten bounded his hands back. "Ka, me, ha, me, HA!" The little blue ball shifted in his hands whirring past his brother and straight to the roof of the competition hall. Oops, he had forgotten about control.

"Oh dear." Rikku laughed holding a hand to her face. "Looks like Goten needs a little practice with that one."

"Oops, looks like I blew up the roof."

"You doofus, we better not use anymore beams. We don't wanna blow the place up."

"You better keep that promise, Trunks. Mom says promises made in battle should be taken seriously. You can't always trust your opponent."

"Your mom did huh?" Trunks' eyes drifted up and he smirked. "Alright, I'll take her advice. No more playing around. It's time to get serious." Trunks rushed forward. "I'm gonna win this match Goten."

"We'll see about that!" Goten said meeting his brother halfway. The boys tangled in limbs fighting for dominance. Trunks' foot slid underneath kicking Goten's legs from under him. He sent the boy flying. Goten whirled around a few times before catching himself. His senses locked on for his brother's energy. He barely had time to move before Trunks' arms came down to lock him in a strangle hold.

Goten struggled and wriggled in place his chest tightening and his face beat red as his brother tightened his hold. "Damn it Trunks let go of me!"

"Sure, just declare me the winner and I'll let go."

"No way!" Goten said through gritted teeth.

"This doesn't bode well." Rikku murmured then shouted up to the sky. "Goten hang tough! You can do it!"

"Yeah, brace up bro!" Gohan cheered.

Goten could hear the words of encouragement below him and he hung in thinking. His brain wrapped around thoughts and ways to get him out of the painful predicament. He heard a scream leave his mouth as his shoulders began to bunch up behind him. He felt his muscles tightening and his bones bracing against the attack. He wouldn't give up. He yelled going Super and breaking Trunks' hold and sliding away a safe distance.

Rikku gasped her lungs suddenly emptying at the sight of her youngest son in super saiyan form. "Holy cow, he's already a super saiyan."

"Karat! That's not fair!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it."

"That boy, he knew full well he wasn't supposed to go super."

"Well, what can you do? You don't usually follow the rules when it comes to battle." Stuttering Vegeta leaned back on the back wall humping out loud and turning up his nose.

"You see," Goten panted diverting back to normal. "I told you, you couldn't trust your opponents promises."

"Yeah, whatever Goten. Just so you know dad's gonna be pissed at you."

"Fine, fine, I won't do it again."

"Idiot, you know what, enough playing fair. I'm gonna down right embarrass you Goten." Trunks snuck his left arm down. "I'm gonna beat you with one arm."

"What? Are you nuts? There's not way you can beat me with just one arm!"

"No left arm," Trunks smirks and launches back into the fray. It might mean his defeat , but if his pride and determination meant anything it would give him the edge over Goten.

His brother had to be nuts! Goten though duking it out being wary of his right arm. It was all a big trick, and he knew it. He would not be made a fool of. He would take his brother down if it was the last thing he would do. To prove his point Goten whirled kicking Trunks in the stomach then slamming his fist into his face.

It knocked him off balance and flared his temper. Trunks shot a beam in his direction. Goten growled and shot back the blasts connecting. The connection caused a bright light and aftershock that rippled and sent a thudding sensation to the hearts of the audience. The same shock sent both boys flying out of the ring.

The announcer gasped as he watched them both land outside the ring almost simultaneously. His eyes weren't as good as they used to be, he couldn't tell which on had hit first. He admired Goten the boy lying in a pile of rubble that had once been the corner of the stadium wall and then Trunks who had skidded across the grass and still laid there twitching in pain.

"Unbelievable. Both competitors have landed outside the ring. According to tournament guidelines we can't end this in a draw, so the first one to stand and declare themselves champion will be the winner. So let's see." He waited the silence drawing on. Both of the boys stayed put but were twitching from burning wounds on their arms and legs.

"Wait, I see some movement…yes it's…"

"I'm the champion." Trunks declared putting out a peace sign at his brother who was just getting the brick off his body to sit up.

"Trunks is the winner!"

_**Woot, I hope that was a good enough conclusion to the fight. Trunks is declared the winner on the minor detail that he was the first to stand up. Now he gets the money and a chance to fight against Mr. Satan himself. Now that the Junior division is over it's about time for the adults to take their places. Who will be the Z fighters opponents in the big ring? Find out next time… "Suspicious Duo."**_


	7. Suspicious Duo

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

**Chapter 7: Suspicious Duo**

"Aww," Rikku pouted putting her chin on the rail. "He lost."

"Tough luck. Karat. It was only a minor detail though. His only mistake was landing in a pile of rubble."

"That's true," Rikku sighed and stood up smiling. "He's quite powerful at his age. He has nothing to be ashamed of. Same goes for Trunks too. I can't believe they're both Super Saiyans. Those guys are gonna be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it."

"Trunks you dirty little cheater! You said no more energy beams!"

"Hey, you did it too yah know. If you had just let it hit you, you probably would have still been in the game. Besides, wasn't you who said never to trust a word from your opponent."

Goten wanted to bite his own tongue off. His eyes glazed over and gave Trunks a look that reminded him of their father. "Aww come on don't be like that. Tell yah what, I'll give you three of my toys when we get back."

"What? Really" suddenly more cheerful Goten rested his elbows on the ring's edge grinning. "Cool, I know which ones too. Thanks Trunks!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer climbed to the main ring pumping his fist around. His excitement had nearly overflowed with the junior division match and he was stoked for the adult competition. "Before we begin the adult competition it is time to have our exhibition match with Mr. Satan and our Junior Division Champion, Trunks!"

* * *

"I think that's our cue to go find our spots at the adult ring." Rikku suggested. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be much of a fight." Vegeta began to laugh half tempted to stay and watch his son make an idiot out of the "World Champion."

"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World Champion, tch, I've known stronger houseplants."

Gohan, not wanting any tension between them and his potential girlfriend Videl, made a quick move standing in front of Vegeta and laughing sarcastically. "Aw right, that's funny Vegeta. He's got a million of em, he should be a comedian."

Rikku made a giggle. Gohan had a soft blush going across his cheeks right underneath his sunglasses. The boy was obviously in early infatuation with the girl in front of him. How cute. This must have been the "puppy love" Chichi often referred to.

"It was a close match Rikku." Hittori walked up a girl attached on his arm. The blonde looked less than enthralled to be pulled away from her seat. Rikku quickly turned around to meet him and gave a broad smile.

"Yeah, but what can you do? There can only be one champion." She took notice of the blonde. "Who's your friend Hittori?"

"My name is Mary," the girl spoke with a broad English accent.

"Mary huh? That's a pretty name." Rikku gave a big grin and held out her hand. "I'm Rikku, it's nice to meet you."

Gohan, wondering who the new face was, bent into Krillen's ear. "Who's that Krillen?"

Krillen tensed hiding the fact his face was panicked. Luckily Piccolo saved him from having to make a difficult decision.

"He's an old friend of your mother's, as well as a fan."

"Oh I see, Wow, I didn't know there were so many people who even remember mom's tournament days."

"You'd be surprised, Gohan." Hittori spoke breaking from his conversation with Rikku. He didn't have to guess why the boy was dressed as Saiyaman. He knew Rikku's friends and family had an inhuman power. He guessed the boy did it for his own identity protection. "That is your name right?" He asked when Gohan gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh uh, yes it is." He holds out his hand blushing. "It's nice to meet you." Gohan had a strange sensation run through him when Hittori's hand clasped in his. They were about the same height and though Hittori had some build he could tell the man wasn't a fighter just by how smooth and well kept his fingers were.

"I wish you all luck in the tournament. We'll be watching with keen interest." Hittori let his hand slip from Gohan's fingers and he and Mary returned to their seats. Gohan watched them with a dazed expression.

"Man," Gohan snapped from his daze and looked to Krillen who was watching Mr. Satan approach Trunks in his usual macho fashion. "He's just too pitiful to watch. Does anybody else wanna get something to eat?"

"Heck yeah!" Rikku jumped up and down Vegeta's arm still tucked protectively around her waist from the small Hittori encounter. "I'm starved."

"Hey wait, what about the exhibition match? My dad's the reigning world champion you know. Don't you wanna study his technique?"

While Gohan went out of his way to agree Rikku just smiled and brushed her off. "No thanks, I have a feeling I know how this is gonna turn out." She tugged on Vegeta's arm. "Let's go Vegeta!"

"Man," Videl watched as Rikku led the rest of the crew out of the arena. "Your mom sure is strange. After everything you've told me about her I was sure she's at least be interested."

"Yeah well one thing I forgot to tell you is that aside from me and Goten nothing is more important to her than food. Not even a good fight."

* * *

Wasn't that the truth? Rikku quickly made herself at home in the waiting area. After confirming their advancement in the quarter finals the group was offered a rousing supply of food, massages, and hot tub time. Rikku went straight for the food. She chow downed on pasta, egg rolls, chicken, roast beef, and other various delicacies. Vegeta, not wanting to be out done by his woman, joined her in the eating splurge.

"Man Rikku," Krillen spoke watching his best friend eat. "You sure eat a lot for a dead girl."

"That's what King Kai always says," Rikku said her mouth full of rice and pasta. "What can I say I just love to eat."

"Where the hell do you put it all?" He admired Rikku's figure, she had always been on the fit side as a kid, and the only thing age had brought her was nice curves to go with the well toned build. He had seen those overly muscular women on TV and they didn't have half the strength that Rikku did. She was, in his opinion, the perfect package. He looked to his own wife and smiled. Then again, he had perfection for himself.

"Hey, looks like it's chow time!" Gohan jogged in with Videl at his heels.

"Gohan, hey how did it go?"

"It was pretty interesting. Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch." The gang snickered, Vegeta smirking with a full mouth. "Everyone thinks he lost on purpose to be a gentleman."

"What a guy, huh?" Krillen laughed. "He should get an Academy Award for that one!"

Videl frowned. "Just what do you mean by that?" Gohan quickly covered Krillen's mouth laughing. "You don't know Krillen, he's just fooling."

* * *

After the meal Rikku let out a big sigh of relief and satisfaction. Her belly was full and her body was ready for action. She rubbed it walking side by side with Vegeta. "I'm so stuffed. If I have to fight one of you guys in the first round, please don't punch me in the gut."

"You didn't eat anything," Gohan said to Videl. "You must be on a diet."

"Believe it or not Gohan, most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a match." Krillen advised.

"Hey, we should go check the draw," Eighteen suggested. "See who's fighting who."

"Well," Vegeta snickered putting an arm around Rikku. "If I have to fight Karat, the first thing I'm gonna do is punch her in the gut." He said with a teasing tone. When his hand clasped her shoulder Rikku found herself blushing.

"Aww man, no mercy from you I swear."

"Would you have it any other way?" The two of them looked at each other as they walked. A smile creased the corners of her lips.

"No, no I wouldn't." Vegeta's head bent to kiss her but Rikku caught two figures from the corner of her eye and turned her head away to examine them. Despite the annoying brush off Vegeta too turned to examine the figures. His hand fell from Rikku's shoulder and her face went into a cold calculating stare.

The tallest of the two stood silent his eyes fixated on the crowd with an almost menacing look. His skin pink and creased with age, his silver hair brushed back in a slick fashion. The shorter one floated a foot off the ground his purple skin smooth with youth and his own silver hair in a spiky Mohawk that looked more distinguished than punk. His stare was more calm and curious. Both wore outlandish clothes that looked like temple robes and both adorned earrings with a simple bauble ball shape.

Rikku got an odd vibe from them. Her energy crackling against what seemed to be an air of mystery surrounding the pair. When the shorter floated straight to her she went on alert, keeping her body statue still and her eyes calm. "Good afternoon," he spoke. "You aren't by chance Rikku?"

"Huh, yes," surprised she lost her calm expression. "How did you know my name?"

"Well, Rikku your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." At her puzzled expression the stranger continued. "It's not that I'm confident at beating you, not at all, but I want the greatest challenge that I can think of. I know you're a woman who understands that need."

She remained silent, unable to do much else other than listen. "Well, it has been a pleasure in meeting you. I must say I look forward to today's competition. I have traveled very far for this opportunity, you might even say I'm one of your biggest fans. After meeting you, I assure you I won't be disappointed."

Flattered Rikku blushed and rubbed her head. "Gosh, thanks."

"Rikku," the stranger continued. "May I shake your hand?"

Seeing no harm in the request Rikku took the hand. "Yeah of course." The moment their skin touched Rikku felt an overwhelming power swirl around them. It was a kind of aura that left her head spinning. It didn't help that his meticulous smile was creeping her out just a little. "Thank you, you're as brave as everyone says you are." The stranger floated down and bowed to her. "Good day."

She watched the two of them walk away her head still reeling and her hand flexing. The group was all in agreement that the two strangers would be an interesting meet up and that there was more to them that meets the eye. Rikku had a feeling that those two were anything, but ordinary. In fact, she highly doubted that those two were Earthlings at all.

_**Whew, I love school but it sure is inconvenient for writing time. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try and get the next ones up sooner! Anyway a pair of strangers have emerged and an unexpected challenge is ready to be met in the ring. Who's paired up with who and what sort of circumstances will the ring bring to the competitors? Find out next… "Match ups and Mysteries!" **_


	8. Matchups and Mysteries

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 8: Match ups and Mysteries**

"Are you crazy Trunks?" Goten narrowed his eyes at his brother. "There's no way I'm fighting in that thing!"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of fighting with the grown ups?" Trunks taunted.

"I'm not afraid, but you're crazy if you think I'm gonna wear that thing! If dad found out that we did this and in that costume he'd brand us losers for eternity."

"Then what do you suggest we do? I don't want to go back to the stands with my mom and just watch. No way would that be any fun."

"Why don't we just ask them if we can watch the fights with our dad? Oh, even better yet let's go ask Mr. Satan. If we can convince him then I'm sure they'll let us in."

"Hey that's not a bad idea. Maybe you aren't such a bubble brain after all."

"Hey, who are you calling a bubble brain?"

* * *

Hercule wrapped his tender face whimpering. "Darn that Trunks. How does a little kid pack so much power into one punch?" At the knock on his door Hercule jumped and yanked the bandage off his face. "Who is it? I asked not to be disturbed."

"Pardon the intrusion Mr. Satan but the two finalists from the Junior division have asked to shake your hand and receive an autograph." At the dazed expression on his bosses face the attendant cleared his throat. "It would really mean a lot to them sir."

What the hell? Was all Hercule could think as he absentmindedly agreed. He watched as Goten and Trunks filed in looking innocent and happy. "Um, yes well, that'll be all, I'll show these kids out myself later on. Get out." The attendant bowed and Hercule crouched down. "so you want an autograph from the champ huh?"

"Actually Mr. Satan." trunks began grinning mischievously now. "we were hoping you would give us the opportunity to watch the adult competition from back stage view. All those people in the stage really cramp our style." Trunks said coolly. "Everyone keeps coming up to us, telling us how cute we are and how proud they are of me for beating you and all sorts of stupid stuff. We can't enjoy the match that way."

"Well, uh I don't know if I can allow that. The adult competition is a very dangerous scene compared to the junior. I don't think it's safe for you."

"But Champ," Goten said his eyes wide and hopeful. He had practiced it so many times against Chichi he had it down pat. "My parents are in the competition. You don't want me sitting with strangers do you?" The lie burned his tongue, but if it got him into the backstage arena with his mom and dad.

"I'm sorry kid I just can't do it."

"Alright," Trunks said cracking his knuckles. "I didn't want to have to do this the hard way. I know your secret bub. I know it wasn't you who defeated Cell."

"What?" he quickly covered Trunks' mouth. "How do you know that?" He whispered harshly. He was quickly pushed away easily.

"Because, our dad was one of the real fighters to beat him. We have proof and are willing to expose it if you don't cooperate."

"You wouldn't… I'd be ruined." Hercules mind whirled and her bowed at the kid's feet shamefully. "Please, I'll do anything, don't expose the truth!"

"We won't, so long as you get us the maximum privileges and do exactly what we say." Trunks grinned back at Goten and gave a thumbs up. Goten returned it laughing when Hercule reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The World Martial Arts tournament was always exciting to Rikku. The crowds, the fighters, the food, just everything left her tingling with glee. Things had changed a bit since her days, but the basic set up hadn't changed much. She knew Hercule was tough for a human but she had never admired him for his strength. Rikku instead was glad he had increased the world of Martial Arts. With more people interested then the more people gathered to enjoy the fun. Hence why she had no hard feelings towards the man for holding the lime light all to himself. He could have it.

"Oh you're here!" The announcer shouted after spotting the group. Rikku greeted him smiling and walked closer. "That's great, okay now everyone is gathered all we're missing is Mr. Satan." The announcer blinked when a tenant came in with Goten and Trunks.

"Mr. Satan is a little indisposed at the moment, he's asked that we let these boys from the Junior Division draw for him."

"Goten! Trunks?" Rikku gasped running up to her son and his brother. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Goten began not wanting to lie to his mother.

"It was the craziest thing, Rikku." Trunks started. "We went to go talk to the Champ and he decided to give us ring side privileges. He's even letting us draw for him. He's a really nice guy. Isn't he Goten?" He nudged Goten who flustered and nodded.

"Is that so?" Rikku gave a secret smile and whispered. "Don't worry, I won't tell Chichi."

Goten blinked then smiled and grinned. "Yeah!"

"You should be really proud of your son Miss Rikku." The tenant stated with a big smile. The champ went on and on about these boys and their amazing techniques. He said that he could even give them private lessons."

"Well now, if the Champ says that how can I say no?" Rikku played along laughing. Vegeta chuckled as well. When Trunks jogged up to stand beside him he patted the boys head.

"Nice work boys."

* * *

Rikku summed up the competition. Her eyes scanning each opponent one by one. She shuddered at the two bald guys who seemed to look not only angry but on edge like that had a bad meal or something. Her eyes landed on Mighty Mask, the man Goten and Trunks were originally going to abduct. "Ugh, is that guy really going to wear that? He looks so… weird."

"What a loser wearing such a ridiculous disguise." Vegeta agreed.

Goten heard this and leaned in to Trunks. "I told you so."

"Now then let's get the ball rolling. The first up to draw is…Mr. Killa." Rikku bowed down to Goten when Killa walked up.

"Exciting huh? You should keep on competing Goten. I was really proud of you."

"Number 14 goes to Killa," Goten heard the announcer speak. "Next is Kibito."

"I didn't win though."

"So?" Rikku said ruffling his hair. "It's not always the win that matters Goten. What really matters is that you enjoy yourself. Fighting in a tournament is like a big game. There can only be one winner but everyone has fun participating. Am I right?"

"Yeah! I never thought of it like that before." he had t admit it had been loads of fun fighting with Trunks and the other kids. He just wished he could have had the chance to fight against the adults too.

"Kibito is 7, and next up is Krillen!"

Rikku smiled and picked up Goten letting him rest on her hip. She had missed the boy terribly. She still remembered the day he was born. So tiny, explorative and playful… despite his height growth he hadn't changed one bit. They watched together as Gohan drew putting him up against Kibito.

Rikku sent her gaze to the tall pink faced man she had met before. He was a being of few words and was deep and serious. She worried for Gohan, but believed in his power. She patted his shoulder. "He's a big guy, but remember a real fighter fights with the mind."

"Right," Gohan smiled at his mother. He had missed her something fierce. He had missed seeing her at the dinner table stuffing her mouth, her kind smile, and words of wisdom as well as corny come backs. "Thanks, mom."

"Miss Number Eighteen!" the announcer called. When Eighteen approached he gave a crack of a grin. "Is that your real name?"

"My father was pretty dull." She drew a ball, "Now I'm number nine."

Rikku laughed a little. She was glad to see that both Androids had found peace in the world without having to destroy it. She was doubly glad that Chichi had found happiness and love in Seventeen. The next few combatants drew numbers. Shin, the short guy who had claimed to be her fan, drew number 3. Jewel, a human pretty boy, drew number 16. Spopovich, one of the bald men who apparently was a regular participant in these bouts, had stumbled over looking like he was in pain. He drew number 6.

"Those guys give me the creeps mom." Goten whispered clutching his mother's gi.

"You're not the only one." She whispered.

"Rikku, it's your turn." The announcer waved her way. She grinned and looked at Goten.

"Wanna draw for me kiddo?"

"Hey, yeah!" She set Goten down and they walked hand in hand to the box. She lifted him up so he could reach in. Goten latched his tongue between his teeth trying to reach in and managed to grab a ball. "Ah, there we go. You're number 11 mom!"

"Nice job Goten. That puts me in a blank spot. I don't have an opponent yet. Who do you think I'll fight?"

"As long as it isn't that scary bald guy I don't care." Goten jumped down from her arms and ran back over to Trunks. "You can pull Mr. Satan's ball since I already drew."

"Look at you, how is picking a ball fun?"

"Oh come on Trunks, we're a part of the adult competition now. We get to be up close to all the big fighters. How can you not find that exciting?"

"I'd rather fight them then watch them."

Rikku continue watching the draws. Videl, and an Arabian blubber ball named Pintar drew numbers. Videl had the bad luck of being put up against Spopovich, while Pintar had the even unluckier draw of being put against Krillen. The poor man didn't know what he was getting himself into.

When Vegeta got called up she paid close attention wondering who he would be put up against. She hoped he wouldn't get put against Jewel or any of the normal humans. She had a feeling that he would show them no mercy. When he drew his lips curved into his trademark smirk, and instead of flashing the ball at the announcer he turned and showed the ball to her. He had drawn number 12.

"Well that figures."

"No, not the two of them!" Piccolo exclaimed. He had a bad feeling about this tournament.

"Hey," Trunks grinned. "Your mom is gonna fight dad. This ought to be good."

"Yeah, I wonder who will win."

"I'm pretty sure dad will win."

"How do you know? Gohan says my mom is the strongest woman in the universe!"

"Yeah, the strongest woman, but not the strongest person." That was true, Goten had to admit. To be perfectly honest he didn't know who was stronger. Just sensing their energies now they were matched… but that… was just the tip of the iceberg.

_**He-he. The tournament starts next chapter, but what will be the outcome? Find out next… "WMAT: Victory, Defeat, or Surrender?" **_


	9. Victory, Defeat, or Surrender?

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 9:****Victory, Defeat, or Surrender?**

Gohan watched Piccolo closely. The Namek had been in the same tense position since the lots had been finalized. After Krillen's fight Piccolo would be next and he would be up against Shin, a stranger who's power was unlike anything Gohan had felt before. He wasn't particularly worried about the strength of his power but of the feeling. The power felt almost untouchable. He wondered if he had to worry about Kibito as well.

Rikku couldn't sit still. She was so excited. She hadn't fought Vegeta since their first encounter twelve years ago. The image of that brawl was enough to get her blood flowing and her feet to itch and dance. She stretched letting her muscles tense, then relax. Goten was besides her to crunches, although the boy wouldn't be fighting he like the feeling of togetherness it brought knowing he and his mother were stretching together.

She spotted Piccolo with his game face on and his body completely tensed and stressed. His aura was anything but his usual calm. Shin and Kibito made their way through the open doorway to join the rest of the fighters and she felt the air of their energy grow even thicker. Things were gonna be interesting in the first round.

* * *

Bulma opened a soda and handed it to Yamcha with a bright gleeful face. "For you," she giggled.

"Why thank you." Yamcha laughed taking a sip. "You're in an awful good mood today." He watched as her body gently rock side to side in a kind of gleeful dance.

"I guess I'm still giddy over Trunks winning the Junior Division this morning. I was totally expecting Goten to win and to have my son beat all odds and come out on top you bet I'm in a good mood. Vegeta also has the highest chance of winning the adult competition. Could you imagine father and son winning in the same day?"

"Vegeta has a long way to win, especially if he has to fight Rikku in the first round." Chichi said a little irritated at Bulma's high and mighty vibes.

"Oh, need I remind you Chichi," Bulma said fighting fire with fire. "My Vegeta help save the world you know."

"I hate to break it to you Bulma, but Rikku has never lost a first round fight in these tournaments. She's always come out on top."

"Oh, is that why she wears that halo around her head?" Bulma said her temper rising. Yamcha and Seventeen exchanged helpless glances and laughs.

"Rikku is fighting so she can win the money and help put her children through school! She's not heartless you know! She's not in it for cheap thrills!"

"Vegeta will win!"

"No, Rikku will!"

"Vegeta!"

"Rikku!"

* * *

Rikku and Vegeta sneezed simultaneously and rubbed their noses. They exchanged glances and returned to their previous activities. Trunks tugged on his father's gi. "You're gonna win today right dad?"

"Of course, I've never lost a fight to Karat, I don't plan on starting now."

"Awesome, She may have been the first to go super saiyan, but you'll always come out on top."

"Naturally, and don't you start going soft on me after this. I expect you to continue you training and stay on top of your brother. There's nothing I hate more than a winner who loses his advantage." As he did. He had let his ego swell after beating Rikku the first time. He had taken her as his captive and was rewarded by her overwhelming growth of power. He had lost sight of his goal and had fought to always stay on top of her. He couldn't let himself get weak just because she was in other world. He would find a way to keep her here this time. She would not escape his grasp again.

The tournament started, the announcer cheerfully welcoming Pintar and Krillen into the ring to begin the match. The rolly polly Arabian made a call out into the crowd pumped for the fight he was confident in winning. Marron and Rika both wrinkled their noses at the man shuddering.

"That man fighting daddy looks really scary. I hope he doesn't hurt him."

"I wouldn't worry Marron." Yamcha assured rubbing her head. "Your dad is one of the toughest fighters around."

"Is that true?"

"I'll tell you this. I sure wouldn't want to fight him."

* * *

Krillen looked utterly bored watching Pintar show off. The man rolled his body like a baton in a motion that looked so slow that it made Krillen a little dizzy from even attempting to watch them. Pintar came up laughing and sweating and patted his belly. "Here you can have the first punch, right here in the gut. Come on short stuff show me what you got."

Tired of his bull Krillen obliged him, "Mmm, k." Krillen's fist sunk into the belly of the beast making him wheeze and whine. Then Krillen's fists began to slap Pintar silly before he kicked him out of the ring sealing his victory.

"Woo Hoo! Nicely done Krillen!" Rikku complimented Goten and Trunks laughing at Pintar's bent and beaten form sprawled on the ground. Krillen grinned holding up a peace sign.

"It was nothing. Hey Piccolo, you're up next."

The tension tasted hard in Rikku's throat and she exchanged glances with both Piccolo and Vegeta before turning her eyes to Shin who made his way past the crowd of fighters. Piccolo was thoroughly disturbed by his presence, and Rikku couldn't quite place the reason why. It was true he was a suspicious and mysterious character, but he had shown no ill will in their direction.

The two fighters exited the crowd's applause roaring in the combatants ears. They squared off their eyes locking. Piccolo struggled to compose himself. His mind wasn't focused and his body was hesitant to even aim a fist in Shin's direction. The presence he sensed from Shin was almost familiar and he couldn't quite place it.

Fear jolted to life in his body as the familiarity rang like a clear bell in his ears now. It couldn't be him. Why would he be here?

Shin smiled and as if reading his thoughts responded, "I promise, you'll know soon."

"Come on," the announcer pressed feeling the heat of the angry crowd on his back. "Are you guys going to fight or what?"

That did it, Piccolo's fear growing and he backed off his arms falling limp to his sides. He couldn't fight this person. "I'm sorry," he told the announcer. "I can't."

* * *

Gohan was shocked. Piccolo was quitting? Piccolo never quit, not in any of the years he had known him did Piccolo every quit or back off from a fight.

"Why did Mr. Piccolo forfeit?" Goten asked Gohan tugging on his cape. "I thought you said that he was stronger than those guys."

"Well, apparently he doesn't think so." Gohan explained to his kid brother. When Piccolo entered the backroom again he hesitated to talk to him. "Is he, really that strong?"

"Yes, more so than you could imagine."

"Oh good grief," Krillen exclaimed. "Please tell me you just got a head ache or something. I'm the one who has to fight him next!"

Rikku slid closer to Vegeta whispering. "We'd best keep an eye on those two. If they scare Piccolo that much we may have ourselves a rough match up later on."

"You worry about your fight with me." Vegeta assured. "You have no business concerning yourself with that fight."

"Vegeta," Rikku crossed her arms. "I'm serious."

"So am I," He unfolded her arms. "I only have you for one day. Whatever threat those two pose there's no way I'm letting them spoil it for me. I'll fight them off myself if I have to."

The unexpected comment had Rikku blushing and she bowed her head. "Alright. I'll leave it to you then."

The crowd outside cheered and shouted for the next match knowing exactly who was up. "Videl! Videl! Videl!"

"They really like you," Gohan said smiling down at Videl. "Looks like we got ourselves a smart crowd."

"Thanks," Videl smiled feeling assured by Gohan's presence behind her. She walked down the line stopping briefly to give Gohan a thumbs up. "I wanna see you in the next round, ok?"

Gohan blushed but then returned the smile and nodded. "You can count on it."

Videl took her place in the ring letting the cheer of the crowd build up her adrenaline. Spopovich made his way into the ring with her snarling and sweating like a pig. His muscles bulged sickeningly and his eyes were a little crazed. The calm assurance she had before slipped away cold and she squared him off narrowing her eyes at him. This was not gonna be a pretty fight.

Rikku felt more uneasy about this particular fight then she did about Piccolo's. The two men, Yamu and Spopovich, were characters that rang the bell in the creep area. Spopovich was the meaner of the two, more rancid, and more itching for a fight. Her hands fisted at her side and she relaxed when feeling Goten's small warm hand touch it. She looked down and smiled relaxing and pulling him up on her hip so he had a better view to watch. Trunks squeezed himself between her and Vegeta his little blue eyes locked in on the fight. The ring was quiet where the crowd was not. Everyone in the ring seemed to be cheering for the champion's daughter.

* * *

In the back Piccolo stared down his former opponent. Outside of the ring he was able to calm his nerves and let his voice confirm his identity.

"What is it?" Shin spoke softly knowing Piccolo had to clear his mind of questions.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken. I have to know." Piccolo waited a beat before asking. "Are you the Grand Kai?"

"Sorry," Shin answered honestly. "No I'm not."

"I'll tell you who he is." Kibito said suddenly appearing behind Piccolo. Piccolo glanced back and his eyes widened as four words escaped Kibito's lips. "He's the Supreme Kai."

**_Ah! Shocker, lol. At least for those who haven't seen the DBZ series. Anywayz Piccolo has found out Shin's real idenitity, but what is his real purpose for being here on Earth let alone the tournament! And what about Spopovich? What is his and Yamu's purpose? We'll find out next time... "Stay down Videl! Gohan's confession." _**


	10. Stay Down Videl!

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 10: Stay Down Videl! Gohan's Confession. **

The Supreme Kai, Piccolo mulled that title in his head after being left alone. He knew of the four Kais, and the Grand Kai that oversees their actions, but he had always suspected that there was an even higher power… The Supreme Kai. Why would he be here, and why was he so interested in Rikku?

"Piccolo?" Rikku walked up having left Goten with Trunks and Gohan to watch Videl's fight. "You okay? Did that Shin guy say anything odd?" At his dazed expression she grinned. "He's not giving you a hard time is he? I bet if I told him you were once guardian of Earth he'd show more respect."

"No!" Piccolo held up his hands panicking. "Don't tell him that!"

Rikku blinked confused by Piccolo's embarrassed and troubled expression as he walked off to a dark corner as if to hide. How odd and very unlike Piccolo. He must have changed in her absence. She shrugged and walked back to the venue to watch. "How's she doing guys?"

"She's kicking butt!" Goten exclaimed punching the air. "Yeah give it to him Videl!"

"Just look at her go. I give the guy two more minutes tops." Gohan assured completely confident of his girl- err friend's strength.

Rikku watched her earlier weight lifting from the words. She smiled when Spopovich took a hard fall onto the concrete. It returned when the hulking form rose as if never being hit. Rikku's eyes narrowed. "Something's not right." She murmured to herself.

"Spopovich is up again! No matter how hard Videl tries he just won't stay down! Yes, this is hand to hand combat at its best!" The announcer cheered to the crowd.

Yeah, he wouldn't stay down, and that's what worried Rikku. The man looked like he was running on some sort of drug high, his body not feeling any pain, or registering any hit. It was as if he wasn't even controlling his body. Vegeta even began taking notice of the oddity. They shared concerned glances, Rikku nodding once in a silent agreement of the situation. Vegeta turned full faced to the fight steadying his uneasy son by resting a hand on his head. Trunks looked at him oddly and stopped Goten from celebrating anymore. Goten, confused looked to his parents and noticed their dead serious faces. Something was wrong, and both of them knew it.

No matter how many times Videl slammed her opponent down he would just rise up again, laughing and drooling blood from his mouth. The sickening sight made Rikku's stomach roll.

"What's going on?" Gohan spoke aloud not understanding why Spopovich was out.

"She should quite the match, right now." Rikku stated walking next to her son. Krillen, who too had been watching looked back confused. "Something's not right with her opponent."

"Huh, but why," Krillen asked. "Videl has the upper hand."

"Yeah, mom, Krillen's right."

Rikku said nothing and studied Spopovich with cool calculating eyes. She had been in many battles on various levels of danger. She sensed the foreboding aura around Spopovich and wished Videl would take heed and forfeit. Her dark fears rang to life as Spopovich slapped Videl making her sail across the stadium floor. Gohan was utterly shocked.

Whispers and murmurs of concern filled the audience and voices began to shout urging her up to her feet. Videl stood wiping the blood from her lip. Spopovich walking right to her. She jumped to action meeting his sprint she became caught off guard when his foot suddenly shot up and kicked her all the energy she spent sprinting pushed right back at her and sending her out of the ring, she looked down and concentrated letting her energy suspend and letting her float before her body could touch the outside.

"Yeah, that a girl. You know I taught her that trick." Gohan bragged feeling mighty proud of his student.

"She should have stayed down. She would have been better off if she had landed out of the ring." Rikku narrowed her gaze. "Just look at him, there should be no way for him to withstand all of Videl's attacks and still be standing."

"How does he do it then? What's his secret?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Goten leaned into Trunks. "Do you think that bald guy is cheating?"

"I think so, why else would dad and your mom be all serious. Come on let's go tell the announcer guy." Trunks yanked Goten over but was quickly stopped by Vegeta.

"Just where do the two of you think you're going?" He yanked them up by their shirts.

"Ack, but dad we were just…"

"You let them be. This is that girl's fight not yours. If she wants to press the matter she'll take it up with the judges. In the meantime just grit your teeth and bear it." He dropped them both landing with a thud. "Got it?"

"Yes sir," they answer in sync. They shot up when the crowd roared together. Their eyes shot up to the battle and they gasped seeing Spopovich's head snapped backwards. Rikku bent down in an effort to cover their eyes, but it was too late.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Gohan exclaimed seeing Spopovich fall and Videl go to her knees. Videl's heart was heavy and she had a sickening twist in her gut. She wanted to vomit, she hadn't even hit him that hard. How was it that she managed to snap a man's neck with a kick?

"Well that's it," she heard the announcer like a buzz of bees in her ear. "Videl has clearly defeated her opponent, but she will be disqualified for using excessive force. Those are the rules."

Rikku sighed her heavy chest lifting a little to breathe. It was over, and despite the relief that came with it she felt a pang for the guilt Videl must have been suffering. She looked to the stage seeing deep sadness in the girl's eyes. When those eyes shifted to her opponent they widened and she shot up looking deathly afraid. Rikku turned her own gaze and stood up with both boys still tucked in her grasp wriggling.

"Mom, I can't see! Let go! What's going on?"

"He's… alive."

Not only was he alive but he was up. The man twisting his head back and snapping it in place as you would a puzzle piece. That confirmed it. Something unearthly was controlling Spopovich and Videl was in serious danger. The fight continued, but Videl lost her upper hand.

Even when Videl took flight to take a breather he followed her flying up to continue his assault. She fought hard, not willing to give up against his vicious beats, but her body was weakening and she found it harder and harder to find the strength to fight back. She was tossed about the ring like a rag doll punched, kicked and beaten over and over until she was screaming in pain. All the while Spopovich laughed and drank up her agony like sweet milk.

Gohan was at his wits end. His hair spiked as did his energy and he could no longer feel the tips of his fingers as he clenched his fists so tight he though his gloves might rip open. Videl's screams rang in his ears and he wanted to scream.

Videl, she had become an important part in his life. She was forceful, strong, and justified. She believed in hope, truth, beauty, and above all justice. She had fought alongside and had kept his secret Saiyaman identity. She laughed with him, her smile bright and cheery as his mothers and her presence fun and soothing. Now she was in pain, and crying for help, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Whoa, calm down Gohan." Rikku put her hands on her son's shoulders as the boy fought with his super saiyan strength. His cape and turban already discarded he felt his super saiyan power rising to the surface fighting to be released through his anger. "You're not going out there!"

"You expect me to just stand here and watch!" He looked down at his mother his teeth gritted. He had a familiar sense of déjà vu. He remembered when his mother had stopped him from running to Piccolo when he had been facing 17 and Cell. The two of them waiting helplessly at Kami's lookout sensing their struggle, and their pain. No, he wouldn't go through it again!

He saw Videl's head being slowly crushed against Spopovich's foot and it did it for him. He pushed his mother away sending her flying to the grass and ran to the edge. "VIDEL!"

"That's enough!" A new voice rang through the crowd and over Gohan's cry. "End it now Spopovich!" It was Yamu. He stood at the edge of the ring his arms crossed. "We don't have time for this. End it now!"

With much hesitation Spopovich slid his foot off Videl and kicked her out of the ring letting her land in the grass at Gohan's feet. He crouched down to her cradling her head in his hands. "Videl, are you alright?"

"Shall I call out a stretcher?" The announcer asked kneeling worried beside Gohan and Videl.

"No, I'll take her myself." Gohan's eyes rose and he growled. "Spopovich!" he waited for him to turn before continuing. "Next time, it'll be you and me, and I'll win." He grit his teeth as the man just brushed his threat and flew off with Yamu.

"Hey Krillen," Rikku looked to her old friend. "Do you have any sensu beans?"

"No, I didn't think I'd need them."

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Good ole instant transmission, Rikku put her fingers to her head and disappeared to Korin's tower.

"Hey don't worry Gohan," Krillen said as Gohan walked in with Videl in arm. "Rikku just left to get some sensu beans to fix her up.

Gohan pulled Videl into his arms jogging past the others and straight to the medical wing. She wheezed in his arms breaking his heart. He slowed down his jog just enough to look down at her and press a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't let anything like this happen to you again, Videl."

"Gohan," her hands gently fisted in his gi and she passed out to the sounds of his comforting voice.

"I love you." His words were whispered and he felt the weight on his chest, from denying his feelings, lift. "I'll always protect you."

_**Okay all together now… 3...2...1... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_**He-he, I had to put that in there. I love the Gohan/Videl pairing! They're so cute together! Anyway another chapter up and another critical point passed. Next up is Gohan and Kibito and the real truth will be revealed.**_

_**Stay tuned… "Pure Heart Power!" **_


	11. Pure Heart Power

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 11: Pure Heart Power**

Gohan paced back and forth impatiently. The tournament had been put on hold due to Videl's critical condition. Gohan was antsy and he was unable to go back in without running into paparazzi. His mother had left five minutes ago, she should be back by now with that transmission technique of hers. He looked to his opponent, Kibito, who was silent and still aside his comrade Shin. Krillen fidgeted at his side his own patience wearing thin. The crowd grew restless and talk of proceeding with the next match was debated between the judges and announcer.

Suddenly Rikku appeared a little brown bag in her grasp. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Korin was in the middle of lunch." She grinned innocently and tossed a bean to Gohan. "Here ya go."

"Thanks mom, I'll go run these to Videl." He paused by Kibito. "Hey, just hang tight big guy, I'll be right back."

Rikku looked to Kibito and Shin, the two of them looking calm in their own unique way. Shin had a mischievous smile on his face that reminded her a little of the leprechauns and sprites that she had heard of in bedtime stories, and fairy-tales. Kibito's face was the polar opposite, grim, and grumpy but his eyes were cool and collective taking in all his surroundings. They made a funny pair.

Gohan rushed with all his leg strength ignoring the media and any others that passed by. He slammed his way through the paparazzi and knocked on the door before entering the infirmary. "Hey you stupid punk, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Satan greeted him with his scowl and overprotective father voice.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I have something that will make Videl better."

"You have some nerve kid, barging in here without permission." Satan was left unbalanced as he tried to push Gohan out and away from Videl, but was outmaneuvered. Gohan slid up to her looking at Videl's bruised yet pretty face. He slid the bean up smiling. "Here take this."

Completely trusting him Videl smiled and opened her mouth. She took the bean and chewed thoughtfully. "There you are, now I gotta go and win my next match. Wish me luck." He gripped her hand once before jolting out the door Mr. Satan cursing him behind his back. Videl wanted to laugh, Gohan was such a brave soul facing her father head on. As she chewed she felt her body gaining strength and the pain slipping. Her eyes widened as she suddenly sat upright and looked down at her fingers. None of them were broken anymore, she felt completely rejuvenated. "I'm all better now!" She exclaimed jumping on top of her bed, the doctor and Mr. Satan shocked beyond all words.

* * *

Gohan made it just in time, the announcer was having a hard time calming down the crowd and was thoroughly relieved to see he could get on with the next match. Gohan and Kibito wasted no time making their way to the ring. The crowd was riveted, applauding and cheering for the anticipation of the bout. Gohan heard his name from the stands and tensed glancing over to see Erasa, Sharpner, and some other kids from his class cheering for him. How had they recognized him?

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he realized his turban had come off and without it, his disguise just wasn't the same, so he quickly ditched the sunglasses facing the crowd as himself. Not wanting to leave the crowd in suspense Gohan crouched into position locking eyes with Kibito.

Kibito eyed his competitor admiring his courage for facing a stranger head on. He looked for fear in his face and found none, and wondered if the boy knew what he was getting himself into. The feelings he did sense within him was uneasiness, a lack of comfortability, as if he was unsure whether to demonstrate his true potential in the ring. That did him little good. Kibito needed to see his Super Saiyan strength.

"Gohan, I'm curious to see your Super Saiyan strength. Show me, for it may be of some use to us."

"What? Hold on," Gohan lowered his defense. "How do you know I'm a Super Saiyan?" Gohan's eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean you'll be able to use them?"

"You'll find out in time. Show me." Kibito urged again.

* * *

Krillen strained his ears trying to hear the conversation. "What's going on? They're not fighting."

Rikku too was befuddled. "He wants to see Gohan become a Super Saiyan," but why? She added silently. Her nerves began to trickle up her spine and she kept a firm grip on Goten's shoulders.

"Gohan!" Rikku heard Piccolo shout to Gohan. They exchanged looks, and Gohan understood what Piccolo wanted. He was going to have to explose his powers. RIkku narrowed her eyes at Piccolo.

"What is it Piccolo? What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure Rikku, but we'll find out." He heard Shin approach and closed his eyes waiting to see what would unfold.

"It's time," Shin spoke to Rikku and her friends. "You do not need to worry about Gohan. He will be fine, but I want you to promise that no matter what happens you will not enter the ring."

"Why? What do you want with my son?" Rikku's voice went hard her protectiveness for her family rising.

"He wants to see Gohan's power."

"I don't know you," Vegeta stated narrowing his eyes at Shin, "and you're telling me what to do?"

"Show him some respect!" Piccolo suddenly shouted. "That is no way to talk to the Supreme Kai!"

Rikku jolted her eyes popping. "I heard stories from King Kai, but I thought they were just stories." She took a closer look. "Shin, you're the Supreme Kai?"

* * *

Gohan had no idea what he was doing. This little stunt he was about to pull would surely get him kicked out of school. If the teachers and staff didn't see him as athreat then his classmates surely would. Then again, he thought glancing to PIccolo, he'd always trusted PIccolo's judgement. If he felt it necessary for him to show off, then there was no second guessing himself. He would just have to be careful not to go overboard. He sensed

Sparks flew around the tiles theys tood upon as energy flowed through Gohan's veins. He prepared himself for the act that used to come naturally. He hadn't pushed his limits in some time and he felt a sense of... longing. He wanted to touch that power again, feel that force that helped him and Vegeta stomp all over Cell. "You wanna see me turn into a Super Saiyan, fine, but just remember you asked for it"

* * *

From the sidelines Shin continued his calm explanation for the need of Gohan's display. "Listen, for I'm certain that the moment Gohan transforms Spopovich and Yamu will attack him."

"I don't know what you want from us." Krillen spoke. "Gohan can take care of himself."

"Yes, of course."

"Why are they gonna attack Gohan?" Goten asked concerned for his brother.

"They don't know it yet, but Gohan is the one they're looking for. Relax, they don't want his life, just his energy." Shin stepped aside as a newly healed Videl came barrelling through and jumped up on teh sign to look at the battle. Rikku saw the concern on Videl's face and pulled Goten to her side to grip his hand. She had a feeling she would be needing to hold them both back.

* * *

"Last chance for requests." Gohan said finally ready. "Do you just wanna see a Super Saiyan, or shall I kick it up to the next level?"

"What's that?" Kibito spoke thoroughly interested. "There's a level beyond that of a super Saiyan?" At gohan's Nod Kibito took a single step back and watched as the lights exploded in Gohan's eyes, the ground rumbled beneath his feet. As if in pain Gohan screamed the connections with his mind coming loose as he let his own power overhwlem and he touched that spot in his heart. He released it, wave after wave his power came thrashing out in a giant light blinding the viewers of the audience.

* * *

"You're kidding" Videl gasped out staring at Gohan in complete awe. "Gohan's the gold fighter?" Unbelievable, not only was he Saiyaman, the city's hero, but the mysterious gold fighter all her class mates had spoken of the day Gohan came to school. She should have known! His power, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. She touched her chest as a quick flutter danced in her heart. She was lost now, completely gone for him. "Gohan."

"Ha, he had a lot more power when he fought Cell." Vegeta spoke smirking. "Seems your son has gotten soft in these peaceful times Karat."

"That may be, but he is still the strongest fighter at this tournament." Shin ventured staring at the impressive display. "The only question is, will it be enough?"

For what? Rikku wanted to scream her heart beating hard against her chest. She felt Vegeta's hand on her shoulder and she gulped hard snesing the incoming powers of Yamu and Spopovich. Yamu carried some sort of device with a large M adormed on the shell. Gohan turned ready to fight them off, but Shin thrusted his hands out immobilizing Gohan and allowing him to get caught in Spopovich's grasp. "What are you doing!"

She heard Gohans cream and her heart dropped seeing the device pierce into Gohan's abdomen. "GOHAN! They're killing him!"

"Trust me, he'll be fine!"

Videl hesitated from her spot hoisted above the Tenkaichi sign. Her fingers clenched and she found her grip failing and her legs struggling to straighten. "Gohan... he's... losing." She glares and jumps. "No! Gohan!" She gasps when her hand is grabbed and she look back seeing Rikku. "Let me go! He need help!"

Behind Rikku Vegeta gripped both Goten and Trunks as they too panic over Gohan's situation. "Gohan will be fine." Even as she said it there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Rikku..." Videl's eyes plead up to her but she gave up turning around and watching helplessly as Gohan's energy sank and sank. Gohan's golden lock loosing luster and returning to their sheer black color. The sickening cheerful faces on Yamua nd Spopovich made her stomach clench and Videl had to look away to compose herself. Don't give up, she urged him silently, don't die!

The light created from the device made harsh shadows over the stadium creating a sort of darkened field, and blinding the audience. When it was all over Yamu and spopovich take off leaving Gohan crumpled at Kibito's feet, and the onlookers stunned. Rikku's legs trembled having hated to watch and only speculate the scenario that unfolded in front of her. She turned to Shin.

"No body move, let Kibito handle Gohan. He is in no need of your assistance."

"Mind telling us just what happened? Where are they taking my son's energy?"

"I must leave and find out that very same thing. If you wish to no more you will just have to follow. I could use your help anyway." He pauses looking to Gohan as Kibito knelt beside him. "I will understand if you feel you need to stay here, but I must go." With that Shin took off, and with barely a second to think on it Rikku released Videl and stepped forward.

"Oh I'm going, alright." She had no real choice.

**_FINALLY! I've been itching to upload for days! Sorry this took me so long to update. You won't believe the crazy Sh-...Shtuff i've been putting up with. Hope you enjoy this segment and look for the next chapter! "The Wizard Babidi, and Majin Buu"_**


	12. The Wizard and Majin Buu

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 12: The Wizard & Majin Buu**

Vegeta snarled dropping the boys with a loud thud. "What the hell do you mean you're leaving? Don't you remember you and I have a match coming up?"

Rikku glanced back and rubbed her cheek. "I remember well enough but I have a feeling this is much bigger than the tournament Vegeta."

"You listen to me Karat." He grabbed her by the shirt yanking her to her toes so they were eye to eye. "After the next two matches you and I are scheduled to fight. So if you leave you had better come back. I only entered this stupid tournament so I could beat you!" Vegeta's anger boiled, and Rikku could feel it simmer from his fingertips.

"Okay okay, "she yanked away laughing a little nervously. "I have to go with the supreme Kai, but I promise I'll put you at the top of my "things to do" list when I get back."

"You forget Karat, you're only allowed on Earth for one day, and I had hoped that you would spend it with me instead of some stupid shrimp with a Mohawk!"

He had a point, and she too wished the circumstances were different. "Why don't you come with me then. I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing that there's something big going on."

"Can we come too mom?" Goten tugged on his mother's gi his eyes wide and anxious.

"No Goten, you and Trunks stay here where I know you'll be safe." She bent down rubbing his hair smiling. "When I get back we'll play, but for now why don't you two find Chichi and Bulma and watch what's left of the tournament. Okay?" She cuddled him close then stood up jumping onto the stage to check on Gohan. He was pale, but still alive as promised. "Kibito be sure to look after Gohan for me."

"You have my word, and once he is healed I will follow you." Rikku nodded and shot into the sky after Shin. Piccolo quickly followed her, and with teeth gritting Vegeta followed suit.

"I'm right behind you Karat!"

* * *

Goten rushed up as Kibito and the medics tend to Gohan. "Gohan! Gohan are you okay? What did those men do to you?"

"Relax child," Kibito assured Goten as a glow emitted from his hand and enveloped Gohan. "He'll be fine." The wave hit Gohan like a storm flooding his body with energy making him feel even stronger than before. He rose to his feet, Videl and Goten smiling large grins up at him.

"Do you feel better?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded and turned to Kibito.

"How did you do that?"

"If you come with me I will explain everything." He left it at that and shot into the sky as the others had. Trunks joined Goten up on the stage.

"Hey what's going on Goten? Where is everybody going?"

"I don't know." Goten said frankly scratching his head. "Are you gonna go too, Gohan?"

"Yeah, I think I better. They may need my help."

"We'll go too then!" Trunks shouted. "We can help for sure!"

"I'm going as well." Videl said. "Even if you don't let me I'll follow you anyway."

Gohan looked at the three eager faces and sighed. Why him? "Mom and Bulma are going to kill me." He floats up and the lot of them took off after Kibito. The audience watched them leave with as much bewilderment and shock. What was going to happen with the tournament now that the majority of the fighters had left?

Whatever they did it was of no concern to Rikku and the gang for the moment. What was their concern was the Supreme Kai, and the threat that seemed to hang on his shoulders. The moment she caught up to him he spoke of his need of her help, not to defeat Yamu and Spopovich, but a greater evil that was controlling the, a wizard.

Supreme Kai spoke of the Earth still in it's early years, when a wizard named Bibbidi with his monster Majin Buu. "Majin Buu was a fiend, he wiped out entire planets and galaxies with so little effort. Bibbidi took pride in the fact no force could withstand his power and continued to see to the destruction of the universe."

Vegeta chuckled under his breath thinking clearly in his mind. This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan.

"No Vegeta, you're wrong." Supreme Kai tilted his head back to see the stunned face of the Saiyan Prince. "There were five Grand Kais at that time, all a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Frieza. When they fought Buu, only one survived. He would have wiped your entire Saiyan race out with a breath just like so many others."

Rikku listened intently now. The story of Buu running cold in her mind and turning her blood to ice. If it was all true, did that mean Buu was here on Earth? Would her home once again be in danger?

"It is true, Buu's power is so great that even Bibbidi had a hard time controlling him. He sealed Majin Buu in a ball and transported him here to Earth where his next target would be. I managed to stop him before he could release Buu, and I chose to leave him in his resting place."

"Why?" Piccolo asked. "Why didn't you destroy the ball?"

"I thought it would be safer if he remained hidden. If I had made any attempt to destroy him, and he was suddenly released I would have no way of returning him, and he would be free to cause destruction. Also, until now, I thought Bibbidi was the only one who could open him."

"Until now?" Rikku questioned her eyes glancing back at Vegeta, who still looked flustered from his invasion of thought.

"It seems Bibbidi had a son. He called his son Babbidi, and at all costs we must stop him."

Back a ways Gohan, Videl, and the boys were receiving the same information from Kibito. At the information both of the youngsters whimpered. "So my mommy and daddy are going off to fight the Buu monster?"

"It may not come to that little one. So long as we can prevent Babbidi from releasing him we should be safe." Trunks and Goten exchanged fearful looks. Behind them Videl had a hard time keeping up as the wind blew hard in her eyes making it difficult to keep them open. Gohan dropped back looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I wish I was good at this like you are Gohan. I can't keep my eyes open. I'm slowing you down."

"You're just not used to the wind yet. You'll get there with some practice, but maybe it's a good idea if you go back. It's starting to look like one of those days that it could get kind of dangerous."

"Yeah, you're right, but promise me you'll take care of yourself." She looks at him. "And before I go tell me something. The gold fighter, it was really you wasn't it?"

After a moment's hesitation Gohan nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I lied, I just didn't want everyone to know."

"So seven years ago when that big group of people showed up to the Cell Games, that was you guys, and you were the little boy that was with them?"

Gohan couldn't lie to her anymore, Videl was too smart, and too involved for him to. "Yes."

"So my father wasn't the one who defeated Cell. It was you."

"Yes it was." He didn't hesitate and kept looking straight ahead. Videl smiled at him.

"I knew it. It seemed odd to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength. Now I know the truth, I'm glad." Her smile just got brighter as they looked in each other's eyes. "Thank you Gohan, now go be a hero again."

Gohan smiled and saluted sliding up to the boys. "Hey, you boys better go with her."

"WHAT? How come?" Goten whined.

"Someone has to watch out for her, and besides Bulma and Chichi are probably worried sick. You better go tell them where everyone's going."

Both boys pouted and fell back following Videl reluctantly. With a blast of speed Gohan and Kibito shot into the distance to catch up to the main group. Videl watched stopped in the middle of the air with the boys at her side. She smiled big. "You better come back, because I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan."

* * *

When Gohan caught up with the main group they were about ready to land. They watched from the safety of a small rocky mountain as Spopovich and Yamu were greeted by yet another of Babbidi's followers. The alien shelled and reminded Vegeta too much of some of Frieza's weakling henchmen.

"Is that Babbidi?" Rikku asked in a harsh whisper peeking her head up.

"No, that is just another one of his minions." Supreme Kai narrowed his eyes watching the three below discuss amongst each other. Rikku was the first to notice the surrounding area.

"That ground looks like it's been disturbed recently, like it was dug up."

"Of course!" Kibito growled. "It's obvious to me now, that's why we couldn't find his ship when we searched this area. He buried his ship underground!"

"That must mean he know that Kibito and I have followed him here. What other possibly reason could he have for hiding his ship?"

Gohan listened and watched, his eyes traveling over the area. He caught sight of the previous land owners, their bodies killed and laid helplessly in their own blood. The sight made his stomach twist and his Saiyan anger swell.

"Hey someone's coming out!" Piccolo announced, and the whirring sound of an elevator reaches their ears. Two figures step into the light from the dark entrance and supreme Kai let out a mutter of shock. Kibito too felt suddenly uneasy.

"Dabura! That accursed wizard, he's even managed to ensnare the king of the demons!"

"Which one is he?" Rikku said scooting closer to Supreme Kai so her voice wouldn't be strained to whisper.

"The tall one." He referred to the man standing tall beside his much smaller companion. Dabura's skin was red and he looked like the story book version of the Devil himself. His much shorter companion, which Rikku could only assume was Babbidi looked like an oversized bug, and she had the near unbearable urge to squash him under her boot.

"Is he strong?" She asked.

"Unbelievably. He is the king of Demon World."

"Wait, what is this Demon World?" Gohan wanted to know.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. One of you may be the strongest here, but in his shadow world Dabura is the best by far."

Rikku stomach jolted, not from fear but a sudden excitement she could only blame as he Saiyan DNA. She knew Vegeta must be feeling the same urges as she for he shifted beside her holding in a smirk.

"So I take it the little one is Babbidi."

"Yes, and he is by far the most dangerous of them all. If he can keep a being such as Dabura under his control. Just imagine the horrors he could inflict on this world."

"So if Dabura is this strong," Piccolo began to ask, "and Babbidi has him under his control. What is going to keep us from falling under his spell?"

"Babbidi harnesses the dark influences inside our hearts and manipulates them in order to control us. You have to be one of pure heart in order to escape his control."

"Well that says good for most of us," Krillen tried to laugh. "What about Piccolo, he hasn't always been one of the good guys."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Piccolo shouted making Krillen shudder and duck.

"I never anticipated for Dabura to be here." Supreme Kai spoke his voice laced with fear but wisdom. He did his best to think of a way out of the predicament they were in. "This changes everything."

"Surely the Supreme Kai is not afraid." Vegeta taunted earning a disapproving look from Rikku. "If you don't have the stomach for it I'll take them all on by myself."

"I may just let you do that Vegeta." Krillen muttered backing up from the front rocks.

Rikku, suddenly wary of her best friend's fear looked to him with a smile. "It looks like thee guys are going to be pretty tough. Why don't you get back to your family?"

"Well uh I, would love to stick around, but I guess you're right. I wouldn't be much help here."

"Yeah, and I'd hate to think of what your wife might do to me if something bad happened to you." She grinned earning a smile of relief from Krillen.

* * *

"It is a shame really," Babbidi said looking at the clay orb that held Gohan's pure energy. His voice was as squeaky and bug like as his face, and held a sort of malice in each tone. "I have no further use for you." He glanced back at Spopovich and Yamu who suddenly looked afraid. Babbidi's beady eyes locked to Spopovich first, and they glowed. Spopovich screamed in terror as his body began to expand and deform. Yamu backed away terror streaking down his spine as his companion combusted on command.

A laugh chortled in Babbidi's throat as his eyes go to Yamu. Dabura too looked to him and sneered. "Now, for our other friend."

Afraid for his life Yamu took off speeding through the sky and silently praying for them to leave him be. No such luck.

"Pui-Pui," Babbidi motioned his other minion. "Would you please kill him?"

"Yes, Master." The minion grinned and turned his arm upward aiming at Yamu's fleeing form. In a quick blast a bomb shot from his arm and disintegrated Yamu.

Rikku was in udder shock. Her hair began to stand up and Vegeta had to clamp his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her still and calm. "Those monsters. They killed their own allies."

"It's the mind of the villain, Karat." He frowned remembering how quickly he had disposed of Nappa when the giant had become of no use to him. The memory still sour and left an unhealthy taste in his mouth,

Babbidi whispered to Dabura as his eyes shifted back and forth sensing he presence of his audience. "It seems we have some company. Yamu and Spopovich were a bit careless in their escape."

"Hmm, the fools believe they are well hidden." Dabura said, his voice dark and tainted as if dripping with evil itself. "There are seven in all," he spoke counting the lot in his mind as he mentally scanned their auras. "We cannot use the energy from the Supreme Kai or Kibito, but three of these other fighters are quite strong and will serve useful to our purpose."

Rikku watched thoughtfully, the three below seemed to be conversing but her ears failed to pick up any sound amongst their whispers. She glanced to Piccolo to see if he caught anything, but at his solemn face she figured not. Why were they all just standing there? Were they basking?

A moment later Babbidi and the other minion known as Pui-Pui left Dabura alone, going into the confines of the ship. With his back to the lot of them Dabura stayed in his present spot. Rikku narrowed her gaze. "Why is he just standing there?"

"He knows that we're here!" Vegeta shouted and like a flash Dabura zipped up having already selected his first prey. With his palm pushed nearly to the nose of Kibito, Dabura unleashed his first shot, the blast overwhelming and almost sucking him out of existence. There wasn't even a trace left when the blast subsided.

_**These chapters aren't going nearly as fast as I would like them to go. I apologize! Keep the faith my loyal readers! I shall always post! I just need more time as of late. Anyway the new threat has been launched and already one casualty cost. How will the others fair against the new threat? Find out next chapter… " Dabura's amazing spit, & Level 1"**_


	13. Babbidi's Trap

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 13: Babbidi's Trap**

"Kibito!" Gohan shouted as his newest friend was blown away, having no chance to even block for his life. Like a flash he was just gone. He heard his mother go into a rage as she launched herself at Dabura and missed, Vegeta right behind her with a quick jolt of punches doing absolutely no harm. Dabura backed away, eying them as if they were his prey. They latched to Krillen who stood statue like from fear. Dabura acted, zooming in and spitting onto Krillen's face.

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai shouted cursing himself for his lack of speed in the crucial moment. "I should have warned them."

Krillen disgusted wiped the spit, and Piccolo launched disgusted and infuriated at the low tactic. He too managed to get himself spit on and he glanced down. He felt different all of a sudden, paralyzed, and heavy. At Krillen's screams realization hit him like stone. The spit was transforming them into statues. He too wriggled in horror as his body slowly grew to stone, he could breathe, he couldn't think, all he could do was watch as his hands, arms, legs, and body went stiff and cold.

"Krillen! Piccolo!" Rikku cried out her heart latched in her throat and tears of fury blinding her. She went to touch Piccolo's face, but stopped as Supreme Kai shouted at her.

"Don't touch them Rikku. They might break! If they do we'll have no way of putting them back together."

"Piccolo…" Gohan grew furious, his eyes shifting to Dabura. His Saiyan fury rising in his blood heating his hunger for battle against the monster before him. Dabura, unfazed by the group of angry stares, just laughed.

"I'll give you this one last chance to run, take it unless you want to end up like your friends."

Rikku watched as he returned to the ship, stubborn and proud of his job well done. The foul taste in her mouth wouldn't go away as she walked back to the statues of her closest friends. Piccolo's face had been captured in mid horror and the sight of it made her want to bawl. "Piccolo." she growled the tears soaking back into her eyes as she aced the Supreme Kai. "You said if we break them then there may never be a way to put them back together. Does that mean that there's a way to bring them back?"

"Yes, they will come back if Dabura is defeated."

"Oh really?" suddenly in a more cheerful mood she smirked, almost (spookily enough) like Vegeta. "Then it'll be easy. We'll get them back in no time."

Supreme Kai's face showed a look of shock and confusion.

"Let's do it mom." Gohan agreed standing beside her tall, and ready for action. "We'll beat them together."

"What are we waiting for?" Big grin and all she zipped forward taking to the skies alongside her son.

"Wait Rikku! You'll fall right into their trap!" Supreme Kai warned from on the ground. "It'll be much safer if we just wait outside."

"I'm sorry," Rikku apologized. "I just can't leave my friends like that." She gave an affirming nod to Gohan and they both sped off. Vegeta walked alongside Supreme Kai laughing a little.

"Sorry, but patience has never been our strong suit." With that he followed after Rikku.

* * *

Back at the tournament, there was a roar of complaints and vicious behavior. Videl and the boys had yet to returns and the crowd was restless for the fights to continue. However, with only a handful of fighters left, the tournament committee had no idea how to continue it.

"What shall we do? We can't just cancel it?"

"Well we can't continue it like normal either, we have an odd number of fighters left."

"Let's ask Mister Satan. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

In the crowd Chichi and Bulma were sitting side by side at their wits end. "Where could they have gone?" Bulma shouted to the sky furious with her son and Vegeta for taking off in the middle of the tournament. Vegeta was supposed to be here kicking Rikku's butt just like Trunks kicked Goten's. She wouldn't deny she was jealous. She had been nudging hints at Vegeta for the past seven years that he should move on, that Rikku was never coming back, but she was no match for the thick headedness of the Saiyan race.

He had stayed loyal to Rikku. For seven years she heard him dream, whisper, and lust after her. He wouldn't even take his lust out on other women, instead he trained, day in and day out. It was infuriating. It was… romantic.

She hated herself for thinking that. She was torn between her friendship for Rikku, and her feelings for Vegeta. On the outside Vegeta tried to act malice, and careless, but failed miserably in her eyes. She saw the devotion, dedication, the love, the kindness, and all those good emotions inside him that he so desperately tried to hide. She knew Rikku saw them too, which was why she and Vegeta were so close from the beginning. How could she compete with that?

"Oh well," Chichi said putting a soda into Bulma's hands. "Not much left to do but wait I guess. If it gets too late we'll just head back without them. They're adults, they can handle themselves and a couple of kids."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

The area around Rikku didn't look much like a spaceship. The enclosed space was barely big enough to hold a decent fight in. It would be cramped, of that much she was sure, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't need much room for this close encounter. When Supreme Kai jumped in she laughed a little. "So you couldn't resist either, huh?"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Rikku. I'm just here to ensure everyone's safety."

She didn't want to be disrespectful, but she had a feeling she wouldn't need Supreme Kai's help. Dabura, despite his nasty tricks, seemed just pompous to her, and the three of them together would be substantial enough to wipe him out. The door above where they had come in closed and she now knew why Supreme Kai had wanted them to wait. Once they entered, they couldn't get back out without defeating Babbidi.

"Oh well, that is what we came here to do."

"I could solve all our problems right now and blow this place into oblivion."

"No you won't!" Supreme Kai lectured much like a tempered mother. "That sudden shock could accidentally set Majin Buu free." At his wits end Supreme Kai paced a little looking at the group he had mistakenly lined himself up with. "The degree in which you underestimate him is astounding!"

Rikku looked to Vegeta shrugging. She didn't see the big deal, other than she had no idea how strong he was, I mean Frieza could blow up planets, and Cell could as well, what made Majin Buu so different?

There was a whirring sound, and the group turned to the door to see it slowly opening to reveal the minion from before. Pui-Pui laughed looking at his prey. "Greeting warriors, welcome to stage one."

"What's stage one?" Rikku asked. Pui-Pui pointed downwards.

"Master Babbidi is at the bottom stage, but in order to get down to him you must make it past each level where there is one fighter per level. Unfortunately for you, you needn't concern yourselves with stage two for you get to battle me here, and no one will make it out alive." He laughed maniacally his body juiced for the fight.

Vegeta was already wanting the maniac to shut up, won the privilege to go first in the twisted battles of life and death. Rikku looked disappointed at her hand where she had opted for paper instead of scissors, and inadvertently lost to Vegeta in Rock Paper Scissors. "Aww I wanted to fight this guy."

"Sorry, Karat, looks like you won't get your chance."

"Wait, please," Supreme Kai's head hurt from watching their totally Neanderthal way to choose the fighter. "You don't really intend to fight him by yourself do you?"

"Of course I do, what other way is there?" Completely unconcerned Vegeta stood toe to toe with Pui-Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life." He laughed. "I promise it's going to hurt."

Rikku rolled her eyes but smiled. She had always admired Vegeta's audacity in battle. No matter what the odds he walked in with full confidence and always delivered. When the battle began Pui-Pui was the first to attack and found himself stopped in his tracks with every move. Vegeta grabbed hand, foot, and head alike not even letting Pui-Pui breathe without feeling helpless against his strength.

When the inferiority caused Pui-Pui to flush out a fury of moves Vegeta dodged, barely even moving to avoid them. Vegeta's eyes were dead on his opponent studying every slip and twitch his body gave. He grabbed Pui-Pui's leg as it went for his head and sent him rushing back into the ceiling.

"What did I tell yah?" Rikku smiled to Supreme Kai. "Vegeta can handle this guy no problem."

"He's good." Supreme Kai commented.

"He's really good," Gohan agreed. "It looks like he's gotten a lot stronger."

"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training." Rikku said with a smile. She watched thoroughly enjoying herself. She shouldn't have found Vegeta's dominate ways in battle arousing, but she did. She loved watching his body move, very muscle, every look, every breath he took went straight to her heart and to her loins. God they needed to finish this fast. No way was she done with him. It been too long since they'd enjoyed each other's warmth. She refused to go back to other world without experiencing it one last time.

In her state of mind the sudden change of scenery caught her off guard and she tensed looking around as the spaceship had become a dust ball landscape, dark in the sky and dirt red on the ground Pui-Pui laughed. "My home planet, Master Babbidi has given me the advantage." Vegeta looked around, the area reminding him much of his own home planet. "You will notice by now that this planet is different from yours." Pui-Pui picked up a stone grinning. "It's the gravity, ten times stronger than Earth." he let the stone fall heavy at his feet. "You chances of winning are falling faster than that stone!"

Rikku wanted to laugh, but she kept a straight face. Oh, poor Pui-Pui. Vegeta, not as sentimental as his Karat, outright laughed in Pui-Pui's face. "Maybe if it was five hundred times normal gravity you might have the advantage, but ten?" He laughed again. "I don't even feel it."

"You're just bluffing." Pui-Pui assured, more to himself than to Vegeta. However, at the quick bout that sent him flying it proved his assumption wrong. Vegeta bounced and pumped his fists like a boxer his eyes cold and amused.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Pui-Pui didn't answer, instead he attacked head on, full of fury, but that fury did him little good. Vegeta pressed his hands to his opponent's chest sending him one fare-well smirk before blowing him into oblivion.

"All right, Vegeta!" Rikku jumped and ran over to him patting him hard on the back. "That's the Saiyan Prince I know!"

"I'm amazed that Babbidi would send us such a weakling." The area around them returned to normal, and the elevator door opened up to greet them to the next level.

"Hey look, the ground's opened up!"

"It looks like an elevator shaft." Gohan examined.

"Well then come on!" Rikku jumped down giddy.

"Right behind yah mom!" Gohan shouted thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Children, so easily amused." Vegeta followed suit. Rikku poked her head back out when Supreme Kai didn't follow.

"Hey, Supreme Kai, what are you waiting for?"

Supreme Kai was colored shocked. He had never seen such display of cool ability. Vegeta's moves had been near flawless when he had taken Pui-Pui down. Maybe he had been the one to underestimate.

_**I must be on a roll! Woot! Next installment up and I'm already pumped to release the others. So don't hesitate to keep up on the reviews, the more reviews I get the more eager I am to update! Vegeta has blasted away the opponent of stage one, but what awaits them in the next areas? Get ready to find out in the next chapter… "Light Show!" **_


	14. Light show

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 14: Light Show**

Ugh! How long was she supposed to wait? Rikku put her hands on her hips frowning. Ten minutes had already passed since they arrived at Stage two and she had been cooling her heels waiting for her chance to fight. Vegeta's battle left her hungry for a good fight, especially after all these years. "Hey! Come on! Get out here!"

"Ugh, from what I've seen so far I see no real reason to fight these people."

"What? You can't be serious." Supreme Kai spoke with astounding shock. More and more these people were confusing and blowing his mind with the way they battled.

"Why should I? From what I've seen of Dabura so far I see no reason to be afraid of him. The only thing I have to worry about is hiss spit." Vegeta shrugged. "If I can avoid that, then I know I can beat him. Your friend Kibito was just careless."

Rikku had come to that same conclusion herself, but she was a little wary, especially if Dabura had been holding back. He had managed to dodge her one blow that she tried to sneak in, but she hadn't been at full power, and fury had blinded her better judgment.

"Rikku, do you agree with him?" Supreme Kai asked looking to the cooler headed of the bunch. At her nod he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"He doesn't look that tough. Now if it were a few years ago, then maybe we would be afraid of him." Her eyes went into nostalgia mode. "About seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell, now THAT was tough."

Supreme Kai turned his attention to Gohan who looked just as calm as his mother. He remembered where he had to restrain Gohan in order for Spopovich and Yamu to absorb his power, the deed had been far more difficult than he originally thought, and that may not have even been his full power. Remarkable.

"Hey! Come on! I'm ready to fight!"

As if hearing her, the door suddenly opened, but what stepped out was nothing Rikku had expected. The monster towered over her a good three times and was uglier than sin. Drool lapped around his teeth and lips and his tongue dangled out as he roared. "W-what is that thing!"

"I know that beast! That's Yakkon! He's one of the most feared creatures of the universe."

"You've met him?" Gohan asked backing up a little to give his mother room to fight.

"Yes, he's incredibly strong. I don't think Rikku can beat him on her own."

Vegeta wanted to laugh at that statement. What was so frightening about this creature other than his grotesque looks? Whatever scared the Supreme Kai he would find out soon. Yakkon made the first move stretching out for her with his arms. She fazed up and away, but he was quick to follow showing he may be big but he had speed.

His body was dangerous too, his talons extended and slashed at her proving their sharpness by cutting the first layer of her gi. "Whoa, that was a close one." She looks up at the claws. "I better watch it or I'll get torn in two."

A sudden laugh bursts through her ears making her wince. "Yakkon, can you hear me?" It was Babbidi. Apparently he was looking in on the battle from the safety of the bottom of the ship. Rikku remembered how he had tried to help Pui-Pui by sending them all to the fighter's home planet, but that had been little to no use in Pui-Pui's case. "Are you doing well my marvelous monster? I'm proud of you, you know that? With your help, Majin Buu shall be resurrected sooner than expected."

Rikku narrowed her eyes. What did he mean by that? How was he helping? She looked to Yakkon wondering what this beast could possibly offer other than eating and mauling his opponents.

"I've got a little treat for you. How would you like to visit your favorite planet? The planet of darkness!" The last thing Rikku saw before the lights began to disappear was th glittering fangs of Yakkon's smile. The room went pitch dark and she was left blind to her surroundings. "Well… this is… different."

"You're scratching your head aren't you?" Rikku jolted taking her hand away from her head. Yakkon laughed. "You can't see me, but I can see you."

"Sounds like he's right at home." Gohan commented straining his eyes against the darkness.

"Yakkon was born here, it is a planets throughout the far reaches of space where no light can reach it, thus the Planet of Darkness."

Rikku wouldn't be afraid. She knew blindness wasn't a problem. She proved it too by dodging Yakkon's opposition. The giant monster reared around confused gliding and sprinting across the rocks looking for his prey, but she kept moving and sneaking up behind. He found himself at a disadvantage.

At the noises Supreme Kai shuddered. "Hey, does anybody know what's going on?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered. "Karat is winning."

Yakkon got from his hole in the ground having been knocked to the ground once again by Rikku. "You can see in the dark?"

"No, but then I don't need to." Rikku said calmly closing her eyes. "I can sense where you are by the subtle vibrations in the air, oh and not to mention your smell." She could feel him trembling now, and decided to play it up just a little more. "There is one way I can see you."

Vegeta smirked as he felt Rikku power up and let her body erupt with super Saiyan power. She was the shining beacon against pure darkness of planet, and illuminated the area around her vividly.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Babbidi asked watching through his crystal ball. He was nearly blinded by the shining power. "She's changing."

"So what?" Dabura spouted completely unfazed by the change. "She's just emitting light."

Babbidi was no fool. This girl was emitting light for a reason, and it wasn't obvious. "You!" He pointed to a nearby guard. "Get me my energy reader at once. I want to check the power of this woman."

Babbidi turned his attention back to the ball staring into the eyes of the super Saiyan woman. She looked so calm and collected, not concerned whatsoever with her situation. He feared that his monster would not be enough to finish her off. When his light meter was handed to him he nearly choked from the reading. "I don't believe it. It's over 3,000 Kilis!" He looked to the ball then back at his meter. "How can an Earthling produce 3,000 Kilis?"

"That's not possible. With 300 Kilis it's possible to destroy a planet. A human with 3000, I tell you it does not exsist!"

"Do you think that the meter is broken. If she really does have 3000 Kilis Yakkon doesn't even stand a chance. My poor monster only has 800, do you know what this means?"

Yakkon saw the sight before him and was suddenly very hungry. The pure energy that she was releasing made his stomach growl and it was time that she pay for humiliating him on his own planet. "It's feeding time." He spoke making Rikku blink in confusion and glance around for the food."

While she was distracted Yakkon began to suck the air and light around Rikku. Taken aback Rikku dug her feet in as the whirlwind around her began to suck the energy around her. What was this monster doing? The next thing she knew she was in pitch black and she could make out the signs of Yakkon swallowing something.

She felt the tips of her hair and blinked in the darkness. Where did her light go? "Mom!" She heard Gohan shout through the darkness. "Don't become a Super Saiyan again. If you do that monster will eat your energy!"

"Huh?" Rikku pondered on that for a minute and she grinned. "So Yakkon, are you ready for the second course?"

"Yes," Yakkon said eagerly his tummy ready for more of her rich delicious light.

"What on Earth is Karat doing?" Vegeta growled and Gohan shouted to her again.

"Mom, seriously don't go Super Saiyan. We'll fight him together!"

"No Gohan," She called back. "I fight alone." She transformed again her light just as brilliant as before and she dug her heels into the dirt.

"Has she gone crazy? Why does she insist on fighting alone?" Supreme Kai watched the glowing gold figure as she stared down the monster unafraid and unfazed by the fact that the monster in question could suck away her light like an appetizer.

"Let her do what she wants." Vegeta said calmly his eyes watching his mate with careful scrutiny. "She wouldn't purposely get eaten alive. She has a plan."

Yakkon began to suck away and the more he sucked the bigger his belly got. Rikku watched emitting more and more of her Saiyan energy little by little watching as it started to become too much for the belly monster to feast. With a smirk on her face she power high and sudden emitting a burst of energy that had her body changing a split second. That burst filly Yakkon so much that he exploded.

"Whew." Rikku stood up straight grinning and giving a peace sign. "Piece of cake!"

"Did you see that?" Supreme Kai shuddered from the sight. "Yakkon blew up."

"Yeah! Mom did it."

"With energy to spare," Vegeta noted, "interesting."

The floor opened up and Rikku motioned them over with her usual grin. With her super Saiyan light acting as a beacon she leads the way into the hole, and the next round.

* * *

Babbidi trembled from the sight. "Yakkon went boom. How?"

"It was a trap," Dabura spoke. "The Earthling fed him with more power than he could handle and in the end Yakkon paid for his greed."

"She ruined everything. They haven't got a single scratch on them! Why? Why? Curse them! Curse them all!"

He watched them now, gloating and laughing in his face which fueled not only his anger, but his fear. "Dabura those are no ordinary Earthlings."

"Do not worry Master. She shall have to deal with me now." Dabura snickered. "Rest assured I will fill Majin Buu with their energy as I destroy them."

"Dabura," Babbidi pleaded. "If you get killed by these monsters than who will protect me? You must promise me that you'll win!"

"Oh, I'll win. You can be assured of that."

_**Yay! Okay sorry this particular chapter took so long. I've never been very fond of this episode so I'll try to speed it along. In the meantime I'm debating whether or not I should post the first chapter of "Bardock Reborn." If you like, please read the description in my profile place and tell me what you think. Should I wait or post along with the next update. If I do post Bardock Reborn I will post two chapters at once, one for this story and one for that. Pirates will be put on hold as well as the others since they aren't receiving as many reviews as I like. OPINIONS COUNT! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Next Chapter… "Gohan's Fight, Vegeta's Struggle"**_


	15. Gohan's fight, Vegeta's Struggle

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 15: Gohan's fight, Vegeta's struggle**

It was Gohan's turn at last. He had been waiting for hours to have the chance to flex his Super Saiyan powers just as his mother and Vegeta had. "I can't wait to see how much you've progressed." Rikku said proudly from her spot on the floor. "You were just a boy when you defeated Cell. You must be twice as strong now."

"Ah I wouldn't say that." Gohan laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ha, your son has been neglecting his training. He's been too busy going to school and doing homework." Vegeta smirked. "We're more powerful than he is in his current condition." Rikku looked amazed as Gohan hung his head in guilt. "Then again," Vegeta continued. "Maybe I'm wrong and you've been secretly training between classes or during PE or something." Vegeta taunted. "maybe he's the strongest one here."

"Vegeta stop teasing him. I'm sure he's still capable of handling anything Babbidi has to throw at us."

"We'll see. All I have to say is if you mess up our winning streak and lose I'll do what I planned from the beginning and blast this place to smithereens. Fight one foe is far easier than fighting multiple after all."

"Sure, that's what you said about Cell and then you got your butt whooped."

"Mind your tongue Karat!"

Supreme Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Saiyans before him were so calm, and their powers incredible, and they hadn't even shown their true potential yet. How was this possible? He was the Supreme Kai, surely he would have been aware of such power. The door opened and Supreme Kai nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Dabura step into the fray.

"No, impossible. Why would Babbidi send him so soon?"

"I'm impressed that you managed to beat Yakkon and advance to stage three. Here you will fight me, and shall progress no further."

"Babbidi must be pretty desperate," Vegeta laughed. "He's so scared that he sends his best guy to come and finish us off. How pathetic."

"Let's not waste time." Dabura said his demon blood coercing him and making him anxious to see the blood of the Earthlings staining his hands. "All of you, attack me now."

"Hey wait a second!" Gohan spread his arms over the group blocking them from making any moves. "It's my turn. I'll fight you by myself!"

"Impudent fool. Do you really expect me to believe you can beat me alone?"

"This place is way too crowded to fight. Let's go someplace else."

"Silence, you will fight me here and now."

"Dabura," Babbidi's voice echoed in the room. "We don't want to damage the ship. Pick a planet."

"Somewhere similar to here." Dabura said calming himself. "I don't want an unfair advantage."

"Oh yes, dear me you really want to show off to them don't you Dabura? Very well."

The lightshow began, the area around them spiraling and circling through space and resting on a location on a distant planet. Nothing but a darkened sky, water and tall rocky mountains in sight.

"Well now, shall we begin?" Dabura taunted smirking at his opponent.

"Yes," Gohan said heading into common stance.

"Gohan, remember to stay focused." Rikku urged falling back to join Vegeta and Supreme Kai. She looked to Vegeta and shared a look of amusement before turning their eyes back to the battle.

Gohan stared Dabura down his eyes on the win. He would not be distracted, he would remain focus, and win. No way would he disappoint his mother after all these years. Training or no training he was determined to take Dabura down.

* * *

Goten slowed down his flight looking forward at the figures of Trunks and Videl as the lot of them headed back to the tournament stadium. "Hey Trunks," he called and stopped in his tracks. Videl and Trunks looked back and stopped their flight as well.

"What's the matter Goten?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that Buu monster that Kibito mentioned." Trunks looked to his brother. The boy's hands were twitching as he spoke. "I mean, it's not just a few people in danger, it's the whole world right?" His eyes were twinkling as an urge filled him. Something big and powerful that wanted to explode from his stomach and out his fingertips and toes.

"You know what that means right?" Goten said shakily making Videl nervous just watching. "Whoever stopped the wizard and that monster… could save the world." Trunks listened to this and smirked. He had been having the same thoughts and urges.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said with a smirk and Goten smiled big and nodded.

"Let's go!" They said together and took off I the opposite direction leaving Videl behind to gawk at their speed.

"Hey wait- oh brother."

* * *

The battle between Dabura and Gohan had started off with a battle of tricks, lights and twists. When Gohan had been pummeled with flying rocks he resorted to Super Saiyan mode and got down and serious in his match. He egged Dabura on, not wanting to waste his energy by playing against Dabura when he wasn't at full strength. So Dabura showed him his true power in a skin tingling light show.

It reminded Gohan of when his mother had first pushed her limits and had taken the bulky but powerful form of the Ascended Super Saiyan form. The darkness, the flash of power and light, but the off feeling. The playing level appeared even now, sparks and booms of thunder stretching around their forms like a collected storm.

Gohan fell for the old after image technique and got smacked into the water by a blazing fireball. The sight had Rikku's smile falling, and Vegeta's teeth grinding. The idiot boy was wasting time toying with Dabura. If their powers were still matched as they had been during the Cell Games he may have had the tolerance to watch, but they weren't. From watching Gohan fight he felt his own power exceeded Gohan's, which for some reason pissed him off.

"Dabura is far stronger than Yakkon and Pui-Pui." supreme Kai stated fearing for Gohan's life.

"That's okay," Rikku said reassuringly. "So is my son." However while she watched she noticed that Gohan was taking the wrong route in his attacks. "What's he doing. A direct attack won't work, he should know better than that."

"He's making a fool out of himself." Vegeta muttered between his teeth. Had it been him Vegeta would have already grinded the devil under his boot. The boy had always been hesitant to make the kill. It was the human blood in him. That wasn't what was the losing mark, it was the lack of training. "This is what happens when you don't train for seven years. He's completely lost his fighting sense!"

"This Dabura guy is giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would."

"Bah!" Vegeta shouted. "He's tough but he's not unbeatable. Gohan has gotten soft. He was a lot stronger when he was a little kid. It's absurd!" Rikku sighed knowing Vegeta was right. One of them would have to take over the battle when Gohan found himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Well, at least he got straight A's on his report card." Rikku joked and rubbed her temple. She gasped watching as a blade formed in Dabura's hands. Shocking everyone including herself Rikku's mothering instinct kicked in. In seconds she was behind Gohan pushing him down just as Dabura's blade sliced. She was unharmed but a good chunk of her hair fell down into the river leaving her with shoulder length locks. "Whew… AH!" she fingered it ignoring the gawking looks from Gohan and Dabura. "Oh man my hair! Bulma's gonna flip… oh hey no split ends."

"MOM!" Gohan shouted. "What are you doing! This is my fight!"

"Karat have you completely lost your mind! Get down here right now!" Vegeta greed growling. "You and your stupid motherly feelings!"

Rikku blushed and hung her head. "Sorry Gohan, continue." She fazed back rubbing her head laughing nervously. "Sorry about that guys. I guess that woman's intuition isn't something to sneeze at after all."

"This is ridiculous. You should call your boy should call it quits and let me take over."

"Don't be like that Vegeta. Gohan's hanging in there. Let him fight."

"Dabura is toying with him you know that!" Vegeta shouted catching Dabura's attention. That didn't sound like the voice of a pure hearted soul. "Why should I stand around pretending that this matters. I could finish this in five minutes if I wanted to!"

Rikku knew that voice. It was Vegeta's pride and hunger for battle. The two of them had been handed cut and dry battles so it was only natural he was irritated that Gohan got the real challenge of the scenario. "Vegeta."

"Don't take that kind and sentimental tone with me Karat!" He faced her man to woman. "You denied me the chance to fight you at the tournament and now you're letting your slacker of a son fight this battle when it should be the strongest taking the lead in it!"

Rikku moved to argue but the area around them changed again. They had been teleported back to the ship.

"What! Why are we back here?"

"I don't know. I guess they wanted us back in the ship for some reason."

Gohan looked around and saw Dabura going back into the doorway. "Hey where are you going? Are you giving up?"

"Oh no, this is just an intermission." Dabura turned back giving them an evil smile. "We've found ourselves a new recruit, one who can take care of the lot of you easily."

What? Rikku turned to Dabura. A new recruit? Who? How? The door closed before she could ask and Gohan floated down to join his mother on the ground. "What do you think he meant by a new recruit."

"I don't know, but I don't think we should take this one lightly."

* * *

Babbidi greeted Dabura with a scowl. "So what is his apparent discovery that you made. Or did you just lose your nerve with the mortals."

"Hah, The demon king fears no mortal. Although they were stronger than I had originally anticipated." Dabura joined him in looking down at the ball. "It appears that one of the Earthlings has a great rage inside his heart, unlike the others he could be of great use to us."

Babbidi's smile was wide and menacing. "Now I see, we could finish them all without even lifting a finger. You're a genius Dabura."

"I live to please you my master."

* * *

Vegeta growled smacking Gohan across the room. "Idiot! This is what you get for slacking off. There will be no arguing the point that whatever comes out I will take care of it."

"Vegeta!" Rikku protested but the look on his face had her holding her tongue.

"This is all your fault!" he pointed at Gohan accusingly. "This could all be over with if you hadn't put on that pathetic performance, you have Saiyan blood running in your veins! Dabura should be dead!" He pushed Gohan again staring into Gohan's eyes and seeing Rikku in them. He thought of that human, that man who had taken his mates body against her will and made her produce such a boy. It angered him, made his blood boil. "Now you sit here scratching your head about what comes next when it should already be over with!"

Rikku grabbed Vegeta's shoulders pulling him away from her son. "Stop it Vegeta. There's no use in blaming him or anybody." She holds her stomach when Vegeta's hand pushed into it and pushing her back.

"And you! What sort of play was that in there? You talk about letting him fight on his own and you pull a stupid move that could have cut off more than that your hair!" He grabs a fist full of her shirt. "You're already dead, but that's no excuse to destroy this body that was handed to you on a silver platter!"

Rikku looked up at him trembling. She hadn't seen Vegeta this angry since they first met and his heart had been as cold as stone. "Vegeta."

"BAH!" He pushes her back and turns from her staring at the wall. "You're as soft as he is Karat! I'm tired of playing around!" His hand glowed and he pointed at the floor.

"Vegeta no! What are you doing?"

"No more delays Karat! I'm going to blow this place to kingdom come!"

"That'll do us more harm than good! Listen to me Vegeta! You have to calm down!" She grabbed his hand pulling it away and staring in his eyes. His heart lurched when he saw those eyes.

"Let go of me Karat."

"No, this has gone far enough." She laced their fingers and Vegeta felt the discomfort of his heart squeezing. Damn it. Rikku saw the defeated look and she squeezed his hand smiling. "Look, it'll be okay. Just calm down and wait it out."

"Fine," Vegeta snatched his hand away and turned his back to her. "We'll do it your way Karat."

Rikku right with relief and stared at the door once again. "What I want to know is why they stopped fighting. It was the perfect chance to take in energy."

"I know," Supreme Kai agreed. "it doesn't make sense does it. Perhaps they weren't lying about the new recruit." Perhaps, he added silently. That recruit was among them. Who could it be? He scanned the room and when his eyes hit Vegeta a sickening realization hit. "It's him!"

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! The next chapter shall be the one you've all been waiting for…**_

"_**The Dark Prince Attacks!"**_


	16. The Dark Prince Attacks

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 16: Dark Prince Attacks**

Rikku looked between Vegeta and the Supreme Kai worried that this seemingly easy mission had turned sour. Vegeta was losing his patience, and she was beginning to worry how long she could hold off his temper. She reached up stroking the back of Vegeta's neck and felt him tense and pull just out of her reach. She let her arm hang and gave a deep sigh. Best to let him calm down a little before attempting to soothe his flaring ego.

Vegeta felt her back off and felt even more tense than before. He had thought that with her presence for this day that it would help ease the suffering in his heart. They were forever separated now, by good and evil. Even after all these years of redemption he felt a slim to none chance that they would let him in with the goodie-too-shoes.

_Why would you want to be with them anyway? You know your true heart, your real heart, is filled with darkness, and you like it!_

Vegeta screamed suddenly when he felt the invasion of his mind and the words echoing inside. The pressure grew stronger and stronger and he clutched his head.

_Don't fight it, embrace it, let me help reawaken the dark power inside you!_

"Vegeta! What's wrong?" Vegeta could hear his mate's voice like a distant echo against the pounding voice inside his brain.

"Something's attacking me!" He grunted between his teeth. "Inside!"

"You must resist it Vegeta!" Supreme Kai urged. "Fight him! Don't let him take you!"

Babbidi pushed further his mind stabbing into Vegeta's pushing the Prince's buttons. "He's really struggling. Not only is he strong in power but his mind is difficult to invade."

"Keep trying Master." Dabura insisted. "Push at the darkest desires of his heart, and you'll get him"~

"What's happening to him?" Rikku touched his cheeks and wanted to cry seeing the pain rung on his hands face. "Vegeta, Vegeta I'm here. Let me help! Tell me how to help!"

Vegeta looked at her through squinted eyes. Her face registering and he pushed against the invasion remembering who he was, what he wanted.

_Why do you resist? Is it because of her? You deny who you are because of that woman? It is false! She is nothing, and she will leave you alone just as she had before!_

Vegeta didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to obey, but the words rang so true and it made him ache. He pushed Rikku away crying out and going super Saiyan letting his screams fill the room causing it to shake.

"What's wrong with him Supreme Kai?" Tears fell down her face as Rikku tried to get close but Vegeta kept pushing her away."

"It's Babbidi, he's trying to take over his mind and enslave him."

"What can we do to help?"

"He struggles because his heart is impure. I'm afraid we can't do much of anything. He must choose himself."

"Vegeta!" Rikku cried out to him. "Fight him Vegeta! You're stronger than that! You can't let him do this to you!" Rikku clamped her hands on his shoulder talking to him. "Fight it!"

_How would she know about the struggles you've faced? The pain you've gone through to succeed her in every possible way? What would she know? She's never struggled as you have, she doesn't understand. I do, and I can give you the true power you deserve. I can give you the strength to push away everything! Including her!_

Vegeta bent over on the ground calling to Babbidi in his mind. _"You can make me forget this pain. You can make me push her away."_

_Yes, just accept my hold, and let me restore your power to the way it was before you began to resist your dark nature._

The pain grew inside his temple as his body ifted up and his supper Saiyan power grew and warped. Rikku could feel the dark taint on his power and shuddered. "God, what horrible power." Rikku clenched her fists. "I can't even get close to him."

The ground shook and on the outside rocks tumbled and broke against the shudder. Rikku couldn't even think of anything to say as she listened to Vegeta scream and scream his power expanding to the point where she thought he would destroy himself.

Then it all stopped, as if a switch had been flipped. Vegeta floated down landing on all fours sweating and shaking. "Vegeta," Rikku moved to be beside him but Supreme Kai grabbed her arm.

"Don't, it's too late."

Vegeta rose his head suddenly laughing. On his forehead was the M insignia that Rikku had noticed both on Dabura's head as well as Spopovich and Yamu. "No Vegeta," he had him, Rikku admitted sourly. Babbidi had gotten his dirty little hands on the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Vegeta is the new recruit that Dabura was talking about."

"Are you saying that Vegeta's against us now?" Rikku stuttered staring into Vegeta's insane eyes. He had changed, outside and in. His power was dark and twisted but very powerful. His heart had been tainted once again by the evils of his past.

"Yes."

* * *

"Oh this is delicious!" Babbidi cackled with joy. "Now all we need is a better place for them to fight. Hmmm, oh yes I know." With a wave of his hands his orb glow and the three are sent straight to the Martial Arts stadium. The crowd had been enthralled over the victory of Mr. Satan who had, thanks to Number Eighteen, come out on top in the Battle Royal.

Bulma, and Chichi ran up besides Yamcha and Master Roshi as they had heard the commotion. Bulma caught sight of Vegeta and a weight lifted from her heart. She had been fearing the worse when the boys and Rikku hadn't returned for so long. "Vegeta!"

"It figures, there goes the prize money. Nothing ever changes with those two. They never earn a dime and as always they're late."

"Um excuse me," The announcer spotted the lot of them and cleared his throat. "The tournament has already been decided. You all look very strong, but I'm afraid it's too late."

"Don't worry," Vegeta laughed. "We're just here for a little exhibition match."

The announcer heard "Exhibition match and took another look at the fighters surrounding him. He spotted Rikku and broke out into a smile. "Ah! Rikku I didn't see you back there." The announcer rushed by, ignoring Vegeta which angered him greatly. Rikku saw the look and gasped.

"Look out!" Gohan caught the announcer as Vegeta powered up pushing him and the laughable Mr. Satan off the platform. Rikku clenched her fists standing in front of Supreme Kai. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling she would need to protect him and everyone else in the stadium.

_Vegeta, this is your new master speaking. _Vegeta heard Babbidi in his head making him grind his teeth. _it's time for you to have a little fun. You can start by killing your friends._

"I won't." Vegeta spoke clearly. Babbidi stared wide eyed at his ball. So, even after all that he still wasn't in full control of Vegeta. "My only goal is to fight Karat. The others are of no concern to me."

"Vegeta," Rikku narrowed her eyes. "You didn't."

Vegeta turned to her, his eyes dark and disturbed stare at her. He pointed at her calling her out. "It's time, Karat." It was time that he be rid of her from his heart. He would start by proving to her who was superior as he had meant to all those years ago. He folded his palm up. Rikku recognizing the attack gasped.

"VEGETA NO!" The blast came quick and Rikku didn't even have time to power up. She blocked her face with her forearms trying to push against the menacing power behind the blast. It stung, her arms trembled and the pressure against her just grew and grew pushing her back farther and farther until she couldn't hold it anymore. She slipped the power sending her spiraling off and she screamed to the audience. "LOOK OUT!"

Terrified screams filled her ears as a quarter of the stadium and a portion of the city was blown to smithereens.

"No, how could he," Bulma cried going to her knees watching the man she had come to know and love. What had happened to him? Why was he being like this? She couldn't understand. " She fainted into Yamcha's arms tears falling down her cheeks.

Crowds piled into the exits in a state of fear and panic. Rikku watched and her sadness turned to anger. She had to stop this. She lowered herself to the ground and turned on Vegeta her eyes going angry and hateful. "Shame on you! You're not Vegeta! The Vegeta I know would never do this!" She called him out. He did nothing but smirk at her.

"You will fight with me Karat." Vegeta shouted at her ignoring the angry screams from the audience. "Unless of course you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience."

Hattori had seen enough. He had noticed before that Rikku's boyfriend was a little possessive. but going to these extremes was just plain stupid. He pushed his attachment off and rushed through the crowd and down to the stadium railing where he screamed at Vegeta. "You monster! How could you! What did those people ever do to you huh?"

Rikku tensed hearing Hattori's voice and she looked at him. "Hattori get out of here!"

"No! I got something to say!" He growled and glared. "You honestly think that I'm the monster? You think that because of my mistakes I get to be labeled as something that should be saved for you? At least I don't kill innocent women and children! At least I'm not a murderer like you!"

Vegeta turned to him laughing. "I don't care what you call me. You should have never touched what was mine." Vegeta lifted his hand and Rikku screamed.

"Hattori Run!" Rikku made a grab for Vegeta but it was too late. The blast was released and another quarter of the stadium when up in smoke. Rikku looked for Hattori but all that was left in his place was smoke and debris, not even some bones. "Vegeta stop this! Please." tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't let yourself be a slave."

"Tell me something karat. Is it slavery when you get what you want?" The look he gave her was of a mind that was gone to insanity. There was no talking with him. She would have to fight in order to reason with him. He knew what buttons on her to push, he knew her all too well. She would have to do it his way.

"Stop it!" Gohan tried to intervene stepping between him and his mother. "Don't you understand what you're doing Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled. "Move aside boy!" He pushed Gohan back with his energy. "This does not concern you. This is between me and your mother. You will not intervene!"

Rikku powered up pushing her body to Super Saiyan mode. "No Rikku!" Supreme Kai stepped between the two. "If you fight him here you'll be doing exactly as Babbidi wants. Every injury that Vegeta inflicts upon you will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived."

Rikku ignored him looking to Vegeta for answers. "Tell me something Vegeta. Is this Babbidi controlling you? Is your fight with me one of his orders or the same old routine between you and I? Which is it!"

"Does it really matter?" Gohan asked and was answered by Vegeta.

"Not to you Gohan, but to us it matters greatly." Vegeta stared at Rikku his heart still uncertain, but his mind focused on his task. He had to beat her now, so he could accept the way things were and let himself live without her. If he couldn't do that he was better off dead anyway.

"Whoa re you people? Don't you understand that the safety of the universe is more important than your meaningless squabble?"

"Meaningless?" Vegeta growled staring at Supreme Kai with death in his eyes. "You call this meaningless?" He screams pushing his power and sending them skidding back. "What do you know of meaningless?"

Rikku watched. There was no button that Supreme Kai could have pushed that could have been more potent to fire up Vegeta's anger. "Watch your race dwindle to a handful, and spend most of your life resting upon another to get by! Then you can tell me what has more meaning than your own strength and will!"

Vegeta pointed an accusing finger at Rikku. "I have in me the blood of a Saiyan Prince, and yet I've been left helpless against this joke of a woman. All my pride and strength thrown to the way side!" He clenches his fists staring at Rikku, her eyes haunting him and making his heart ache once again causing his anger to rise. "She's cradled me, soothed me as if I were a helpless child! She has stolen my honor, and I want it back!"

Throughout his rage Rikku stared and listened. Had her affection for Vegeta really cost him so much trouble and pain? Really hadn't it been him who had wanted them together, and to be mates? There was more than what he was telling. She had to find out. "Babbidi! Teleport us to a place away from people. If you do that, then I will fight Vegeta!"

_**GWAH! I loves my job!**_

_**Next chapter: Rikku vs. Vegeta**_


	17. Rikku Vs Vegeta

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 17: Rikku Vs. Vegeta**

Goten looked over to his brother as they flew in the direction of where they had sensed Gohan last. "So how tough do you think this Buu monster is?"

"I don't know, Goten. I just hope Dad and your mom has survived him."

"What! They won't?" Goten was suddenly in a panic. He head just gotten the chance to know his mother! For the first few years of his life he had never considered Chichi his mother. As a baby he had this vision of her, her soft touch, sweet smile, and a smell that always relaxed him. When his father had explained that Chichi wasn't his mother, and that his real one was in other world, he had lost all hope of ever knowing his true mother. He couldn't describe the joy he had felt seeing her for the first time in so many years and experiencing all those senses all in one hug.

"Relax Goten, I'm just saying it's a possibility." Trunks reassured. "Besides dad's pretty strong. And from what I've heard so is your mom."

"Sheissheissheis! She'll make spaghetti out of Buu! Just you watch!"

"Well then, let's go get a front row seat!" Trunks blazed ahead of his brother.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Goten hurried after him smiling. He was anxious to see his mother and father in action. He couldn't wait!

* * *

Supreme Kai stepped between the two Super Saiyans. His arms flexed out and his eyes hard. "Fine, if you're going to be like this Rikku then you'll have to get by me to do it!" Supreme Kai 's tone was sympathetic and cool. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

Rikku stood, face serious and eyes glaring past the Kai straight to Vegeta. It was bad timing, she admitted, but it was her own fault for letting things get out of hand and not dealing with this squabble sooner. Obviously Vegeta had things to get off his chest, and there was no going around it this time.

"Neither do I."

She lifted her hand a glowing golden orb forming and aimed straight at the Supreme Kai. Gohan choked, "Mom! You can't!"

She ignored him, watching as Supreme Kai's face turned from sympathetic to scared. He thought she would back down at his threat, but she had responsibilities of her own to deal with. If he wanted her to help save the Earth, he would have to understand where her priorities lie.

Supreme Kai read her expression, the hard cold look in her eyes and the bound determination. He lowered his arms and his head ashamed of his own fear. "Fine, do what you want." He walked away and Rikku lowered her hand the blue ball disappearing. "I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai."

"Yes, so am I."

Babbidi had no problems transporting them away from people. Rikku felt a sort of déjà vu when she saw their desert surroundings. It was much of a spot that she had chosen herself when fighting Vegeta the first time. Who would have thought she would be forced to do it again?

Her eyes hadn't left his since they'd been transported. That sinister gleam that Babbidi helped put made her stomach churn. She wanted things to be put to rest between them. She wanted to go back to other world feeling she had a warm loving family safe and sound and protected.

"I take it you have no more excuses."

"None."

* * *

The crowd had dispersed after the display of violence and terror. The hundred of people Vegeta slaughtered in an instant had left people too scared to celebrate Mr. Satan's victory. The only ones who lingered were the diehard fans, and Bulma's group. "I really thought Vegeta knew better." Chichi complained trying to soothe the tension in Bulma's shoulders. "What kind of examples is he setting for his children." Suddenly she gasped and pulled away from Bulma. "Trunks… Goten, oh my gosh they wouldn't be down there would they?"

"No, they took off with Gohan and Videl. Knowing Gohan he probably left them with Videl somewhere safe. I wouldn't worry Chichi."

"I hope you're right dad. Rikku's already having an awful day back. The only thing that could possibly make it worse is if she lost Goten or Gohan." She suddenly clung to Rika who had the unfortunate circumstance to be within arms reach of her mother. "To be a mother and lose her child. How can someone stand that! It's awful just to think of it!"

"Mom," Rika choked and wriggled wishing she had gone with her father to see her Aunt Eighteen. "You're squishing me!"

* * *

17 walked up to his sister putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, so I guess the ceremony will be rescheduled. Nice job by the way."

"It was frightfully dull, but I did enjoy razzing Mr. Satan." She smirked then her face faltered looking up at the sky.

"You worried about him?" 17 asked mentioning her husband Krillen.

"Yeah, I didn't see him with Rikku and the others. I didn't see Piccolo either which worries me." She clutched her arms together her blue eyes burning holes in the sky. "I wish he hadn't left."

17 soothed her shoulders and picked Marron up from the ground. "Listen 18, I'm sure he's fine. Rikku wouldn't let anything happen to him. He'll show up with that goofy face of his before the day is out. Just you wait." Eighteen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"Mom, come on don't do this." Gohan, not willing to give up what little peace they had between each other, tried to intervene once again.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I've put this off for far too long."

"It's alright Gohan," Supreme Kai spoke walking up to Rikku. He understood, he wasn't happy about it, but Supreme Kai understood none the less. "We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy." Supreme Kai turned to the hole that would lead into the final level. "While you fight up here, Gohan and I will break open the entrance and continue our assault on Babbidi and Dabura. If rupturing the ship's entrance awakens Buu it will still be better then if he reaches full power." Supreme kai made a fist a sort of proud smile playing on his lips. "After all my years of searching for Buu, I will finally avert him with my own hands!"

As Supreme Kai rose his fist to smash into the ship vegeta began screaming. Babbidi had once again entered his mind.

"_Vegeta, stop him, kill the Supreme Kai!" _

"No!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as his body struggled against the pull the wizard had on his body. "I told you the Supreme Kai means nothing to me!" The stupid bug-like nuisance still didn't understand. He wasn't a toy to be used. He would never be someone's pawn again. "Karat is my only objective."

"_That's quite amusing but I'm losing my patience. I said Kill the Kai! Kill Him!"_

"No! Get out of my head!" Vegeta stumbled around screaming at the voice inside his head. "I already told you, I will not be distracted from this any longer." He would not be swayed, he would not be pushed. He would deal with Karat and be a free man once again. "You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps… HIS PRIDE!"

The flash of his power caused waves of dust to kick up, and the link between Babbidi and his mind began to rupture. His power had become something Babbidi could no longer control. He was a Saiyan Prince. He would not take orders! Not from Babbidi, not from Frieza, and not from Karat!

Babbidi stared at his crystal ball in disbelief. How did this happen. "How can the possessed say no to the possessor?" It was appalling, and frankly embarrassing. "This has never happened to me before."

"It doesn't matter anyway. His purpose his to collect energy for Majin Buu, so why don't we let him have his way for now?"

Vegeta panted heavily the pounding booms and the irritating voice in his head gone. He could finally concentrate at the task at hand. He looked to karat and smiled when he saw the look of a true Saiyan warrior in her eyes. It prided him to know that when it came to battling him there was no fooling around. There were no gimmicks, no jokes, and no funny business. She would fight him and he would win. She would go back to other world defeated and proud of the Saiyan prince she knew, and he would be free to let her go. That was his goal now.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting a long time, Vegeta." Rikku said her fists clenched up high. "You'll be glad to know you don't have to wait anymore." The sound of a door opening caught Rikku's ear but her eyes never left Vegeta.

"Look they opened the door for us. Gohan said watching the floor open up."

"Careful Gohan, we must be wary of traps." Gohan nodded at Supreme Kai's advice then turned to his mother.

"Well mom, I guess I'm off."

"Be careful, Gohan." She gave him a glance. "Do your best. I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this." Rikku pulled a t her belt producing the bag of sensu beans. "We have two left. I want you to take one. You'll need to be at full power for whatever is down there."

"Thanks." Gohan took it giving his mom a long heartfelt look. "I'll do my best."

"Relax, and remember you have all the power you need to defeat him. Stop thinking, and just go with your instincts."

"How?"

"Just remember about all the people in your life that you care about, and how you want to protect them." She smiled at him. "Let that be your weapon."

He returned the smile. That sounded more like his mother. "Right. I miss hearing you mom. I'm sorry this one day had to get so screwed up. I'm glad that you're here." He turned from her and nodded to Supreme Kai. "Let's go."

Rikku gave a quick sigh of relief and turned back to Vegeta. "Now then, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." She put her hands on her hips. "The longer we fight the more energy I'll be giving to Majin Buu to be revived. So if it's okay with you, let's just skip the warm up."

"Fine by me," Vegeta laughed. "I just hope that being dead for so long hasn't made your body fragile."

Rikku crouched into her normal stance her eyes going hard and her senses put on full alert. She screamed, her power rising to super Saiyan 2 status.

"Very nice," Vegeta commented. "You're even more powerful than your son was when he defeated Cell." Vegeta charged up matching her status and giving her his usual cocky smirk.

"Wow, this might take longer than I thought."

"Yes, don't you understand Karat. This is our fate, our battle." He laughed excitement spiraling inside him. It wasn't just about pride anymore. It was about enjoyment. He would be fighting against the one person he had actually accepted as his equal, his rival as well as his mate. Today, witnessed by each other, they will determine who was the true power among them.

_**The Battlefield has been set, and both fighters are raring to go. Who will come out on top in this life or death match? Only one way to find out.**_

_**Next Chapter: Clash of Emotions**_


	18. Clash of Emotions

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 18: Clash of Emotions**

Our fate, he said, our battle. Words like destiny, fate, and prophecy had never even entered her mind before. She'd been to other world, seen what lies beyond the world of the living. Nothing from what she saw could determine what life threw at you. It was your own choice, and the choices other made around you. She chose to fight with Vegeta, because he chose to give in, and initiate it. She struck out at him because he chose to strike out at her. She chose to love him, because he had chosen to love her.

As they clashed these words and thoughts invaded her mind like a plague. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't use her full strength because she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Let him win, let him defeat her, and let him get out his aggression. The sooner he burned off this bug that crawled up his ass, the sooner they could make up and defeat Babbidi and Majin Buu.

Fresh cuts and bruises formed on her face and body as she tried to defend herself against Vegeta's hash attacks. He didn't pull his punches, he lashed out at her with his entire being. All the while he had this look of smugness and irritation. He was beating her, but he wasn't satisfying his hunger for superiority.

What are you hiding from me, Vegeta? She wanted to ask him that. Why won't you let me through those hard cold walls of yours? She threw a fist in his direction and he fazed out of sight. When she whirled around his hands were at her stomach lighting up and sending her blasting into the rock mountain behind her. She winced as she laid in the hole her wounds stinging and her head pounding.

She launched a beam at him and he matched it. When she pushed, he pushed back. They seemed almost even as she rose closer pushing the beams together as they meshed and molded, squeezing until the energy exuded them and exploded. Her body went flying and she skidded over a ledge gripping on by her fingertips. "Why the hell am I surprised?" She muttered. "He's been training seven years straight. You'd think I would've been prepared for it." She felt him lift her up by her arm and she looked up at him her eyes staring. The look he gave her made the first jolt of fear clutch in her belly. "Vegeta."

He threw her making her body mold into a rock, then held her in place with give energy rings that latched on and tightened. She couldn't move. All she could do was wait and take what he gave her. "What's the matter Karat? Feeling angry? Embarrassed? Betrayed?" He smacked her once, hard across the cheek. She turned her head slightly the ring tightening around her neck choking her slightly.

"Now you know how I felt when you left me alone here. Or when you succeeded in defeating the enemy I swore to defeat, or when I was forced to admit the one thing I promised myself I would never allow to happen. That you had bested me." He slapped his hands on either side of her head staring into her eyes. "Why did you leave me alone with these feeling Karat? Why did you leave me alone period? Couldn't you think of any other possible way to save this pathetic planet other than giving up your life?"

"Vegeta… MMPH!" He silenced her his mouth crushing hers in a heated kiss and his hands molding hard over her breasts tweaking the nipples making her gasp and allowing his tongue to invade her. She tasted him, tasted the bitterness and the sadness he felt. It made her want to cry.

He pried himself away growling. "No! I refuse to be taken in again! I refuse to be at your mercy."

"Mercy? Vegeta I-"

"Shut up! I swore to myself I'd live without you! I swore to myself I would rely on no one but myself!"

He slammed his hand into her belly making her cough and choke up blood. "I swore I wouldn't rely on you. That I wouldn't hope that someday you would come back to me. That you and I could live as I had been living these past seven years. I deluded myself thinking I was happy. I have two sons, and a woman…" he cursed. "Bulma, she… blast I know how she feels, but I don't want her! I want you Karat!" He slammed his fists over and over into her and she let him have it out let him exhaust his anger. "I want you, but I can't have you!"

He fell to his knees clutching dirt under his fingernails. "Do you know how pathetic it makes me feel knowing there's something in this world that I can never have?" He pounded his fists in the dirt the rocking crunching under it. "I have the blood in me of a Saiyan Prince. As a young warrior I took what I wanted, never caring an ounce of who I hurt, or what I did in order to get it. I always had my honor, and the legacy of a once proud warrior race. What did I care?"

Rikku looked down her fists clenching and the binds loosening as the rock gave way. "You did care."

"No I didn't! I didn't care until I met you! I don't want to care anymore!" He stood ready to punch her again but she screamed out and the binds came undone and her fists launched into him. She was ready now to knock some sense into him.

"Shut up! You care and you want to care! You're real this way Vegeta! You have something to live for!"

"Live for? What do I have to live for?"

"This world! This place, your family, your sons!" She punched him hard in the face knocking him back and making him growl. "You have me!" Rikku stopped punching and lowered her fist as tears fell down. "You've always had me."

Vegeta stood shocked a moment looking at her weeping. "Karat." He walked over lifting a hand to touch her. Rikku closed her eyes waiting for the gentle touch of his hand. He saw this and that gentle hand fisted and smacked into her jaw knocking her back. "Don't feed me these lies! You don't care as I do! You never have! Why else would you leave me? Why else would you have waited so long to mate with me?"

The fight ensued and all the while Rikku thought of what he said. Why had she waited? Did she really love him? Even as she fought she found herself thinking of their past. When she had first met Vegeta she saw him simply as a threat to her peace. He had watched as his comrade Nappa had killed her friends and brutalized her son. He had laughed at her, insulted her, and threatened to destroy everything she held dear. In the end his destruction stopped, and the price she had to pay was to be kidnapped and taken away in a space pod.

She had wanted to hate him. He had separated her from her home, and her son. However, when they arrived at the space port he had surprised her by showing a sort of kindness and regret. He had been worried for her, and placed his hand on the glass watching as the liquid had healed her wounds. That was the first time she had felt that connection, that bond between them.

When she arrived on Namek she found not only a new foe, but a link to Vegeta's past. She unlocked parts of him he had hidden from so many others. Frieza had been the dark hole in his past that just seemed to drain every shred of happiness he could have felt. He had no friends, only temporary allies. Thanks to Frieza Vegeta grew up relying on himself and shrouding himself with armor so that no one could prey on him.

That armor had chipped and cracked when Frieza proved too much and had gave Vegeta the killing shot. He cried in her arms, telling her everything, and she felt the first wave of emotion for him then. She had embraced him, sending him to other world with a farewell kiss. With his dying words in her heart and vengeance I her heart she had attained what no Saiyan had done in a thousand years. She had become a super Saiyan, and with that power left the tyrant known as Frieza crumbling at her feet.

Thanks to Porunga Vegeta was revived, but because Frieza had destroyed planet Namek she was left to wander space. The people of Yardrat had healed her, and taught her many things including the instant transmission technique. During her practice she had found Vegeta in her thoughts and found herself staring at his sleeping face when the technique had worked. It had warmed her knowing Vegeta was searching space for her. So why hadn't she stayed with him? She could have made it home, and spent all the time rekindling the bond between her and the Saiyan prince.

Simplest answer was… she didn't know what she felt. She had been too naïve, too simple minded to give any real thought on the feelings that were growing for Vegeta. That was the first mistake she had made. The second was to show off. She knew Vegeta had a precious ego, and a sensitivity to see someone who exceeded his own limitations. She had taken no heart to it, because that was her own Saiyan blood pushing her to be better and showing others she could be better.

Then there was Trunks, and his news about his heritage. She had let herself believe that Vegeta and Bulma belonged together. She let it happen, because she wanted to give Trunks the chance to live in her time, where there was peace and happiness. IN doing such she felt such a pain inside that she couldn't describe. It had been jealousy, and hurt. Maybe it was then, when she thought he'd never belong to her, that she realized she did want Vegeta. She loved him! That's why she chose to mate with him! That's why she let him kiss her that night and show her the passion of his love under that starry, starry sky. In his Super Saiyan form no less.

She stopped fighting. Vegeta threw hit after hit pausing only when he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. "What the hell are you doing Karat?"

"I love you, Vegeta."

"W-What?"

"I love you," she cried and laughed. "I'm sorry I waited, and I'm sorry I took so long to prove it. I love you! I love your pride, your cockiness, I love your aggression, and integrity. I love the kindness you showed me and hid from everyone else. I-" she gasped when his arms came around her in a hug and his face buried in her neck. She hugged him back crying and latching onto him. "I have suffered. I suffered when I thought you belonged to Bulma and not me. I suffered when I thought Frieza had killed you and I would never see you again." She pulled away cupping his face I her hands. "I suffered for the past seven years in a place that's supposed to be a warrior's paradise. It isn't paradise it's hell! Anywhere is hell if it's not with you Vegeta! I love you!"

She kissed him, and for the first time poured every emotion she had for him into it. She tasted him, but it wasn't bitterness or sadness. It was love. She could taste his love and the feeling of it swelled in her heart and she suddenly felt invincible. "I don't want to exist without you Vegeta."

"Karat, this isn't fair. I swore I'd continue on without you… but I can't." He kissed her again his hands possessive and tight on her hips. "There is no life, and there is no death if you're not with me. It's all hell!"

"We can fix this Vegeta. I can talk to King Yemma when I go back. I'll tell him if he doesn't let you into heaven with me I'll go to HFIL for you. I won't be without you Vegeta. Never again."

He smiled a genuine smile. "You sure about that Karat? I've been to HFIL and it isn't pretty."

She smiled and nuzzled him her hands clutching the back of his gi. "I've never been more sure." She felt his lips on her neck his teeth grazing over the mate mark. He pushed her to the ground and she gasped when his hands went into her shirt. "Vegeta… what about.."

"I told Babbidi nothing would distract me. I'll give the same words to you. My only concern is having you, right here, right now."

She blushed but as he touched her Rikku tossed away all thought and just felt. Their clothes peeling off layer by layer. He kissed her bruises and licked her cuts. They cleansed each other, and drove each other to the point of insanity before indulging themselves with each other's heat. Rikku arched when he entered her, the clear blue sky in her vision going white and blurry. His hands caressed her back and he covered her body protectively before kissing her again. Their moans entangled as they made love atop the rocky mountain, and crested together.

For what seemed like hours Rikku lay lucid under Vegeta's body weight. The scuffle of fists having done nothing to drain the sexual energy that had built up over the past seven years. For just the few moments with him Babbidi, Dabura, and Majin Buu didn't exist. "Are we ever going to do this inside?"

"Why spoil a good thing?" Vegeta joked and lifted himself up on his elbows. He stared at his mate her eyes holding a shine that he hadn't quite seen before. It felt good, he realized, it felt good to be loved. "I find myself settled down and with a family. I have to say I'm growing quite fond of the scenario."

"I wish the day didn't have to end. I wish I could stay like this forever." She leaned up embracing hi again skin to skin, heat to heat. She paused when she went to kiss him and gasped. "Oh crap! I forgot about Buu!" She pushed him off making him curse and she went in search of her pants. She tugged them on admiring the damage done to them. "Jeez Vegeta, you're going to send me to other world with no clothes at all."

"I'd rather you have no clothes on right now and get your butt back here Karat. I could care less if Majin Buu is resurrected. I highly doubt he's as strong as Babbidi and Supreme Kai boast."

"We can't be sure." She tossed Vegeta his clothes which he caught in one hand. "We have to go down and help Gohan and Supreme Kai."

"I suppose you're right." Vegeta stood and slipped his clothes on, much to his dislike. He was quite enjoying himself. "After we beat that demon king, and annoying wizard you better cancel any plans you have for the rest of the day. You're mine until the end. Got it?"

Rikku smiled, and tightened the belt around her waist. "Got it."

Vegeta cocked a smirk and walked up taking hold of her chin. "I think we should settle all our problems like this."

"What?" Rikku laughed. "With a good fight and some sex?"

"Precisely."

He joined Rikku in a good heart filled laugh. Their joy was cut short as a sudden cold power level tickled their senses and alerted their attention. "Vegeta… do you feel that?"

"Yes, but I don't want to believe it."

"How terrible, I've never felt a power like this before. It's so cold, and empty."

They both knew who it was without even seeing the source. They both knew it was Majin Buu.

"Punch in your time card, Karat. I have a feeling we'll be putting in overtime."

_**Battles, love confessions, and sex! What a day huh? Lol yay! Second update of the day. I'm so proud of myself. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**_

_**Next chapter : Vegeta's Drastic Decision**_


	19. Vegeta's Drastic Decision

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 19: Vegeta's Drastic Decision**

"Great, just great. While we've been fighting and playing around, that Buu monster has been eating up energy and hatching." Rikku closed her eyes trying to get a better sense of the power. "I can still feel Gohan and the Supreme Kai. They must have been too late to stop it."

"So what's the plan?" Vegeta said stretching his muscles. "We're both depleted, and won't be much help without some recuperation."

"I have a single sensu bean left. We'll have to share it." She looked to him and smiled. "We'll fight this beast together. From what I sense it's not as unbeatable as Supreme Kai said. I think we can take him."

"My sentiments exactly Karat. Besides, what's the thing going to do? Kill you? You're already dead."

Rikku laughed a little and rubbed a hand through her hair. The short cut still felt unnatural. "Yeah well, the only thing he can really kill is my body." Vegeta made a face and she held up her hands. "don't worry, it's just a rumor."

"Explain."

"Well, there's a rumor going around other world saying if you're already dead and you get killed again you'll lose your body for good. Meaning you'll become nothing but a soul and wander."

Vegeta turned his back to her his body tense and his teeth clenched. "Why didn't you mention this when we were fighting?"

"I didn't think about it, nor did you really give me a chance to." she waved it off. "Relax Vegeta. If we combine our strength I doubt I have anything to worry about." Rikku grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine."

"Right," Vegeta agreed, but didn't want to take the chance. He knew her, and he knew what she would do if the situation presented itself. "Karat get the bean. We'll need that energy."

Rikku pulled back and turned to unfasten the bag from her belt. "Got it." She gasped as she felt a drastic pain in her neck sending her eyes rolling back and facing the black. Vegeta stood over her body his fist trembling from hitting her.

"Sorry, Karat. This is one battle you'll have to sit out. I won't risk losing you again." Vegeta knelt down taking the last bean and eating it for himself. "I'll beat him, for both of us." He stroked her hair and stood tall. "Should your time run out before I'm done, " he smiled. "I'll see you on the other side."

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that the menacing power he sensed came from that pink, baby like, bubblegum shaped… thing. Was this really the evil Majin Buu? His energy sure felt dark and powerful. It was like a black hole, dark and dangerous.

When Dabura had lashed out with insults Buu had brushed him away as if he were a fly. Babbidi screeched for joy bouncing from side to side over his victory. Despite the baby-like attitude Babbidi knew well what buttons to push to make the being do his bidding.

Now he was running for his life with Supreme Kai in tow. He wasn't totally confident in his current abilities. There would be a blood bath with his blood filling the tub if he didn't do something fast.

His mother and Vegeta, and himself as well had underestimated the monster's abilities. That was a hard truth even now as he skidded to a stop and looking up at the monster.

"Buu make you dead!" Buu shouted like a happy chant smacking him down He went spiraling hitting face first against the rock and dirt cuts covering his face and neck. The hit hurt more than the impact had. His jaw felt swollen and almost numb as if Buu had ruptured every nerve in that part of his face.

He could hear the Supreme Kai's cries of effort and managed to lift himself up to watch as Buu sent the Kai sailing into the rocks below. "It's no use. He's getting creamed." Babbidi shouted like an excited cheerleader from the sidelines egging Buu on.

The sight Made Gohan winced. Once again he was put between a rock and a hard place. He had no power over the monster, but he couldn't just lay down and watch as the Supreme Kai put his life on the line. He had to do something!

With all his effort Gohan launched himself at Buu kicking him away from Kai. Unfortunately Buu didn't stay down. He got straight back up kart wheeling back to him his cheek puffing back into place. Gohan tried again.

"Watch out for his blasts!" Kai shouted, but it was too late. Buu released the blast and absorbed Gohan inside. The ball flew out heading for space. Gohan's inside burned as the ball ruptured exploding against him and he fell lifelessly to the ground. The last words he heard before passing out were Supreme Kai's.

"_Stay hidden Gohan… you could be our last hope." _

* * *

Goten and Trunks caught sight of figures ahead. "Hey look there they are! Landing time!" Trunks announced and both boys took to the rocks. They crawled along, sneaking cautiously along the rocks. As they peeked their heads over the rocks Trunks frowned. "Weird, I don't recognize any of the guys there."

"Hey isn't that Mr. Shin down there on the ground?"

"Who?"

"You know, that purple guy that Piccolo went against and forfeited."

"Oh yeah," Trunks recollected. "He looks pretty beat up. I wonder if he's done for."

"So which one do you think is the Buu monster? The red guy or the pink guy?" Goten questioned fearing the red guy a little more because of his appearance.

"I don't know, it's kinda hard to tell from here." So they inched closer staying low to the ground and barely peeking their head up to take a look at the scenario in front of them. There was a spear inside the pink man, and on the other side of shin there was a lizard looking guy that Goten guessed was the wizard Babbidi that Kibito mentioned. He seemed to be yelling at the red guy who must have thrown the spear.

"Huh that's just weird." Trunks put his back to the rock and crossed his legs. "if all the bad guys are over here then where's everybody else?"

"Hey, isn't that Piccolo up there?" Goten scrunched his face up pointing up the mountain. Trunks followed his brother's gaze and saw the familiar shape.

"Hey yeah, let's go up there with them. Maybe they can tell us what's going on."

So they rushed up, but what they found weren't bodies but statues, not only of Piccolo but of Krillen as well. "Who would make statues out of them?" Trunks poked Piccolo causing his statue to sway and fall over. Piccolo's statue crumbled and Trunks gawked. He had barely touched it!

"Now you've done it Trunks. That really looked expensive."

"Do you think they heard us?" Trunks asked looking down at the figures below.

"I don't think so."

"Whew, and here I thought I was gonna get in trouble."

Goten rolled his eyes. "You still broke it." Goten turned his eyes back to the area. The pink guy yanked the spear from his gut, unhurt and smiling. "Ew! He's not bleeding, but still ew!"

"What the hell is that thing? He looks like he's made of bubble gum."

"Change of plan," they heard Buu speak in a loud childlike voice. "Now Buu eat you!"

"What? He's really gonna eat that guy?"

"It's just an expression, Goten. It means he's gonna kill him."

"Oh, okay for a minute I was worried."

* * *

Vegeta looked down at the ship entrance trying to think of the best way to ambush his enemy. With Karat sleeping soundly out of sight his mind was clearer and he could focus on simply winning the battle. He closed his eyes sensing for the energies. He choked when he felt that Gohan's energy had vanished. "I can sense it… Karat's son is gone. Gohan… I'm sorry."

He looked back to Rikku. At least now she wouldn't be alone in other world. With a pure heart like her son she was sure the boy would get the same privileges if not better in other world. He would spend the rest of his life trying to measure up for the deeds he had done just so he could be somewhat near her. "Karat, I will make amends. I promise you."

* * *

For awhile it looked like Dabura was getting the upper hand of the battle against Buu. His attacks were furious and he landed every single one of them. However no matter how hard he hit Buu would jump right back up, undamaged. Even his spit attack hadn't worked, and made it so he was caught off guard. "You turn into a cookie!" Buu shouted, a pink lightning bolt shooting from the rubbery antenna on his head. The light surrounded Dabura making him shake and scream. His body changed and much to the surprise of Trunk and Goten actually turned into a cookie which he ate practically whole.

"D-did you see that Goten?"

"He.. He really did eat him!"

Both turned away shuddering and looking at each other shocked. "I can't believe he ate him. Who would do something like that?" Goten asked. He caught sight of movement from the corner of his eye and spotted Krillen. Where his statue had once been now stood the real thing, flesh and blood. "Hey! Trunks look, it's Krillen."

Krillen looked at his hands. It was like he had woken up from a bad dream. His world had been dark and cold and blissfully unaware of his surroundings. "Whoa, that was weird." He heard Goten's voice and looked up spotting the two. "What are you guys doing here?"

The two jumped down to join him. "What happened. I don't remember a thing."

"Someone had turned you into a stone statue."

"They did… oh yeah, now I remember. It was that Dabura guy's spit. I couldn't move." Krillen looked himself over making sure not a bit of himself was stone. "Well it looks like I'm okay now."

"He must be talking about the guy that just got eaten." Goten explained to Trunks who nodded his head in agreement.

"Most likely, it's because he's gone that his powers wore off. Which is why Krillen's back to nor- oh crap." Trunks suddenly went pale and looked up the hill where Piccolo's statue. Trunks flew up slowly and Krillen gave a confused look.

"What's the matter with him."

"Well, Trunks knocked over Piccolo's statue and broke him." Krillen's face also turned white hearing this. Oh great. When Trunks came back down looking sick Krillen found himself tongue tied of what to say to the kid.

"You don't wanna go up there. Listen… we have to keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Piccolo's booming voice made trunks jump thinking he had heard a ghost. Piccolo stood up above him unbroken and back to normal. Piccolo's smirk of satisfaction quickly fell and he dropped to the ground suddenly becoming wary of his surroundings. "What the hell is that energy I'm sensing?" He looked down at the two figures of Buu and Babbidi. "Is that thing… Majin Buu?"

"PIccolo, how did you get back to normal?" Trunks and the others slid up beside him staying low.

"I can regenerate so long as my head isn't damaged, but enough about that what's been going on around here? Where's your parents and the others?"

"We don't know. You're the only two we've seen other than the bad guys."

Goten looked over to the battlefield gulping hard as he heard Buu debate on how to eat the Supreme Kai. "Don't do anything hasty Piccolo. We should wait for Rikku, or something." Krillen explained knowing if any of them went out there now they would be signing their death warrants."

"Yeah, if mom were here she wouldn't let that monster turn her into a cookie!" Goten jumped as a sudden explosion lit up the area and rocked the ground. Babbidi's ship had been blown to pieces, and erupting from the smoke was none other than Vegeta.

_**BOOM! Haha Babbidi your ship go BOOM! Lol. I'm having way too much fun with this. So Vegeta's entered the fray. Will he be able to stop Majin Buu or will he be the next item on Buu's menu? To find out keep reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: Buu! Pow! Ow!**_


	20. Buu! Pow! Ow!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 20: Buu! Pow! Ow!**

"Dad!" Both boys shot up smiling. Finally it was time to see a real Super Saiyan in action!

"I never thought I'd be glad to see him." Krillen said smiling from his spot low on the ground. The more he stayed out of sight the better his chances of surviving this catastrophe.

"Vegeta!" Babbidi screamed at the Saiyan prince. "Are you the one that blew up my ship?"

"Yes, it was a little messy, but it was the quickest way to get the job done."

"What? Do you have any idea what you've done? How the hell am I supposed to get off this stinking planet without a ship?" Babbidi screeched thoroughly annoyed. Vegeta ignored his continued rant to look past and see the fat pink figure behind him. "I take it that ugly tub of lard is Majin Buu." Vegeta's smirk died and he sneered. "If so then you're the one who killed Gohan."

Piccolo choked and his senses immediately searched for that familiar light. The light he caught himself searching for now and again while standing alone atop the look out. Gohan… there was no light, no trace of his power. He was gone. "Gohan." Piccolo whispered so not to alert the boys. He was the only one who could hear the conversation, and for that he was glad.

"He said oogly, what means that?" Buu asked Babbidi.

"He means your face will frighten small children." Babbidi explained severely irritated with Vegeta. Buu took a moment before he blew up like a balloon and released steam from his stack.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow, pow, pow! Ow, ow, ow!"

Krillen cursed, "great. Why did Vegeta have to go and get him worked up like that? This is going to be rough."

Trunks scoffed and laughed. "Not for our dad!"

"Yeah," Goten agreed. "Our dad can do anything!"

As if to prove their point Vegeta's power skyrocketed. He stared at the strange creature named Majin Buu, but in his mind he could only see Karat. Karat, with her wide-eyed stare and irritatingly attractive smile. Karat with her "let's save the world," state of mind, and always eager to battle face. Karat with her pouting lip and tear filled eyes. He was sure he would see that deep sadness when she would awake and find her son dead. He would have to take blame, if not for helping to release the energy to revive Buu, but for delaying Rikku into coming to her son's aid.

No, he refused to see her like that. He would make things right. With the dragon balls Gohan would be brought back to life, of that he was sure. He would defeat Buu, and save the countless lives on the planet. The lives of Karat's friends, the lives of her family… the lives of his family. His sons, Goten and Trunks, he would make sure they would live on and carry on the Saiyan race.

"Karat," he whispered to himself. "When you awake this will all be over. I may be gone, but your home will be safe." He shook his head eying Buu now and shouting his power expending around him in an amazing aura that seemed to explode from his fingertips and toes. With the fury of a pack of hungry wolves Vegeta charged laying into Buu with such fire and ferocity that Majin Buu stumbling in shock and inevitably ending up face first into the ground.

"Is this the best your monster can do Babbidi? The terror of the universe?" Vegeta laughed. "What a joke!"

"Yeah you tell him dad!" Trunks shouted pumping his fists in the air while Goten laughed and fidgeted. He was so excited. He had never seen his father fight like this. It was… exhilarating.

Piccolo watched Vegeta lay into Majin Buu in pure disbelief. He hadn't seen this kind of power out of Vegeta since he and Gohan had fought Cell together. No, not even then. This kind of power far exceeded that. His ascended Super Saiyan power had pushed beyond barrier he had once believed to never exist. Was this the result of 7 years of non-stop training? Or, was his assumption right and something happened to Vegeta? Either way this power was their last hope. Unless Rikku miraculous reappeared before them Vegeta was the hope of the world in defeating Majin Buu.

Vegeta couldn't believe how much effort it took him to attack Buu. Hitting him was like hitting gelatin. The more he punched the more the monster wriggled and jiggled. Like rubber the dents he put into Buu popped up, and the creature smiled as if he hadn't hurt it at all. Which pissed him off royally.

Tired of bruising his knuckles Vegeta flared out his energy and blasted a hole straight through Majin Buu's stomach. The sound the creature let out was high pitched and made his wriggle uncomfortably. He heard Babbidi wail over his fallen monster, but had a feeling Buu wasn't quite down for the count. Despite being faced down in the dirt Buu's energy didn't waver or disappear from the damage he had done to it.

His point was made clear when Buu suddenly jumped to his feet and the hole in his stomach mended together popping back out fat and rubbery like a cartoon character. Disgusting.

"No, no, Buu not drop dead." The monster claimed smiling sinisterly at Vegeta.

"What is he? Immortal?" Vegeta asked watching Buu's movements. Buu crouched crossing his arms over his chest. His power surged and rippled around him like the center of a hurricane. Vegeta stood his ground determined not to back down. He felt weird, as if darkness itself was collecting around Buu. He watched as the sky darkened and the colors around Buu inverted.

"Me mad now," Buu said, but his voice had changed, warped into something more eerie and otherworldly. The wind around Vegeta kicked up and he felt the first trickle of fear run down his spine. He put his arms around his face protecting his head from the blast and crouched. Babbidi pushed a barrier around himself as Buu cried out exploding with power and blinding the surrounding area with light.

That had hurt far worse than he had imagined. The explosion had burned his skin and the rocks that had been kicked up had cut up his arms and face. Blood trickled down his lip and his right arm felt numb. He moved it thankful it wasn't broken. He could still punch with it. "Darn him. How can I beat him when he regenerates after every attack?"

He fell to one knee his mind working overtime on a resolution. Buu yanked at his own fat pulling out a big pink blob of it making Vegeta shudder in disgust. "Bah, what a disgusting creature. What the hell is he up to now?"

Vegeta didn't have time to figure it out. Buu launched energy balls from his mouth, spitting ball after ball making Vegeta dodge rapidly. When Buu opened his mouth wider to release a surge his way he fazed out of reach and was bombarded by the piece of pink substance Buu had pried from his belly. The substance twisted around him squeezing his bones until he cried out in pain.

Vegeta couldn't move, and as a result he had to put up with the play like attacks that Majin Buu thwarted against him. He was kicked across the ground like a soccer ball, then bounced on like a trampoline. Blood spewed from his mouth and he choked turning his head to spit it out and try to breath.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. His lavender hair flickered in anger until it went super Saiyan. "No, Father!" Trunks took off.

"Trunks wait up!" Goten followed his hair flickering gold and he sped after his brother.

Piccolo reached out yelling at them to stop but neither listened. All either boy could hear were the sounds of their father's pain. The hand on Goten's arm tightened and Goten looked back glaring at Piccolo. "Let me go! Dad and Trunks need my help!"

Piccolo gave him a simple shake of his head. Goten shook with anger. Why couldn't he help? Was it because he was too young? "I bet if I were Gohan you'd let me help." Taking advantage of Piccolo's momentary shock Goten kicked off Piccolo's arm and took off after Trunks.

"No, Goten," Piccolo clenched his fist watching them go. Rikku, where was she when he needed her? Gohan was already dead, and now Goten was in danger. Did something happen to her too? Was she dragged back to other world so soon? Or was her body destroyed? Either scenario didn't pan well in his mind. "Rikku, where are you?"

* * *

Rikku laid belly down on the ground, unable to move, but left to dream. As if sensing the occurrence she murmured Vegeta's name. Her hands flexed in her sleep. " Vegete, Goten, no, g-get away."

* * *

Trunks locked Buu into his sights. He had flashed by Babbidi without even flinching. The kick he gave Buu sent the monster flying through mountains of rock. Still shaking with anger he turned to help Goten unwrap Vegeta from the goop. "Dad, dad wake up." Trunks knelt by his chest shaking him.

"Is… is he alive."

"Of course he is!" Trunks shouted at Goten. "You should know that our dad is the toughest guy there is!" Tears trickled at the corners of his eyes. Goten sniffed.

"Yeah, but he's hurt real bad."

Trunsk was fed up. He turned to his brother fully and shook him. "You listen to me Goten. You want to know what my mother told me about dad?" When Goten just gave him an empty stare Trunks pushed him back and shouted. "She said that Father used to be the Prince of every Saiyan!"

"What? Dad's a real prince?" Goten looked to his father. How come no body had told him that?

"That's right Goten, He's a prince, a PRINCE!" Trunks said with such pride and he looked to his father. "There's just no way that a prince would lose to a stupid monster!"

Vegeta could hear voices, young voices. They murmured to him and shouted at each other. It took him a second to realize it was his sons speaking. Trunks spoke clear as day now, talking of his father with pride, and being a prince. _"He's a prince, a PRINCE! There's no way a prince would lose to a stupid monster!" _

Pride filled him up as he stirred and looked up to see the glowing faces of his sons. Trunks, and Goten. Similar in power, age, and height, but so different in looks and personality. Trunks, his eldest, young and vibrant and so like himself. He had the blue eyes, and soft hair of his mother, but the hard etched features of himself. Young Goten, a full-blooded Saiyan, had only inherited his mouth, tough and proud in a fight, but so gentle in speech and personality. He was his mother all around. Karat… her beauty highlighted all over young Goten's face. Everything he loved about the woman was written in their son.

"Trunks, Goten, my sons." He managed to choke out. The pain in his body was sharp and rippled through him. The boys helped him up and felt a wave of love surround him feeling their tiny hands on his skin, and a wave of regret as those hands became stained with his blood.

"Wait, where's Majin Buu?"

An explosion rippled and Vegeta was on his feet and fully aware of his surroundings. This wasn't good. Not only was he in danger, but now his son's have wandered into the fight. He couldn't let that happen. Vegeta glanced around trying to find somewhere safe for his boys to run and hide. He caught a flicker of movement. He looked up to see Piccolo taking down Babbidi in a single stroke of his hand. The Wizard falling in three clean cut pieces into the hole of the Earth that Majin Buu had created in his blast.

Wait… that was it. Buu had disintegrated countless rocks and had even burned off parts of his flesh by releasing just a portion of his energy. If Vegeta could release all his energy in one giant blast he could obliterate Buu into so many pieces that there'd be no way for him to regenerate.

The only downfall was that it would cost him his life… "Trunks, Goten, I want you to listen to me…"

_**CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA… Don't kill me please! I promise to update soon! Just please don't kill me!**_

_**Next Chapter: Unconditional, Sacrificial Love **_


	21. Unconditional, Sacrificial love

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 21: Unconditional, Sacrificial Love **

"What is it dad?" Goten asked looking up at his father.

"I need you to get away from here. Go find the others and stay with them. It'll be your job to protect them from now on."

"What?" Trunks asked. "What are you talking about, Dad? Are you going somewhere?"

"I want you two to get out of here. Find someplace safe that's far away. As for Buu," Vegeta could taste the blood in his mouth and feel the bruises on his stomach, but nothing gave him a more bitter stomach ache than having to say these words to his sons. "I'll fight him alone."

"What? You can't do that dad! How are you gonna fight him alone? You're hurt!"

"Yeah, Goten's right. You'll just get yourself killed if you fight him alone. Goten and I will fight him with you! We're not scared! Are we Goten?"

"No, we'll take on Buu with you!"

"Stop it!" Vegeta hissed and refused to look at his sons and show signs of weakness in front of them. "Both of you stand no chance. You'll just get yourselves killed, and then what would your mother's do? Bulma, Karat, they'd be heartbroken."

The boys stayed silent a moment, leaving Vegeta to think again of his words. "I haven't been the best of father's. I've put my own needs ahead of those of my sons. And yet… somehow… I manage to raise two of the finest Saiyans I have ever known." He turned to his boys and knelt down. "Come here my sons."

Trunks and Goten hesitated before approaching Vegeta. Once in arms length he grasped them both in his arms and held them tight to his chest. These boys were his world. Why had it taken him so long to understand that? They were his future, his pride, and his love, all wrapped up into two super Saiyan packages. He would do anything, ANYTHING, to protect them.

"Boys, there's something you must know." He smiled genuinely for the first time. "You've made me proud, my sons." When their heads tilted up in twin like stares his hands chopped at their necks, not killing them, but knocking them out cold. Their golden hair switched to normal and they fell at his feet.

Piccolo landed a few feet away from him and Vegeta sent him a nod. "Take these boys and that monk, and get as far away from here as you can."

"Okay, but what about you? You'll die, you know that."

"Yes, I'm fairly sure of that myself. However, I've finally come to understand what Karat has been doing all her life." He looked to his sons. "When you have something so precious to you, you'll do anything to keep it safe."

He turned his back letting Piccolo pick up his boys. Meanwhile he eyed the distance and listened for Buu's high pitched, childlike laughter. "There is one thing I'd like to know. Will I see Rikku on the other side?"

Piccolo turned to him. "I won't pretty it up for you Vegeta. Rikku has spent her entire life protecting this world and it's people. While you spent the majority of your life, destroying, and fulfilling your own needs. Even if Rikku were to request to be taken down below, I doubt they would grant her wish. Rikku's purity, her heart, is one is a billion, maybe even more. The other world wouldn't want it tainted, not by anything, or anyone."

That's what he figured, but for some sick twisted reason it put him more at ease. He didn't want false hopes. It was better this way. He would protect his legacy, and be done with this life. Karat, as much as it pained him, would have to live in the afterlife without him, and he without her.

"Fine. Now go."

* * *

Krillen caught up with Piccolo sensing Vegeta's mad power in the distance. "What's Vegeta planning, Piccolo? He's crazy if he thinks he can beat that monster alone."

"Leave him be Krillen, for the first time that man is fighting for something other than himself! He's controlling his own fate!"

* * *

Vegeta's energy spiraled around him as he stared at Buu. His body had long gone numb against the pain, and all he really had left were his thoughts and his emotions. To ease the fear that held him in place he thought of Trunks and Goten. His goal was simple. Destroy Buu, for his sons, for his friends, and for his home. Earth had been his true home. It was the place he had called his own, he had fought for it before, but it hadn't been like this. His battle with Cell had been a joint effort, and the after effect of his rage towards Cell.

This time he didn't care that he would die. So long as Buu was gone, then he would be freed from any regret… well except maybe one.

"Karat… I'm doing this for our sons… and for you."

He looked Buu in the eye and laughed. "I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" His body shook and with every feeling, every fiber of his being Vegeta released his energy. The aura grew out into a sphere of exploding power that swarmed around him and consumed everything in it's path… including Majin Buu.

* * *

Piccolo had never seen anything so incredible as the blast that had swallowed up both Vegeta and Majin Buu, and at the same time it was the most unbearable thing he had ever had to watch. His sensitive ears had picked up he high pitch wail of the monster, but also of the blood curdling screams Vegeta released from exuding all his energy.

What the worse thing about it was… it hadn't done a damn thing. He had left the boys in Krillen's care and gone back to the battle site only to discover that the thousand pieces of Buu that had been scattered were slowly coming back together, and rejuvenating as if nothing had happened. He couldn't understand it! What was that beast made of? Did they have to blow him up piece by piece until nothing was left? Is that what had to be done?

He caught up with Krillen, explaining the entire thing. "No way, if an attack like that had no affect on him then what hope do we have left?"

"This is hope, but if Buu finds it, he'll destroy them." Piccolo took the boys. "It's these two. Goten and Trunks, the sons of Vegeta, you're the only hope left for the Earth."

They had to find a safe house. They would go to the lookout with the boys until they could come up with a solution to the dramatic problem. The first order of business… was to find Rikku.

* * *

Dust kicked up around Rikku's face making her choke and come to. Her head pounded and every muscle in her body was tender. She shouldn't have let Vegeta take control of the situation like that. "Oh man, my head." Rikku sat up and picked up the empty Sensu bean bag. "Damn it, Vegeta. You stupid git. You just had to knock me out. Wait until I get my hands on-"

Her words stopped as her senses picked up the disturbance in the air. She could sense Majin Buu, and his power was as spine chilling as ever. That wasn't what brought on the gut wrenching pain. She couldn't sense Vegeta. Where was he? Had he.. No… no he couldn't… "VEGETA!" She screamed out falling back to her knees and crying. Damn him! Why did he have to leave her behind? Was he stupid? Now look at what he did!

Wait… what about Gohan… and the Supreme Kai… were they… no… no. The tears started again. Not only Vegeta, but Gohan too? That monster was taking everything away from her! She collapsed her body curling up into the sand. It was her fault. She had to let Vegeta win, she had to let herself be caught up in Vegeta's anger game. If she had just talked him down… made him see reason, then maybe he and Gohan would still be here, and Majin Buu would remain trapped in his stupid ball!

"I'll make you pay." Her head shot up and the tears turned to dust on her cheeks as her own Saiyan pride took root. "I swear Majin Buu, wherever you are I'll find a way to make you pay!"

It was no time to cry. Rikku decided getting up and dusting herself off. She needed first to heal up, and then find whatever remaining fighters were left. She wondered what slim hope he home had left. She wouldn't return until she knew for certain that the Earth would safe. "Gohan," she whispered feeling the tug of guilt on her heart again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my son."

Rikku hung her head before pressing two fingers. Next stop, the lookout.

* * *

Krillen walked down the tile hallway of Kami's lookout. Actually, it would be Dende's lookout now. Since Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende had been appointed the new guardian of Earth. With him, a new set of dragon balls were given, and two wishes granted each time Shenron appeared.

"I don't know what to do Piccolo. I mean Gohan and Vegeta are dead, and Rikku's no where to be found. How are we supposed to survive with the Earth's greatest heroes out of commission huh?"

"We've been in tighter spots than this Krillen, you know that. It's just a matter of not losing hope."

"I suppose that's true, but it just makes it painfully clear that Rikku's not around. She always had plenty of hope for the rest of us."

"Rikku's always believed that in order to win you have to believe that you'll win."

"Yeah, she's like a little kid. She thinks she can do anything. Speaking of kids, is it alright if I bring my family up here Dende?"

"Normally it wouldn't be proper, but I have to say in this case it's okay to bend the rules."

"Alright! Thanks a lot Dende!"

Krillen gasped sensing the sudden appearance of power appear in his mind. No, it couldn't be. Krillen rushed to the opposite side of the lookout and grinned when he caught sight of a familiar face. "Am I dreaming or is that Rikku?"

"Hi," Rikku smiled, glad to see that the two of them were no longer stone.

"She's real! She talks and everything! You're alive! You're alive!"

"Well, I'm about as alive as a dead girl can get." Rikku laughed. Dende quickly healed her up, and the fighters shared notes on what had been going on.

"He gave up his own life?" Rikku held her gut her eyes trembling, threatening with tears. "Oh, Vegeta."

"I know it's hard Rikku. I know you've been through a lot today." Both Krillen and Piccolo placed a friendly hand on her shoulders. "We need you."

"I know, and I won't disappoint, but I have to say that I'm nearly at a loss on what to do. I mean, I did have a plan, but because Vegeta was so reckless I couldn't possibly act it out now."

"What plan?" Piccolo, feeling that tug that he always did when Rikku was on the verge of success, pressed for more answers. "Tell us."

"We.. We could have done a fusion."

_**Must… have… more… readers! READ! REVIEW! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!**_

_**BTW I'm trying to break away from the actual DBZ cartoon storyline. So there will probably be some breakage where I'll skip episodes. If I confuse you at all let me know and I will try to correct it. TY!**_

_**Next Chapter: Fusion, HA! **_


	22. Fusion HA!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 21: Fusion, HA! **

The Fusion Dance technique had been a long shot idea that popped into her head. Rikku had learned of the technique from the Metamarese people she had met and trained with in Other World. She had been fascinated and awed by the dance and of the results that came with it. Two people of similar size and power combining together to create one super being of exponential power with characteristics of both warriors.

If Vegeta or Gohan had still been alive they would be similar enough to perform the technique despite being of the opposite gender. However it was no use. They were dead, and even so she wouldn't have had the time to teach them. She toyed with the idea of using 18, but she too was of no use. Her limitations as an android would have prevented them anyway.

Things looked grim, until Mr. Popo had the brilliant idea of using Goten and Trunks. It was brilliant! The boys were brothers, and both close in size and strength, and what strength that would be! She had been awed by their performance at the tournament. The sons of Vegeta, binding together to become the world's greatest hope! It was perfect.

"Let the boys sleep a little longer Mr. Popo. I want them well rested for this training. Piccolo, I want you to pay close attention to how I teach the boys. I'll need you to take over once I return to other world."

"I'll try, but we have to remember that this is a big gamble. If what you say is true, and the boys will take some time learning the technique then that'll leave Babbidi, and Majin Buu the rest of the world to toy with as they see fit."

"True, but we can always use the dragon balls to clean up the damage." The sky darkened and Rikku's eyes widened. "What the-"

* * *

Today was turning out to be more interesting by the minute. Videl had seen incredible fighting, impressive light shows, and flying Kai's from the other world. She had embarked on a journey that took her all around the world, survived perilous encounters of monsters and thieves, and had even wrestled a dinosaur for a magic dragon ball. Now she was experiencing something even more phenomenal. She was seeing Shenron, the eternal dragon, Rising from his slumber in an remarkable display of power and flash.

"This is incredible. He's so huge!" Videl shuddered from her place her eyes as wide as saucers and her heart thumping in her ears. "I must be dreaming."

"Shenron!" Yamcha called from his place next to Bulma. "Please bring back everyone who died today! Except for all the really evil ones!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red his mouth hanging slack and a grumble slipping from his throat. "Ah, it has been set in motion."

* * *

All around the world people who had died unnatural deaths began rising from their places. Those from the tournament awoke as if awaking from a dream. Hattori stood amongst the wreckage staring dumbstruck at the crumbled remains of the stadium. "Whoa, was I really dead? What just happened?"

"Hattori! Oh god Hattori!" He heard the voice of Crystal, the woman who had been his escort for the day. He had been certain she had joined him in death after the exploding force Rkku's boyfriend had unleashed on them. Her brought her in close swearing that this was God's way of giving him a second chance. He wouldn't live as he once had, he wouldn't give into weakness and take the easy road.

"Crystal, will you marry me?"

* * *

Kibito stood atop the dusty plains completely in wonder of how he had managed to come back to life. He had been certain he had been killed by Dabura, and now here he stood quite alive.

He took in hi surroundings, the wreckage of Babbidi's ship, the great craters in the distance, and the darkness of the sky around him. "What is happening?"

* * *

Rikku was panicking, she was having a hard time trying to trace Bulma's life force. All the interference from Shenron's appearance on Earth. She tried harder focusing in the area of west city. She pictured Bulma in her mind, young woman in her thirties, a mother, a friend. "Ah! Found her!" She fazed and recognize the surroundings of Capsule Corps.

"It has been done, please name your second wish!"

"Second wish!" Rikku shouted gaining the attention of the others. "Oh no, I'm too late!"

"Rikku!" Chichi exclaimed putting Rika down at her feet. "Where have you been. Where's Gohan, and Goten?"

"I don't have time to explain Chichi!" Rikku put a finger to her head and talked to Dende. "I arrived too late. The dragon has already granted their first wish and now he wants to know what their second is."

"Then don't worry, just tell the dragon you want to save the wish for another time. We can awaken him after only four months."

"That's great! Thank Dende. Oh you guys," She called to her friends. "Get ready to go, I'll be taking you with me once I'm done her." She turned to Shenron smiling up at him. "Shenron you don't have to grant anymore wishes today! Thank you, we'll call you again sometime!"

* * *

Piccolo sighed and crossed his arms as the sky went blue again. Good, now things were set back in the correct motion. Now the only issue they had was to break the news of Gohan and Vegeta's death to their family and friends.

"Tell me Piccolo, do we have a chance?" Dende asked clutching the front of his rose in a nervous habit.

"Yes, but it's a slim one Dende. There's always hope where Rikku is concerned. Since one of the boys belongs to her I saw It's a pretty good slim chance." He cracked a smile sending a wave of relief to Dende's heart.

* * *

Kibito had searched desperately for his Master. The faint signal of his energy force ringing through him like a warning bell. Much to his relief the Kai was alive and, with his healing power, up and on his feet.

"We must find Gohan. His life hangs in the balance! No matter what we cannot let him die!"

Confused, but unwilling to disobey his master, Kibito followed and helped in the search for the young Saiyan. During the search, Supreme Kai spoke of the previous events, involving Majin Buu, and his release into the light.

"It seems unprecedented. Even after all that time in confinement, Majin Buu is still as unstoppable as ever."

"I wouldn't say it's entirely hopeless." Supreme Kai said with a smile. "As unstoppable as Majin Buu may seem to us, I don't think he's the most impressive force in the universe."

"Does this have anything to do with our search for Gohan?"

"Let's just say I've been made aware of a beacon of light."

Kibito couldn't make sense of his master's findings. Surely the Saiyans were powerful, but were they really so strong that Majin Buu was not as big a concern as originally thought? Whatever the case may be, they had to find Gohan before his life force slipped away.

They found him in a small clearing of the forest surround by green, and badly injured. "Don't revive him just yet, we shall wait until we bring him back to our own planet in the world of the Kais."

"Master, you're not suggesting we take a mere Earthling with us. Why not even the Grand Kai has ever been allowed to step on such hallow ground."

"Trust me, Kibito. I deem it necessary that he does."

* * *

The group didn't take the news of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths well. Sadness, and despair read on each of the faces. Chichi fainted into her husband's arms, Videl cried, and Bulma rang out screaming to the heavens. Things got even worse when Babbidi made himself known by speaking telepathically to the entire world. He displayed, for the entire world, Majin Buu's power as he transformed an entire city population into candy and ate them alive, and then again with the population turning to chocolate.

It made Rikku's stomach roll thinking about it, but there was little she could do. The world's only chance at peace was for her to teach her son, and Trunks the Fusion technique. So here she stood with two sad and confused little boys staring up at her as if she held all the answers. She wished with all her heart that Vegeta was still on Earth, still alive. She needed his strength, needed his support, now more than ever.

She kneeled in front of the two who had stopped crying, but still had a look of fury written on their faces. Her hands brushed over Goten's mop of hair. "I know it hurts boys, but we have a lot of work ahead of us. You need to be prepared."

When they said nothing, and only glared she stood up and backed up. Trunks looked to Goten, and they shared looks of anger. Goten nodded, and Trunks turned his attention back to Rikku. "Listen, we want to know. You're supposed to be the strongest person in the universe right? So why weren't you there?"

Rikku tensed at the question. "I'm sorry, Trunks."

"You're sorry? You could have helped!" Trunks struggled to control his voice. "I'm sorry isn't going to bring back my dad!"

"Dad and Gohan said you were the strongest person they'd ever known," Goten added in. "So why didn't you protect them from that Buu monster, mommy? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM!"

Rikku was at a loss for words. It felt strange hearing this from her son, her youngest of all people. Vegeta had been the stronger of the two of them, or so she had always believed. They competed against each other to see who could reach the top, who could best the other. He had one when they first met, she had won when they fought against Frieza and she became a Super Saiyan, but only because he had given his life, and both of them lost when Gohan became the first to reach the pinnacle of strength of the ascended Saiyan power. So why did they both seem to claim that she was the strongest? It didn't make sense to her.

"Well don't just stand there! Say Something!" Piccolo shouted at her now.

"What can I say? I really wish I was the strongest person in the universe, then I could have helped." She lowered her head but kept her eyes on the boys. "I'm just not," then she smiled and lifted her head, "but I know with the Fusion technique, both of you can."

* * *

Videl stared out at the lookout. She couldn't believe that he was gone. She had barely gotten the chance to know Gohan. Just when everything began to be put into place, and when she was finally getting the feel of his lifestyle, and how he lived, boom, he was gone.

That's what they told her at least. Why shouldn't she believe them? They had all these stupid mystical powers that supposedly told them that Gohan was dead. Well to hell with that! She clenched her heart and snarled. No, she wouldn't have this feeling in her heart if he was dead. Gohan was alive, and he would return to her, and when he did she wouldn't let him get away this time. Gohan was stuck with her, she thought with a smirk, whether he liked it or not.

She walked around, getting a feel of the place, and suddenly she felt her feet move beneath her. The rumble was like an aftershock earthquake, a threatening vibration that lured under her. "What is that?"

Krillen smiled feeling the pulsing energies from inside. "Don't worry, that's just Goten and Trunks powering up."

"Not surprising," Bulma deduced with a soft smile. "They do take after their father."

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Midterms are killer on the psyche and imagination, and yet I aced them! HA! TAKE THAT EDUCATION DEPARTMENT! Anyway look forward to more updates and keep on critiquing and reading. I love the feedback! **_

_**Personal thanks to all my reviewers**_

_**Princess De La Luna**_

_**Kurox**_

_**Pannybaby123**_

_**StephenG**_

_**I'm A Person**_

_**Kakarot Son**_

_**Zi-Dawg**_

_**Jade**_

_**Vegito Forever**_

_**Party Fiesta**_

_**Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos**_

_**Kyo the fallen Kit**_

_**History Nerd**_

_**And anyone else I may have missed, thank you so, so much!**_

_**Next Chapter: Mission Radar Impossible!**_


	23. Mission Radar Impossible

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* also I am not getting paid for any of this so you cannot sue! _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Midterms and schoolwork have kept me really busy. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters up sooner. In the meantime enjoy this update!**_

**Chapter 22**_**: Mission Radar Impossible!**_

Trunks wiped his brow from controlling his energy. He and Goten were nearly the same in power, but matching the levels exactly had become a little strenuous. He side glanced at his brother who also had a sweat going.

"That was great you two," Rikku assured with a smile on her face. "Remember how that feels. That's exactly where you want to be when you fuse." Rikku heard the door open and she turned her head to find Bulma. For some reason, she looked pissed off. "Hey Bulma, can I help you with something."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she dragged her eyes to the boys who just shrugged, then to Piccolo who nodded his head. She walked over offering a smile. "What about- GAH!" She turned her head when Bulma's hand came swiping across her face. Trunks and Goten gawked and Piccolo tensed up suddenly seeing the fire around Bulma's energy. "What was that for?

"You know, exactly what that was for! I don't know where you were when Vegeta and Gohan were dying, but whatever the case it's no excuse to let your son and your… your mate die!"

Bulma's eyes tear up and she struggled to control her anger. "I'm letting you train Trunks, but only because I know you're not going to be much help anywhere else."

"Mom," Trunks began to interfere but cut off when Bulma held up a hand. Krillen jogged in feeling the tension inside and he stepped between Bulma and Rikku.

"Bulma stop, you can't disturb their training like this."

"I certainly can! He's my son! I have every right to b in here and give this coward a piece of my mind!"

"Coward?" Rikku murmured the words and lowered her head touching her cheek. It hadn't hurt, not physically, but everything Bulma was saying to her punched her like a fist right through the heart.

"You're my friend Rikku," Bulma's tone softened. "I cried about your death, but not because we're friends. It's because of Vegeta. I know him better than anyone here. I know his feelings, his thoughts, his actions, and it was hard… so hard to watch him after your death."

Rikku pushed Krillen aside and hugged Bulma tears welling in her own onyx orbs. "I know how you feel about him, Bulma. I'm sorry I've been a failure so far. I know it's not excuse that I was knocked unconscious whilst Vegeta and Gohan were dying, but you have to understand how hard it is for me. I'm dead too, but I'm never going to see Vegeta again. We're going to be separated for the rest of eternity."

She paused making sure to keep her voice a whisper from the boys. "He willingly sacrificed himself. Vegeta wanted to protect us, all of us. He loves us right back, and he wanted to make sure that he did all he could to ensure our safety."

"Rikku," Bulma's voice cracked. Rikku offered a smile.

"I'm gonna do the same. What little time I have left on Earth is going to ensure that everything that can be done is being done." Bulma nodded and hugged Rikku again before letting Krillen escort her out. Rikku wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulders before facing her son. "Okay, now let's try it without going Super Saiyan."

"_ATTENTION EARTHLINGS!"_

The voice cut through Rikku like a knife. Now what, she thought and growled under her breath. The boys became attentive on listening and Piccolo quietly closed his eyes.

"_Sorry to bother you once again, but I've recently acquired some information I couldn't wait to pass along." _Babbidi snickered and from the vision the boys were experiencing, he reached out as if to invite them in. _"You know Trunks, I'm very eager to meet you. If I can't get you to come to me, then I'll just have to go where you live." _

Ice shot down Rikku's spine. No, she feared, he didn't!

"_It's a place called Capsule Corporations, and it's located in West City. I hope you're there to meet me, or your friends and family will suffer the consequences." _

The link ended and Trunks through a fit. He didn't know how, but Babbidi had learned of his home, and what was worse is that his grandparents were still there, feeding and tending to their pets and pretending the world was all the norm. Bulma too was in distress.

"Rikku, listen, if he gets to Capsule Corps, then he'll destroy the dragon radar!"

Rikku jumped and frowned crossing her arms. "That does pose a problem. Hmmm," She glanced at the boys and relaxed a moment. "Okay, Trunks listen. I want you to go to Capsule Corps. and retrieve the dragon radar. While you're doing that, I'll stall Babbidi and Majin Buu."

"What?" Both boys shouted. Goten looked frightened while Trunks' face turned serious. "Those guys are pretty tough, you're gonna need some help."

"You let me worry about that. I'll be okay. You just concentrate on your mission. Now get going!"

Trunks nodded, bid his quick farewells to Goten and his mother and then sped off in Super Saiyan mode. Rikku kneeled in front of her son and hugged him tightly. "Hey, think you can hold down the fort for me while I'm gone?"

"You bet mom, go kick some Majin Buu booty!"

Rikku laughed and kissed his forehead, rubbing his mop of hair. "That's my boy. Now then." She pressed fingers to her head feeling out Majin Buu's energy. "Got yah!"

* * *

"Too fast, I can't hold on! Slow down! Slow down! Please slow- AH!" Babbidi screamed as Majin Buu suddenly hit the breaks causing him to collide into his back. "Ugh, what, what is it why'd you stop?" Babbidi rubbed his head coming around his side and jumping when he sees the woman who had accompanied Vegeta before. "It's you, I had thought you'd been destroyed by Vegeta, but you're still alive." He laughed and placed his hands behind his back. "I never got to thank you for helping me release Majin Buu."

Rikku glared at the two in front of her, getting a good look at the pink monster that had killed her first born son, and her lover. "Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster. We didn't want to believe the stories were true." Rikku watched the monster laugh and her blood sizzled with anger. "We never would have let you succeed if we'd known he'd be this powerful!"

"So why did you come here? Did you come to tell us how powerful we are, or to come and join our cause." Babbidi paused and they got a sinister grin on his face. "Or, maybe you came to tell me where the brats are."

"Not on your life!" Her motherly instinct shot out. "For your information those two brats are my son and his brother! You already killed one of my children Majin Buu. I'm not letting you near them until they're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to face you. The people you are waiting for will appear before you soon enough. I wouldn't touch another living soul until they're ready, otherwise it just fuels their fire."

"Why should we stop? Are they planning something special?"

"Yes, and when they appear they'll destroy you both!"

Laughter sprung out, Babbidi holding his sides as if what she said was the funniest joke in the universe. "They can train all day, they'll never be stronger than the two of us!"

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Rikku smiled a familiar pulsing ringing in her blood. "You know, before you can get to Capsule Corps, you'll have to go through me."

It was entertaining really to see how Babbidi and Majin Buu reacted towards one another. Babbidi bossing orders as if here was twelve feet tall, and Majin Buu childishly obeying, and cracking jokes, infuriating the little midget.

"I don't get it. You're a thousand times more powerful than Babbidi. Why do you let him boss you around?"

"Shut your trap! I resurrected Majin Buu, and I can put him back!" Babbidi said quickly and turned to Buu. "Don't listen to her, just destroy her!"

"Buu get stuck back in ball, you go bye-bye, she gonna make you dead." Buu said in a sing song voice. However, despite Buu's warning to Babbidi he turned to Rikku ready for a fight. "Me have big fun now!"

"Here we go… AHHHHHH!" Rikku shot her power up to Super Saiyan 2, the energy she gave off radiating all over the world. Babbidi began to broadcast the image of Rikku and Buu.

"I'd like everyone here to witness this event. A perfect example of what will happen to anyone who plans to stand in our way." Babbidi turned and giggled. "What a useless trick. Vegeta did the same thing, and look what happened to him."

"I guess a Super Saiyan 2 isn't much of a challenge for you, so, how about I kick it up to the next level!"

Piccolo watched as well listening and watching as Rikku stalled by powering down, and giving them a full course lesson in Super Saiyan technique. She went through the steps, starting with her normal stance, then shirting right into Super Saiyan. Because of the recent haircut (compliments of Dabura) her hair spiked up around her face much like Trunks' did.

The next level, the ascension hard her hair bunching up like Goten's flickering lightning streaked across her body and aura signifying the increase in power. Majin Buu watched with keen interest while Babbidi looked bored as all hell. Rikku found that she preferred it that way. She would show Babbidi that super Saiyans were more than just a hair transformation. "And this…is…to go…even further beyond!"

She grit her teeth her teal eyes shining and the burst of power swallowed around her heart and released in one big burst. She could feel her power shifting and contorting, and the true Saiyan inside her awakening with monstrous strength.

She could hear King Kai's voice, warning her not to push to this level. She knew that making this transformation would drain the time she had hear on Earth, but she had to do it! She had to stall and give Trunks the time he needed. Her veins throbbed and her blood boiled. She could hear the roar of the ape inside her, bringing out the animal.

Babbidi wailed from the bright light and the overwhelming aura that punched at him like a barrage of fists. Majin Buu watched intently, his cape flapping in the wind like a flag. He felt this unrelenting pull towards Rikku, his body feeling so excited at the prospect of a new challenging battle.

Light exploded, and all around the globe people screamed from the bright light that filled their minds. Back at the lookout things started to shake and those who could sense energy got goose bumps from the reveling ripple of Rikku's power. When the lights dimmed and Babbidi and Buu got their first good look at this new transformation, fear trickled inside.

She just seemed to glow. She hadn't lost her figured in the muscle, but instead had become more woman, a sight to behold of beauty and strength. She was like an amazon standing before them unafraid and ready to fight. Her hair had grown back out, flaring in sharp coils around her shoulders. Her face beautiful sculptured with skin that looked soft, but in reality was hard as diamonds. Her eyes, that had once been one color now had pupils and added to the intense stare she gave the menacing duo.

She laughed a little seeing the fear on Babbidi's face. "I'm sorry this one took so much longer than the others. I haven't had much opportunity to practice it. This is what I call, a Super Saiyan 3."

_**WHOOP there she is! I had a hard time thinking about how I wanted to portray a ssj3 female style, so I went for the Amazon/Xena appeal. Hope you enjoy that. Sorry for taking so long with my updates, and I promise I'll update more when I can.**_

_**Next Chapter: Time's running out! **_


	24. Time is running out!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 24: ****Time's running out!**

Gohan's life had been flipped upside down after he had woken up from his harsh injuries. Kibito, who had been revived by the dragon balls, had healed all of his wounds, and both him and Supreme Kai had carried him to the world of the Kais. It was all so he could attain the great Z Sword.

The great Z Sword was a weapon of superior power, mystical ability, and extreme weight. It was the heaviest thing Gohan had ever held. Even as a Super Saiyan, Gohan had found it difficult to lift it from the stone. It had been just like King Arthur, but he wasn't king, and he still needed to train in order to gain his power.

So he trained, swinging, concentrating, and focusing on moving his body one with the sword. He could now hold it with some ease in Super Saiyan form, but if he was going to master the sword he had to master it in both. He paused mid-swing a flurry of energy tingling his senses. Closing his eyes he felt the essence of the power he sensed. As if reading a familiar page in a book he recognized the vibrancy and music of the golden energy that was touching his senses. "Do you guys feel that. If I didn't know better I'd think that was my mother."

It felt like her.

"It is Rikku." Supreme Kai choked out. "I'm not sure how, but that is definitely her. I'm almost certain."

A tingle of fear trickled down Gohan's spine. If his mother's power was raised that high, then it was natural to believe that she was battling Buu. She was already dead, and if her body was destroyed her soul could be lost in the cosmos. "It is, and I don't think it's a good thing."

* * *

The power of Super Saiyan 3 pulsed through Rikku's veins like hot magma. She was a volcano waiting to erupt and cover the darkness Majin Buu had caused with her light. Because of her condition, and death sure put a damper on her fun, she couldn't indulge herself in the true fight. She was to only distract him long enough for Trunks to get the radar. Much to her dismay Trunks seemed to be dawdling.

So she attacked amazing Buu and Babbidi with her sudden increase in speed. Her hands grasped the pink stub atop his head and she swung her fist into his head turning him into a rubber punching bag. She could hear the encouragement from her friends and perfect strangers from all around the globe and it fueled her virile attack.

She sent him flying into the city below, the sudden thought of "oops should have drug this out further into the sea" came in mind but she didn't let it show on her face. When Buu came back smiling she readied herself again. He lashed back, using a technique that registered as one of Vegeta's which she quickly deflected. His arm then extended punching her straight in the jaw. The force made her head turn but she smiled. No pain, not even bruise on her cheek.

She flared out again, their bodies mashing and smashing at each other in a quick show off of power. She seemed to have the advantage in strength, and had Buu been any normal opponent she would have had him on his hands and knees, but this being seemed to be able to recuperate and take hits like a steel tank to a barrage of bullets.

She heard King Kai scream in her head to wrap it up, and she wished the entity would just leave her alone. She had a hard enough time concentrating on the task at hand without having his voice ringing in her head.

She felt her energy draining, the limited supply that she was given from other world starting to take effect. She felt sweat beat on her temples. She calmed herself letting Babbidi and Buu squabble a brief moment so she could catch her breath. Her eyes remained sharp and keen on her opponent, and in the back of her mind she kept a close watch on Trunks. Sensing that things were getting dangerous for the people below and she started phasing away from the town leading Buu away.

She continued the fight now that they were farther out across the sea. Her lack of energy becoming apparent when Buu started returning attacks and techniques she had shown. Even the great Kamehameha. The blast he sent off flew back and Buu knocked it away. He heart swallowed as the town she had just tried to protect went up in a brilliant light. The face Buu made was that of pure pompous evil. He was proud of what he had done.

"Buu! What are you trying to do? Destroy me along with the rest of the planet?" She watched Buu's eyes slide off to the side. It was obvious the pink menace was getting thoroughly annoyed by the high pitched wizard. "As for you super whatever you are. You've done a great job of protecting this planet so far. Do you have any idea how much you just destroyed?" Babbidi snickered poking at her heart and conscience. She frowned and kept her eyes on Buu trying to ignore him.

"Buu, I'm a woman who appreciates strength. I've fought beings from endless galaxies and you by far are the best." She told him, fueling his arrogance. He thanked her, and she could only laugh softly. Her body was stretched to its limits, and she had pushed past barriers she had never known existed. Majin Buu was a creation of evil, but also a creation of strength. Fighting him was the challenge of a lifetime and if anything else she was glad she had the chance to do so.

Her eyes suddenly popped open as she felt Trunks leaving Capsule Corp. A smile brushed her lips. Good, now she could wrap up her business here. She powered down and calmed her breath. Her hair had shortened again, and she already missed the long locks of her super transformation.

"Why you go back to normal? You and me no fight no mores?" Buu asked. "Buu have fun!"

"Yeah, well I had a lot of fun too, Majin Buu. Unfortunately my presence is requested elsewhere and I can't play with you all day. It's time for me to say goodbye."

"Not likely, you're not done here yet. We get to decide when you leave. Majin Buu, don't listen to her. Pound her into oblivion." Majin Buu danced in front of him ready for some more fighting. "Take care of this pest and I promise you'll get your chance to level west city. That should be more than enough to lure those other three rats out of hiding."

"Hold on, Babbidi! Those rats have names! Goten, Piccolo and Trunks." With her mouth dry she attempted to persuade again. "I promise, give them two days and they'll be ready to fight. Please, have some patience and they'll come to you."

"Are they really strong?"

"Unbelievably."

"It doesn't matter if we give them two years!" Babbidi yelled. "They'll never be stronger than the two of us."

"They're only going to be fighting one of you, for starters, because the other one doesn't know anything except to hide behind other fighters. Oh, and Majin Buu, I think you're much too gifted a fighter to be controlled by a coward." She winks and waves. "See yah." Putting fingers to her head Rikku disappeared leaving the Babbidi and Buu alone in the sky.

* * *

Rikku reappeared on the lookout. Goten spotted her first and rushed over clutching her legs tightly in a hug. "Mommy! I saw you fight! You were great!"

"Thanks, sweetheart." She kneeled and kissed his forehead. Piccolo approached asking about her well being. "I'm fine," She greeted Bulma and the others with a smile. "Now we'll be able to take care of all the damage Buu has and will cause. On top of that we'll be able to wish back all the people he's killed. Every single one of them."

She stood rubbing Goten's hair the silky locks sliding through her fingers. It was a comfort to her, being able to feel her youngest son by her, safe and sound for the time being. Soon he and Trunks will have to fuse and battle Majin Buu. During that time she will have to play it safe and savor what time she had left, which unfortunately wouldn't be very long.

A tremor touched her senses and she gasped. Around her, her friends looked on wondering what has happened. "Majin Buu… he's killed Babbidi."

Piccolo's eyes widened a moment and he followed Rikku off to the side of the lookout to watch the Earth below. "I had a feeling he would. They really didn't seem to get along."

"What now? It's clear Babbidi was the brains of that particular operation." Piccolo commented.

"Aww, maybe things will turn out happily ever after, after all guys." Bulma said optimistically. Rikku highly doubted it. She remembered the look on Buu's face after the city behind them had been destroyed. He had been laughing, as if the deed had been some sort of game and he won.

"All we can do is hope."

* * *

Things looked neutral, neither good nor bad, and Rikku wanted to be optimistic about the situation. "You and the boys will have to learn fast. My time here on Earth is short." Rikku looked up at the sky calculating in her head. "I have less than an hour."

"What? Less than an hour? Impossible, it hasn't been a full day yet!" PIccolo suddenly felt the tug of panic on his senses. Goten, who had overheard, walked up pouting.

"Why do you have to go so soon, mom? Please, don't. I just got you back!" Goten ran up hugging her. "I love you!" She picked him up stroking his face.

"I love you too, Goten. I wish I could stay longer." She held him close her heart aching at the thought of leaving her only living son alone without his elder brother to look after him. "Super Saiyan 3 is a level which can only be reached in other world. The living world has more rules than Other World and transforming takes far too much energy." At Goten's blank expression she simplified it. "So I got really, really tired."

"So that's why you look so exhausted right now." Krillen stated. It was true. Sweat covered her face and her breathing was irregular. She had tried to hide it in order to keep her friend's minds at ease.

"A little fatigue and energy loss isn't something Dende can't take care of."

"I'm sorry, but for this I have to go to Other World."

"Tick tock. Tick tock," and elderly voice suddenly appeared and Baba rolled by on her crystal ball. "At the tone, your time remaining on this world will be thirty minutes."

"Baba!" She blinked registering what the witch had said. "Thirty minutes, gah! Is that really all I have left?"

"At the tone, Rikku…" She waited a beat. "BEEP!"

* * *

Not wanting her son to worry more than he already was, Rikku urged for him and Krillen to spar. While they did that she stood out on the lookout keeping watch for Trunks. Piccolo stepped up beside her. "Rikku, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" She turned her neck to face him.

"Could you, I mean, would it have been possible to have defeated Majin Buu? If your really tried."

"I don't know," Rikku answered honestly. "I don't think it's something I really considered."

"Why not, to the rest of us you seemed to have the power at your fingertips." Piccolo assured reading the expressions on her face. "Why didn't you at least try? Give him everything that you had. Were you afraid if something were to happen to your body in this world."

"No," definitely not, she had already been prepared to lay down the law before with Vegeta at her side. "By all accounts I'm not even supposed to be in this world right now. It's not for me to do." She glanced back at her son. "This is their world, Piccolo."

Picoclo joined her glance watching Goten's young determined face. "Even if I somehow managed to defeat Buu, he wouldn't be the last enemy to terrorize this world. It's better if they learn now how to protect what is theirs."

"So you're going to wager the world's safety on two kids?"

"I think it's a safe bet, don't you?"

"You always were a hopeless dreamer." PIccolo mused, then lowered his head. "Rikku, I'm sorry." He paused and looked at her puzzled face. "Give Gohan my regards when you see him."

"I'm sure he misses you too Piccolo." Rikku smiled. "He's always been fond of you. To him you were his real father."

The image of him and Rikku in some form of human marriage ritual popped in his head and he cracked a grin. "You know, I don't think that would have sat well with us."

Rikku laughed, the sound rich and full and bringing comfort to the Namek's heart."

_**Anotehr chapter done, another notch on my belt of accomplishments. Stay tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Dance, the Transformation, the other world**_


	25. The Dance, transformation, Otherworld

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?:** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 25: The Dance, the Transformation, the other world**

Trunks arrived, and the training continued. This time Rikku had an audience, everyone looking in to see how the boys progressed. Their combined power was amazing for ones so young. She wasn't half as strong as Goten when she was his age. Vegeta had trained them both well.

At the thought of the Saiyan Prince her heart fell a little. Rikku's mind became clouded jumbling and drifting slightly from reality. She wondered how he was now, and wondered if she would ever see him again. She wanted to, so badly. She wanted to tell him of his sons' progression, and the hope that gleamed in them both.

'Vegeta,' she called to him in her mind. See them, do you see your sons? They're so young, so powerful, and they're the rising hope of this planet. Be proud, like me, be proud knowing our sons are doing all that they can to protect this Earth, and to protect each other.

"That's good." Rikku motioned them to quiet their powers. Her body ached from fatigue, and her breath shortened and panted. She straightened her form sensing Piccolo's eyes on her. "Now then, it's time to learn the poses you are to perform in symmetry. Watch closely, because one false move and the fusion will fail. Can you do it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They said in sync making her smile. She positioned herself, stretching her arms out to the side.

"First you stand like this your arms stretched out and level, then you take three steps towards each other." she slid across the floor her arms rising over in a rainbow position. "Fu….sion" She twisted her body pointing her knee and thrusting her fists to the other side. "Watch the angle of your knee, it's very important… HA!" She stretched, her fingers pointed, and her body smooth and arched to the side. "Same goes for this leg, watch every inch of your body, and perform them in symmetry to each other."

She stands straight, at their blank faces she cocks an eyebrow. "What is it boys?"

Goten side glanced at Trunks looking for some sort of clue. Trunks stammered, "I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is, uh Ma'am."

"Oh, well, hmm I know!" She looks at Piccolo. "Piccolo and I can show you."

At the Namek's vacant expression she grinned even bigger.

~In otherworld~

* * *

Gohan trained with the sword his mind calmer now that he felt the battle between Buu and his mother disperse. Supreme Kai had said his mother was still among the living world, so he relaxed and focused his mind at the task at hand.

The sword was getting lighter, and easier to handle, but he wouldn't stop until he had perfected his technique. The blade gleamed in the light and he stretched it out slicing the air pretending it was Majin Buu. His anger boiled deep inside fueling his passion and drive.

Supreme Kai couldn't believe the progress that Gohan was making. He truly was the son of Rikku. Everything he had heard about Mother and child had been more than true. They had a power he never even dreamed possible. The golden beacon that was their super Saiyan power would be the ultimate power, and the sword the perfect weapon to help him wield it.

"I have a promising omen of this merger, Kibito."

"As do I master, it is obvious to me now that Gohan truly is our best chance at defeating the evil that is Majin Buu."

"Let us hope that his training continues to go well. The sooner he is ready, the better."

* * *

That was an experience, Rikku thought patting Piccolo on the shoulder. She had an interesting visual image of the figure her and Piccolo would have created had the Fusion been real. It made her giggle.

The boys now tried, the first round not quite what she wanted it to be. The boys squabbled a little criticizing each other over little steps. She calmed them down, and had them taking the fusion little by little, step by step. After an hour of repetitive dance, Trunks stopped and stared. "What is it Trunks?"

"I'm sorry, but this Fusion technique is lame."

"Lame? Oh boy, kid's today. Fusion technique is anything but lame. The Metamarese warriors I met in Other World are some of the strongest fighters in the universe, thanks to Fusion." Rikku said matter-o-factly.

Trunks debated in his head, then smiled. "Okay, but first can you show me how to change into Super Saiyan 3?"

Rikku jumped at Trunks' request, his young face bright and smiling and anxious. Goten joined tugging at her heart when his face, Vegeta's face, beamed at her like a bright light. "Can you show me how to do it too mom?"

The boys egged on, "Instead of wasting our time with Fusion, wouldn't Goten and I be more of a threat if we became Super Saiyan threes."

"I'm sure we could beat Majin Buu then."

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "You can't!" Her voice was firm and a little angry. Super Saiyan 3 wasn't something she wanted her son to resort to. The transformation was indeed powerful, but it was a technique that took its toll on the body. It could only be done for so long, and then it just drained you flat. "The only way you can defeat Majin Buu is by fusing together." She waited a beat, sighing. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

Trunks looked at Rikku seeing her angry and frustrated face. He turned to his brother. "Maybe, your mom is right."

"Good," Rikku offered a smile. "Let's take it from the top." Both trunks and Goten sighed their lips pouting and their eyes disappointed. Goten's face in particular tugged at her heartstrings. "They look so sad." She didn't want to go back to otherworld knowing that the last face she'll get out of Goten was a disappointed pout. "Okay," they win. "I'll show you the SSJ3 just one time."

The boys cheered, and Rikku's heart swarmed with love for them both. Just seeing their happy faces, intense, watchful and admiring, was enough to fuel her to do the transformation one last time.

"You boys have to promise me that you'll learn to fuse properly right after."

"Promise!" They shouted.

"Think about this a minute Rikku," Piccolo tried to reason. "If you do this it'll drain what time you have left."

"I'm already out of time Piccolo, and besides I want to leave knowing these boys will be intent and focused on their goal."

She took center stage and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Trunks, Goten, watch closely." Rikku went super Saiyan, the power didn't seem as vibrant or strange as it did when she had first transformed. Back then it was a frightening power that threatened to consume her. Now, being a super Saiyan was as easy as breathing. "First, go Super Saiyan." She pushed her power up transforming into the next level. "Then go beyond that to a Super Saiyan 2, an ascended Saiyan." Her son had been the first to reach this true pinnacle of power. Gohan was young, powerful, and yet still hadn't reached the full extension of power she knew he was capable of. "Then…" she grunted her body screaming and telling her she couldn't handle much more. "This next power has to come deep inside! Push hard to find it!" She screamed her aura pulsating and knocking back Piccolo and the boys.

They watched the figure of Rikku blowing streams of energy at them like thick lightning bolts. The lookout began to shake and tremor at Rikku's feet as her body contorted and controlled the power inside. The blasts of energy died down as her figure solidified from the golden light and she stood before them, long hair flowing over her shoulders like rivers of gold.

The boys trembled seeing her. Their senses sporadic as they merely tapped at feeling the energy Rikku was releasing. Goten beamed, admiring her with such wide black eyes. She smiled at him and then sank to her knees her energy disappearing.

"Mommy!" Goten went to her, and Piccolo walked up concerned. She held up a hand her body trembling and her breath coming out in huge pants. Her hair turned normal, the cut black locks brushing the sweaty nape of her neck.

"Don't worry." She stammered smiling softly. "I'm alright," but Kami her body hurt. It ached and wheezed like an old man's. She stood facing the boys. "Let's continue, you boys promised me, remember."

The boys nodded, satisfied by the display. "Rikku," The old crony voice of Baba interrupted. "It's time to go."

"Already?" Rikku looked disappointed.

"That little stunt you just pulled drained the last grains of sand through your hour glass." She told her. Rikku smiled sadly and nodded understanding.

"Okay, Piccolo just take over from where we left off. I know they're not the most graceful of warriors, but they learn fast and I believe in them."

* * *

Rikku felt her pride fall as she put the boys in Piccolo's hands. She knew she couldn't stay and train them herself, but the fact that she could no longer help was still a thorn in her side. The group gathered outside with everyone else so she could say her goodbyes. Chichi cried in her arms a few minutes clutching onto her best friend. She looked past her at Seventeen and little Rika. "Take care of her, and Goten you guys."

"We will," Seventeen assured bowing his head. "You take care of yourself Rikku."

"I'll tell Gohan you guys said hi."

"No, you won't." Videl's voice suddenly spoke up. Rikku turned to her. "I know that Gohan's still alive. I'm sure of it."

"How?" Rikku asked watching the girl's eager and earnest eyes. Videl cradled her chest her eyes going far off and weepy.

"I can just feel him, beating in my heart."

Rikku smiled, and nodded. "Your devotion to him is truly admirable."

Videl blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, guess it's time for me to go."

"Wait!" Goten hesitated his hands reaching out but not quite grasping for her. She knew exactly what he wanted. She bent down gathering her son in her arms and holding him close. She took in her baby's scent tears threatening to fall.

"I'm so proud of you Goten. Always know that both your father and I will be watching you." He nodded in her chest and she kissed his hair hugging him tight one last time before setting him on his feet. "I love you Goten, take care of Chichi and the others for me okay?"

Goten sniffled wiping his nose and then nodding. "I will!"

"That's my boy." She tapped his nose and she floated in the air with Baba waving goodbye. As the Earth disappeared, and the clouds of otherworld greeted her, Rikku took the luxury of letting the first few tears fall. It was always hard to say goodbye, but she knew she left her son in capable hands. Now she prayed that the boys would learn the Fusion technique in time to take Buu on, and save the Earth.

* * *

Otherworld was a mess. Below them a line of souls packed in single file heading for King Yemma's castle. "That's sure a lot of dead folks Baba, OW!" Rikku slammed head first into Baba's Crystal ball. She cradled her head cursing and looking up at the stalled witch. "What the hell is that thing made out of? I nearly bit my tongue off. Why did you stop Baba, what's up?"

"Just second thoughts, I don't know how I feel about those boys being our last hope of survival on Earth."

Rikku knew it was a risk putting the boys as the main fight for survival, but she had her faith in them, and told Baba so. Convinced, Baba escorted Rikku into the clouds to Yemma's Palace. She cut ahead giving Baba a knowing wink and waving at the horned workers as she ran by. Yemma was at his desk, books upon books piled on his desk from countless names of dead Earthlings written on them.

She greeted King Yemma, the smile on her face a welcoming sight to her old friend. "I have a favor to ask of you, if it's not too much trouble."

"What's that?" Yemma tapped his pencil.

"Could you check and see if my son Gohan has checked in yet?"

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"I know, Earth is under siege, I wouldn't be surprise if the whole population was down here before too long."

"What?" Yemma shouted books falling from the desk. Rikku jumped back laughing nervously. She looked up at Yemma's frustrated face.

"Well, King Yemma, my son Gohan could help prevent that, but I don't know if he's still alive or not. Could you see if he's checked in… please" she put on the pouty eyes, and with a defeated sigh Yemma picked up a book and ran though it.

"No, he's not here. I think I would have remembered if your son came in through here."

"Really? He's not dead? AWESOME! WOO HOO!" Happy news greeted her ears like happy chimes and she danced in front of Yemma's desk cheering for joy. Just as she was about to leave Yemma stopped her.

"One more thing Rikku. I believe you know that Vegeta checked in awhile ago."

"Uh, yes," she turned, fully attentive. "What did you do for him?"

"Well, I had considered admitting him up here with the good souls, after all he did for the Earth the past few years, but unfortunately his current evil deeds made it impossible for me to waiver his past sins." Yemma tapped his fingers watching Rikku's face fall. "Would you like to see him?"

Yes, very much so, but Yemma had problems of his own. "Not right now, you're busy, and we have eternity." she smiled sadly. "Thank you, King Yemma."

"Anytime, Rikku."

_**A little rushed, but it gets the job done. I'll slow it down a bit now that Rikku's in otherworld, and this is where things will get interesting. Stay tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Mother and Son Reunited**_


	26. Mother and Son Reunited

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 25: Mother and Son Reunited**

Rikku floated through the clouds dancing and smiling softly. She hated to admit it, but it felt kind of good being back in Other World. She would miss everyone, but she knew she would see them again no matter what. She was free as a bird here, and could good where she pleased so long as it was in otherworld territory and outside HFIL. What's more, Gohan was alive, and she relished in that thought. "He's alive; Videl was right, smart girl." She paused in the air letting her hair stick up as she hung upside down. "Wait a minute… if he's alive, why haven't I been able to sense his energy?"

She twirled around focusing her mind on the familiar flow of Gohan's energy. She found him, his energy sticking like a sore thumb amongst the other world. "Whoa, that's him, but he feels like he's up here, not down on Earth." She thought about it and realized Supreme Kai must have taken him here for safety. Good, this means she could give him a heads up. "Instant transmission time!"

* * *

Gohan had found his mojo. The endless thwacking, whacking and slicing made his arms sing with progress and power. He anchored his next step feeling the tension build in his shoulders as he put an invisible image of Buu in his mind.

The pink happy blob of destruction as he had renamed it in his mind. Gohan could still hear the awful wail of Buu's voice ringing in his head, and the feel of his dark dismal pit that was the monster's energy source.

Anger grew within him, and he swung with a vengeance and barely missed his mother, who had popped out of nowhere, by inches.

"GAH!" Rikku fell down and clung to her hair and her head. A few more centimeters and she would have had another haircut. A few more inches and she would have lost her head.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Gohan lowered the tip of the sword to the ground admiring his mother cowering with her head clutched in her hands.

"Huh?" She popped up blushing. "Oh uh, nothing, just trying to keep what's left of my hair. Oh hey." After catching her breath she admired Gohan, alive and well and with fancy new duds. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Thanks, Supreme Kai and Kibito gave me these."

"I figured that he was still alive." She peeked from over Gohan and waved. "Hey there Supreme Kai!"

"Greetings Rikku!" Kai greeted happily overjoyed seeing the Saiyan woman well. Kibito stuttered beside him unable to believe that she was here when no mortal besides Gohan had ever stood on such sacred ground.

Rikku took the time to look around and take in her surroundings. "Unbelievable. What is this place?" The air was fresh and clean and the cool comforting breeze brought her a tingling sensation. There were no sounds, but for the tranquil quiet of nature and the breath and words of her companions.

"It's a special sanctuary, but what are you doing here? 24 hours hasn't passed yet. What's going on down on Earth?"

Rikku's tranquility feeling snapped like a worn out rubber band. She turned to her son her eyes holding the fear and thoughtfulness she had experienced in his absence. "Well Gohan, nothing good."

She explained everything to him, from her fight with Vegeta, to the boys' fusion technique. She lingered on that subject a moment wondering herself how Piccolo was handling the job.

"It just hits hard that while the boys train many innocent people are dying right below their feet." She thought about her little Goten, so small and innocent and yet so powerful all on his own. She recalled her decision to sacrifice herself when the lot of them battled Cell. Why did things have to end up this way? Why was her little Goten and Bulma's Trunks the last known hope for the universe? It wasn't fair.

A shine sparked in her eyes and it was then she first noticed the sword Gohan had at his side. The beautiful blade gleamed like a gem and looked sharp enough to cut down anything in its path. "Hey can I take a look at that sword Gohan?"

When he didn't answer Rikku bent her head down. She saw the anger in his eyes, and the vow that came with it. The vow to Kill Majin Buu before he could destroy anything else he held dear. She remembered making such a vow herself against Frieza, and Cell. "Gohan, hello!"

"Huh?" Gohan's eyes snapped back to their normal innocence and made her smile. He stood and held the sword out for her. "Careful, its heavy." The way he held it she wouldn't guess how heavy it was when it hit her palm.

"GAH!" She nearly collapsed over as she held the hilt. Her shoulders screamed a small protest from the sudden jerk. "Whoa, no kidding. You could really hurt yourself doing that." She lifted the sword up and swung it putting her weight around it to protect herself. Kai and Kibito were stunned speechless.

"How can she handle it without any training? What sorts of beings are these Saiyans?"

It was decided that Rikku would stay with Gohan until he was ready for battle. Kai considered Rikku a being above others, her selflessness when it came to her family and friends was one to be admired, but her strength and knowledge of the fighting world was beyond reproach. She understood the strength of the Saiyan form more than he did and demonstrated so by transforming into SSJ3 taking both his and Kibito's breath away.

Gohan was a gleeful as a little kid admiring his mother's golden form with as much joy as he did admiration. "That's really wild mom!"

"Yes," Rikku sighed and slid out of the form. "It feels much better doing it here. Back on Earth my body had limitations and couldn't hold it as well. It drained me."

"I can imagine. I doubt even Vegeta, as stubborn as he is, could handle that without breaking some sweat."

The mention of Vegeta's name sent Rikku's stomach rolling. The food she had piled in wanted desperately to come back up. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you mom."

"Don't worry about it Gohan," Rikku assured smiling at her son. "He made his decision. At least now I can see him every once in a while."

Gohan knew there was more behind his mother's pain. Her and Vegeta were in the same dimension, and she was on the best of terms with the higher ups that she could see Vegeta whenever she liked, but it still didn't take away from the fact she had parted from Vegeta on less than the best of terms. Their relationship was constantly being tried, and waned, and it did little for his mother's moral.

"Come on mom," he patted her shoulder offering her a big grin. "Let's get back to work."

Rikku's eyes lit and she nodded. "Right, let's kick some Z-sword ass!"

* * *

Vegeta sat still and confined in his cell. His body was gone but his soul resided. In HFIL the shell they had confined his soul in looked, and talked like his body, but he felt trapped in it. Unlike his body this shell had limitations, rules, and would only suffice him within the confines of HFIL. Were he to try and escape up into the higher plans the shell would disintegrate and his soul would be tugged back down, trapped for all eternity.

"Hey, Cell, you're never going to believe who I just found." A sinister voice rung in his head making him growl low and deep in his throat. He turned his eyes to the door of his cage and saw his sworn enemy and the person who had been the bane of his existence. Frieza snickered. "Well, well, well if it isn't the prince of all Saiyans himself. I always knew you'd end up down here. Marvelous."

"Have your laugh Frieza; you're stuck down here as much as I am, so I suggest we both get used to each other's stench. Although I think I have the more difficult job of minding your hideous odor."

The tyrant snarled at the insult as Cell joined him. "Don't mind him Frieza, he's just sore over the fact that he passed up immortality when he had the chance."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Vegeta snarled.

"You had multiple times where you could have used the dragon balls for your own selfish desire. Not just on Namek either. How many times has the Dragon Balls on Earth been used that you've witnessed?"

"Immortality means nothing to me anymore."

"No? Why does it mean nothing to you, Vegeta? What could possibly be more valuable to you now?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and propped his head on his knee. What indeed. He had tasted the darkness once again with Babbidi's magic, and had he continued to be loyal could have probably gotten all he ever wished for in his darker days: Eternal youth, glory, and power.

However, at that one taste there was something that he lacked. The hole that refused to be plugged. His love for Karat. "You wouldn't understand." Vegeta finally spoke again. "A person with no heart can't possibly understand the needs of one."

That earned him a laugh. For once in his life Vegeta felt pity for him. It brought him a sense of relief that he had strayed from the path that would have made him just as pathetic. Thank the heavens for Karat. Her creation may have been somewhat an accident. He doubted he would have given the woman a second glance had they grown up normal on his home planet. Instead she was raised on Earth, and had captivated him with her continued kindness, selfish deeds towards the safety of her loved ones, and of course her unrelenting power. Yes, her power was the tying knot that had sealed their lock. It had been the source of both his detest and unconditional love for her. She constantly tested his own power growing more and more powerful, while he struggled to not only catch up but succeed her.

That declaration of love she had given him before he died had awakened him completely. He held the very meaning of his existence in his arms. She was his everything. Immortality? Without Karat? No, he wouldn't enjoy that at all.

So let them laugh, let them attempt to scratch his pride and his honor. He knew exactly what he wanted, and even if it was damnation he would spend the rest of his eternity with his imagination. He would pretend to be back on that mud ball of a planet, with Karat, bundled under the open sky with nothing but their own warmth and love to shield them. It would be his paradise in a world of hell, and damn anyone who didn't understand it.

"I'm with you now Karat. For now and eternity."

_**Good god it's been too long since I've updated. I missed you all! Forgive me! Real life has a way of kicking your ass and denying the things you wanna do. **_

_**So Gohan is closing in on his training, the boys are perfecting the fusion technique, and Vegeta has found tranquility in HFIL. What's the universe coming to? **_

_**Next Chapter: "Crazy Old Kai."**_


	27. Crazy Old Kai

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 26: Crazy Old Kai**

It wasn't particularly kicking the sword's ass, but more like complete domination over it. In the sum of hours Gohan was wielding the sword as if he had been wielding it all his life. The blade slid in and out of view whizzing around and slicing through the air like a hot knight through melted butter, only smoother and sleeker. Rikku clapped as Gohan stopped his demonstration.

"Excellent work, Gohan. You're looking good." Rikku lounged back on the rock smiling. "I'm impressed; I can't believe you've mastered it in one day."

"Yes, handling the Z sword like that is quite unprecedented." Supreme Kai complimented making Gohan blush with pride. He looked to his mother, the hilt warm in his hand and ready for battle. He couldn't wait.

"I think it's time to put that baby to the test. What do you say Gohan?"

"Sure."

"Great, I toss you slice."

"That sounds good to me mom." Gohan rolled his shoulders back as Rikku looked around for a good test subject. She patted the rock underneath her then stood up pulling it up and out of the ground. The boulder now double in size, but Rikku held it over her head as if it weighed nothing.

"Here, we go, let's start with this small one."

"That's a small one?" Supreme Kai murmured to Kibito who could only stare in anticipation. The rock was thrown and like a true champion the sword sliced through the rock cutting it into two neat halves. "Superb Gohan! That's amazing!"

Rikku grinned stretching her arms over her head. "I think you're ready for a big one."

"Just a moment Rikku. How about more density and a little less mass?" Supreme Kai reached overhead. Rikku looked to Gohan.

"What's mass and density?"

An object floated overhead in a cube shape. "Here Rikku, catch." Rikku stared wide-eyed at the object and caught it as it landed hard overhead.

"Oof! What the hell is this?"

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe. It's called Kachine. I feel this will be a much better test."

Rikku stared up at the object the shiny black metallic surface was smooth against her fingers, and cool like ice. She tapped it with her finger her ears registering the "Kachine" noise it made. It made her a little wary, if this was the hardest metal in the universe, wouldn't it overstress the blade? Oh well, only one way to find out. "Ready Gohan? Here it comes!"

Like a true baseball pitcher Rikku winded back and tossed the cube straight at her son. The sword sliced forward pressing hard at the side of the cube, the forces battled, Z sword against Kachine cube, but in the end Density won and the Z sword snapped in two. Gohan gasped and ducked as the cube flew overhead and looked shocked and shaky at the remnants of the almighty Z sword. "Oh, no, now it's the Z dagger."

"Wow, uh I guess it's called the hardest known metal in the universe for a reason huh?" Rikku tried to joke, but the Supreme Kai and Kibito continued to panic and stress over the fiasco.

Gohan dropped the sword and looked at his hands which had blistered from the intensive training. He wasn't sure how, but he felt different. He glanced at his mother who simply stared with a bewildered expression on her face. They had a problem now, without the sword they had no plan. Unable to stand the heavy atmosphere Gohan tried to lighten the air.

"Hey, look at the brightside you guys. The training has made me a lot stronger and faster. Maybe it's the wielding itself that gives me the power."

"Yes, it's possible; you're definitely stronger than you were before."

His mother, usually the subject of optimism, disagreed. "Yeah, but does his power exceed Majin Buu's?"

"What are you saying Rikku? That we don't have a chance?"

"QUIET!" A sudden voice cut the tension with an elderly high pitched tone. Behind them stood an elder looking version of Supreme Kai. "Much better."

"Uh, sir, we're in the middle of training." Rikku tried to explain.

"Pretty lady, you call that training? My how things have changed."

"Who are you?" Kai demanded staring at the elder. He recognized the similarities in himself and the Elder, but he had never seen the man before. The Elder quickly explained that he was the Supreme Kai's great ancestor of 15 generations. Long ago, his great enemy who feared his awesome power tricked him and sealed him away in the Z sword.

"You mean you were trapped all this time?"

"You bet sonny, and now I've got a cramp!"

Rikku stared at this man in disbelief. "Is this guy for real?"

"I don't know, mom, but it would make sense. Supreme Kai's never seen him, and they look kind of alike."

"I mean about his power, oh hey let's put him to the test."

"Ah, wait maybe that's not such a good idea mom." Gohan held his mother's shoulder but she brushed him off.

"Shh, watch." With a giggle Rikku aimed a tiny energy blast that zipped past Supreme Kai and Kibito and landed smack dab in the Elder's face.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? Babies! Younglings! No respect!"

"Sir, that blast was nothing." Rikku tried to explain. She hadn't expected him to nearly fall over from the blast that was barely big enough to singe.

"My little brother could have handled that." Gohan stood beside his mother now thinking she was right about the lack of power from the man.

Being pampered by Supreme Kai and Kibito, the Elder Kai continued to rave. "My enemies feared me, but not because of my strength! My menacing capacities are what struck terror into their hearts!"

"Capacities, menacing, what do you mean sir?" Rikku asked now genuinely curious.

"I'm not telling." Becoming stubborn Elder Kai twisted his body away from Rikku. "Give me one reason why I should."

"Hmm, well." Rikku tried to think. The way the man acted really reminded her of her old Master Roshi. Oh, wait there's the idea. "I got it; my old master likes girly magazines. We'll get you some."

"Ah! Mom!" Gohan screamed his face turning red. Kai too wasn't pleased with this.

"Rikku, please, how inappropriate."

Elder Kai, however, "I have no use for such things, after all," he walked up grinning sleazy like up at her. "What do I need magazines for when such a pretty lady is right here in front of me?"

Rikku tried not to laugh when Elder Kai passed compliments, and both Gohan and Supreme Kai saw red. "You call yourself a Kai!" Supreme Kai shouted angry at his ancestor. Rikku however, saw the opportunity.

"In that case…" Trying to remember all those feminine tricks that Bulma had taught her Rikku tugged playfully at the Elder Kai's hair, or what he had left of it. "Would you do it for a kiss?"

Elder Kai went red and blood started dripping from his nose, and saliva pooled in his mouth. Gohan yanked Rikku back glaring. "Mom, are you nuts?"

"It'll be worth it if his powers can help us against Majin Buu."

"What about Vegeta?"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides it's only one little kiss." Rikku waved off her son walking back. "How bad could it be?"

Rikku froze in place seeing elder Kai popping breath mints and trying o fix his hair. "So here's the deal. You use your capacities to help us against Majin Buu, and I'll give you a nice big kiss to show you our appreciation." She held out her hand grinning. "Deal?"

Instead of taking the hand and shaking it Elder Kai kissed it and stroked her hand. "Very well my dear, all for you. Now then, that's your son correct? He's the one who broke the Z sword?"

"Yep, that's my eldest son Gohan."

"You look quite young to be a mother."

"Good genes, now tell me more about these capacities of yours."

Rikku had him eating out of her hand. With little tricks of the trade she not only got him to talk, but now he would be working on Gohan to raise his abilities. So long as it worked, there was no harm in giving a little kiss. Vegeta would understand… she hoped.

The Elder's tactics were a little odd however. He had Gohan stand as stiff as a totem pole as Elder danced around him in some sort of ancient train like ritual. "How long is this going to take?"

"Five more hours." He said matter-o-fact like. "Power raising, twenty more after that."

Gohan gasped and Rikku laughed nervously. What had they gotten themselves into? "Well guys, I'm going to go take a little nap. Do your bets Gohan!" With only a little guilt Rikku found a nice shady spot to lie down and have herself a nap. She dreamed, and drifted. It was moments like this that made being dead not such a trial, but more of a rest. The peaceful breeze, and calm serenity provided a great background, and reminded her so much of home. She thought of little Goten, and wondered how his own training was progressing. Had they fused yet? Were they facing Majin Buu? Was Goten safe? She wanted to know, and yet knew she had no true way of knowing without leaving Gohan. She would stay with her eldest for now, and put faith in Piccolo who she knew would defend her son to the death.

* * *

~On Earth~

Goten yelped as Chichi spanked him. Both he and Trunks had fused alright, the combination had indeed been powerful, but their young reckless minds had turned their positive into a negative. They jumped headlong into battle ignoring Piccolo's advice and warning about the control. In the end they were defeated, coming home with bruises, scratches, and swollen muscles.

As such both boys were punished for their lack of discipline. "You both should listen to Chichi and Bulma. No fighter has ever won battle with their fists alone." Piccolo explained staring at the two boys as they gathered near him. "All battles are won before they are even fought, and do you want to know how?"

"By planning?" Trunks spoke and earned a nod from Piccolo. "So what you're saying is our dad didn't plan enough?" He looks at his brother. "Then we run off and do the same thing." Trunks had always admired Vegeta, his strength his vivacity, his pride! Trunks had longed wanted to be just like his father, but now that would change. "That's the last time. From now on I'm doing it right. I have to be smart to win, a smarter fighter than dad ever was!"

Goten shouted with him and they slapped their palms together grinning. Piccolo smiled and approached the boys touching their shoulders. "You two, are amazing young men. Both of you have the blood of Saiyan warriors, and two of the strongest people I have ever known. Both of them had given truth to impossibility. I believe you two will do the same."

Look at your sons. Piccolo spoke in his mind. Rikku, Vegeta, your boys are this planet's hope, and strength. In them I see the same reckless and rash behavior of boys, but I also see the same determination, and power I respect in both of you. These boys can defeat Majin Buu, and I will help them there!

_**Woot! Glad I got this chapter out while it was still fresh in my head. I'm gonna be re-watching the buu saga so I can get the next chapter more clear and skip what I can so to push this fic forward. Wish me luck and keep on reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: Hard work pays off**_


	28. Hard Work Pays off

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 27: Hard work pays off**

Twenty five hours was a long time when stretched out to doing only one activity. No sleep, no food, just plain hard work. Gohan had just about had it. He had stood watching the old man dance around him for five hours, and then when he finally thought he had caught a break when the Elder Kai plopped down in front of him, he was told they would be sitting for twenty more hours to do high adaption meditation.

He could understand the meditation, if it wasn't for the fact that during those twenty hours Elder Kai was either asleep, or goofing off with his stupid comics! Things were going bad down on Earth, he could tell from the way his mother was reacting...

He had heard some laughter, polite conversation, and gasps of horror, and it twisted his stomach not being able to figure out what was going on. He felt Buu's power grow and twist into something completely inhumane and it scared him to know his loved ones were all still down there fighting for their lives.

"Excuse me sir, time should be up." Gohan's voice took on an irritated tone. "We've been sitting here for over twenty hours."

"Oh yes, I think you're right." Old Kai said in a sort of "oh I forgot," tone. "Amazing that it's not. Ooh you must be super, super strong."

"I'm tired of your games Kai!" Gohan sprung to his feet his energy exploding up and around him like fire that fueled his anger. It flared, sprouted and shot up to the sky like a whirlwind. "Do you have any idea how much time we've wasted how," he trailed off. "It worked." He looked at his hands and up at the sky where the clouds had formed rings from the brief channel of energy. "Forgive me!" Gohan was quick to apologize.

"Sit down youngster. We're not through yet."

"I'm sorry to have doubted you."

At the small distance Rikku had watched in pure amazement. She had never sensed anything like that. Gohan's energy had been like a bolt of lightning, it came fast and hard shocking their eyes with a brilliant light and a flow of energy that was the engraved golden flair that was her son's strength. "Incredible." She was breathless and so proud. The work those two had done was drawl and tireless, and yet it seemed to work. They weren't done yet. If that was just a taste, Rikku couldn't wait for the full course meal.

Hours continued to pass. Elder Kai produced a wide crystal orb that gave them an almost TV view of the action so Rikku could keep an eye on Trunks and Goten. She saw with horror of the vision that Buu had become. Her heart ached as she watched with horror when Buu emerged from the warp of time and devoured her friends that had been waiting patiently for Buu's demise. Piccolo and Gotenks (the boys fused form) were still trapped in the hyperbolic time chamber.

She glanced back at Gohan and Elder Kai feeling the pull of haste tugging at them. This was taking too long. The longer they took the more pointless the struggle seemed to be. Rikku let out a breath of relief to see Gotenks and Piccolo emerge from the hole in space they had created, and even more so to see them in Super Saiyan 3 mode. "Wow! My god I can't believe it!"

"Look at their appearance, is that from fusion?"

"Partly, but it looks like they've also reached Super Saiyan 3."

"Super Saiyan 3, you mean that transformation you showed Gohan before?"

"Yes, I can do it as well, but my gosh, these boys have reached a level of power I wasn't able to touch until my adulthood. I'm so proud!"

She got prouder as the battle continued on the outside. The Super Saiyan three fused boys and the mutant Buu battled fiercely against each other. Rikku felt dizzy watching them, their powers, their techniques; she hadn't seen such fierceness since her Frieza days. Her little Goten was giving it all he had. Could she have any more pride? Could she feel any more love for this little boy?

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his mother and Supreme Kai. She was making an awful lot of ruckus. The fight must be getting good. He knew he had to keep focused but damn it he wanted to see the action! His gaze lingered back to the Old Kai whose eyes were focused on his comic book. The hands he held out shook as he laughed and giggled maniacally. He knew the training was working, but come on couldn't the Kai have some dignity? After all, his mother was sacrificing a kiss for all this.

Gohan really hoped Vegeta wouldn't find out about this deal. He knew how possessive the man was for his mother. If word got out, no level of Hell would stop Vegeta from beating old Kai to a pulp.

* * *

~elsewhere~

Mr. Satan, once proud savior of the world and champion to all now stood at the edge of his rocker. He and Bee (the dog he had adopted) wandered aimlessly from city to city finding nothing but wreckage and death in their wake.

How had things gotten so bad? When he had set out on his mission to "kill" Majin Buu he hadn't expected to find such a great friend. Buu (in his fat stage) was just like a little kid, and had been looking for a friend and a reason of being. The man who had controlled him had taught him death and destruction was his purpose, and Mr. Satan had managed to convince him otherwise. Things looked great. They found Bee, brought him to health, and lived together in that cute little house Majin Buu had built himself. He had become savior once again, and it was for real. This time just by being himself.

He'd give up his fame, his fortune, and his lofty lifestyle to have his friend back. "Oh Videl," he called to his daughter sniffling. "Wherever you are, I hope you stay safe from that tyrant that took my best friend."

* * *

The battle had continued for what seemed like hours, even though it was only fifteen minutes. Gotenks' fusion was beginning to run its course. Just when it looked like Gohan wouldn't need to fight at all the Super Saiyan 3 transformation died down to regular fusion.

Rikku watched and choked on her saliva. "Oh no, not now!" She jumped to her feet and rushed up the hill a bit. "You guys better hurry up! Gotenks' fusion doesn't look like it's going to last much longer!"

"I don't know how much longer we need." Gohan had the same grief stricken look his mother did. They exchanged wary stares to the Elder Kai who shooed them off.

"Oh its fine, he can go. It should have been finished a while ago."

"WHAT?" Rikku shouted. "A while ago!"

"Exactly how long has my training been complete?"

"Oh about ten, fifteen minutes."

"I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes doing nothing!"

"Stay focused," Elder Kai told him. "Channel that anger into your power."

Rikku bit her lip glancing back at the ball, God she hoped this worked. She heard Gohan murmuring and then suddenly began to scream. The hairs on her body trickled and she tensed turning back and gasped. The ground trembled as Gohan powered up .As it had before the power swelled and shot out with thunderous explosion. The grass around Gohan's feet kicked up and peeled away like the skin of a potato. The wind kicked up around her face and she felt herself being surrounded by her son's incredible power. It was like surfing on Nirvana.

The power died down and Gohan looked at his hands feeling the sparks of power singe at his fingertips. He smiled over at his mom. "Are you checking this out!"

"I sure am!" Rikku laughed happily. "I'm so proud of you, Gohan!"

"Perfect," Kibito spoke now "Gohan has exceeded all of his previous limitations."

"I know. He's stronger than he ever was as a super Saiyan, but gosh just look at him. He looks like he hasn't changed a bit!"

"We should leave here immediately. Gotenks can only stall Majin Buu for a short while."

"No, not we, Gohan must make his journey to Earth alone. You going with will only distract him and impede on his concentration. I shall take the boy myself and then return here."

Reluctantly Supreme Kai agreed. Rikku walked up behind Gohan staring up at her tall handsome boy with such love and admiration. "Do your best Gohan. I can't tell you how much I wish I could go with you."

"I know." Gohan stood straight and stared down at his mother. This small powerful woman who had taught him everything about life, love, and honor. He doubted there was another being who could ever take her place in the world.

"I belong here. Make me proud, Gohan." She touched his hands gripping them tight. "I have faith in you." Words tumbled form her lips as she tried to control her tears. There was so much she wanted to tell him. "This is the last time I'll get to see you, before you make your journey into the next world." She saw the disappointment on his face and she shook her head. "You ready? Show him what a true Super Saiyan is made of."

"Y-Yeah!" Hesitated but strong Gohan shouted before engulfing his mother in a tight hug. He memorized everything. Her frame, her voice, even her smell. No matter if he was killed in this battle, or of old age he will always remember his mother exactly the way she was this moment.

He let go running to Kibito's side. "Tell Goten I'm proud of him! I love you both!" Rikku shouted and he nodded before he and Kibito disappeared. Tears fell down her cheeks thinking of her baby boy all grown up. "Goodbye, Gohan."

Elder Kai walked up and cleared his throat. At first his eyes looked serious as he studied her, then he turned goofy grinning. "Now then about my kiss…"

* * *

~On Earth~

Gohan landed with Kibito just a few miles away from where he sensed Gotenks and Piccolo and Buu. Kibito turned to leave but Gohan stopped him. "Hey Kibito, I need your help. I wanna change clothes."

Kibito turned at the odd request. "Alright."

"My mother is the greatest warrior I have ever known. I want to wear her colors with pride."

"Ah of course, an honorable request." Recalling Rikku's outfit Kibito fashioned a gi to fit Gohan's form, the same blue shirt with an orange gi. It suited his muscular build and dashing young looks to a T.

"That's the one, thank Kibito." They said their goodbyes. Gohan stood atop the cliff and glared at the horizon ahead. "This is it."

* * *

~With Rikku~

With Gohan on his way to battle, and her debt with Kai handled (much to her disgust, who knew the man had wanted a tongue kiss?) Rikku found herself in front of King Yemma's desk.

"Rikku, I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I know. I see things have slowed down for you finally. Then again it could be because the population is all dead and done." Rikku said it with disgust and clenched her fists. Yemma sent a look of sympathy her way.

"Yes, but enough of that. What can I do for you Rikku?"

"I need a favor, if you please." Rikku clenched and stretched her fists out swallowing hard as Yemma stared her down. "It's about Vegeta."

"You wish to see him, is that correct?"

Rikku nodded. "Yes, very much so."

Yemma stroked his beard thoughtfully. He had always been more than willing to grant Rikku's every wish. He had millions of people coming in and out of his portal office, but there was no one like Rikku. She was a special case. This wish however required more than a few rules broken. "Very well. Vegeta seems to be the only man down there behaving himself anyway."

Rikku's eyes widened and she laughed. "He's behaving? Well that's new."

"Yes," he holds up a pass card and hands it to her. "Make it quick. After all, your son is fighting a wicked force. Wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

"No sir." She smiled and rushed off down the steps to HFIL. The place hadn't changed since the last time she was here. The surrounding demons and shells of men and monsters lingered around with not much to do but work and suffer. She showed the pass to the head demon who lead her into the cells.

She saw some familiar faces who sneered and stuck their tongues out at her as she passed them. She could feel him now, just a few feet away. Her stomach clenched and the demon guard knocked on the cell door. "Hey Vegeta, you have a visitor."

"Whoever it is, tell them to go away."

"How rude," Rikku said standing in front of the ogre. "Here I came all the way down to see you." The gates crashed open as Vegeta launched himself in her direction. Rikku laughed as she felt Vegeta's arms entangle around her and breathe her in. "Vegeta."

"Karat."

_**Another chapter up! I'm a little fast today. Hope that wasn't too spotty with details. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Talk Chapter**_


	29. The Talk Chapter

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 28: The Talk Chapter**

Rikku found it relatively easy to talk to Vegeta. Even after everything that happened she felt so relaxed and calm and undeniably happy. Now that she had seen him she felt stupid for even thinking so. It seemed no matter what sort of odds they were put in, their feelings had always mended.

Being dead didn't make him numb as he thought it would. He was aware of every breath, every scent, and every touch. His paradise, his sanity, his body, all of it relied on the woman in front of him. Not that he would ever admit it. He may love, but he was still Prince Vegeta.

She was able to return to the Kai's planet with an easy heart, and leave Vegeta with a calmer attitude. She had neglected to tell him about Buu still being alive, but she thought it best not to tell him when there was little he could do about it. They would be together again after Buu's defeat, and then she would tell him.

Gohan had already battled against Buu once, and he had clearly overpowered him. According to Supreme Kai he hadn't even broken a sweat. He had remained cool, confident, and at perfect ease. He now searched the Planet for Dende who was the sole survivor of the non-fighters.

"Well looks like things will be put back to normal. Thanks to Gohan and of course you wonderful Kais."

"Thank you, Rikku." Supreme Kai, humbled by Rikku's praise. Elder Kai, all a flutter from his kiss lounged across the grass with his comic book.

"That boy of yours is a remarkable man, Rikku. I must say you did well with him, I sense no evil in his heart, and every intention was pure."

"Yes, I can't thank you enough for releasing Gohan's power. He's had special abilities since he was a child, and it's good to see him put those to use. Since I'm no longer able, Gohan will be the next hero. He's saved the Earth from Cell, and now he'll defeat Majin Buu."

* * *

Goten and Gohan sat close together. They had crossed the world in search of Dende, and with no luck on their side had decided to rest and reevaluate their situation. Better now than ever, Gohan said looking at his little brother. "I saw mom while I was with the Kais."

"You did?" Goten suddenly perked up. "What did she say?"

"She helped me train, and gave me advice as she always had. Then before I left she wanted me to tell you something." He rubbed his little brother's hair. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you. She's seen your fusion and she's very proud."

Goten's eyes began to well up, but he smiled nonetheless. "Is she with dad now?"

"Probably."

"I wish they didn't have to leave. I like her Gohan. I didn't know her until a few days ago, but I still like her. I feel like she's always been around."

"That's because she has, and she always will be. We may not see her, but she's watching." Gohan stood up. "We better get going. If we're gonna find Dende we'd best do it before Majin Buu does."

* * *

A good long hour passed before Majin Buu showed his face. Rikku had been entertaining herself by devouring food the Kai's fed her. Thankful for the dinner she was ready for the show and looked anxiously into the ball. She watched with pride as Gohan stood toe to toe with the monster, and laughed when little Goten wanted to put up his dukes and fight too.

Those boys were her legacy. The strongest of fighters and the bravest of men. Her swelled with pride once again when Goten and Trunks became Gotenks. The way they spoke reminded her so much of Vegeta. She wished he could see this.

"I don't like this." Supreme Kai said studying the ball with cautious eyes. "Buu is so obviously beaten, and yet he stands calm before both fighters stronger than himself."

Rikku now too studying the ball carefully. "Maybe he's trying to draw out the fight, or maybe he's got a plan. I can't tell what that monster is thinking."

"Perhaps I'm just a worrier. I just have a bad… OH NO!" The move was quick. Just when it looked like Gotenks would lash out at Buu he was swallowed up by some pink substance.

"GOTEN!" Rikku grasped the ball. "Oh, god what is Majin Buu doing?" Piccolo was swallowed too, the two masses of pink slapping onto Buu's body. He was changing again becoming one new being. Buu had performed a different type of fusion, one twisted and hideous to watch. "Monster! Bring him back! Give me back my Goten!" Kibito pried Rikku away from the ball before she broke it.

"Gohan…" She feared for her eldest now. He was alone, she couldn't help him. The fight continued, Gohan and Buu showing equal power to each other. With his new change he had the brain of Piccolo and began to use mind games to take advantage of Gohan's plight.

She watched, helpless. Gohan fought with all his strength and she fretted for him. The ball turned bright as a blast swallowed him up. Rikku shouted. "GOHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I can't see him, do you think he's…"

"No! Don't even think that! We have to believe Gohan is strong enough to defeat him." I have to believe he is. She told herself over and over.

Elder Kai watched Rikku. Since he met her he found her to a marvelous beauty. As a male he admired her beauty, but as a Kai he admired her strength of heart. She fretted for her son, but held hopes and high expectations.

He found his heart being swayed by this mortal. He wished to help her, but how?

"He can't keep this up much longer." Tears fought to the surface. Rikku's hand punched hard into the ground. "There must be something we can do!"

Smiling Elder Kai cleared his throat. "A good verdict, Rikku. Why don't we help Gohan by sending you down to fight?"

Rikku turned shocked by the Elder's proclamation. "Me, but I can't go. I'm dead."

"That's right, and there's no way for her to return."

"Don't you think I know that?" Elder Kai folded his arms behind his back. "Rikku, for the greater good I shall give you the life that is inside of me."

"What!" Rikku's eyes widened further until they nearly popped out. "You'd give up your life for me?"

Kibito, torn between the situation and the matter at hand spoke. "Venerable Elder, this is the most unprecedented thing I have ever heard of. You can't possibly give up your life for this single situation."

"Kibito you are missing the big picture. Once Buu is finished with the Earth his next target will be to come here." Besides, he added silently. He didn't like to see such a pretty face be so sad. For Rikku, who had been so kind as to give him a kiss for his work, he would do anything. "Let the old give up their lives, so the young can survive."

"You're," Rikku smiled her eyes teary. "Too kind, Elder Kai."

* * *

King Yemma sat at his desk looking down at Vegeta. His body had been returned, and unlike the shell he used in HFIL this one retained his full power and capabilities, a trait normally only pure souls were given. However, under the circumstances Yemma thought it necessary.

"Vegeta, how would you like a chance to fight Majin Buu again?"

"What?" Befuddled by this he glared. "What do you mean? You mean to tell me that slime survived!" Yemma didn't answer; instead he went on about how he had to use his many, many connections to pull some strings and such to get him a body he could use.

He was a fool. He should have known. Karat had been off in another world when they parted, a silent worry on her shoulders. She didn't tell him. Then again she didn't tell him a lot of things. Soon after she left he had found out her little secret, that stupid SSJ 3 transformation she had hidden from him in their one on one battle.

"Darn him," he muttered finally catching Yemma's attention. It was all Buu's fault! He would have gone on blissfully unaware of the transformation had Buu not been revived in his ball. Vegeta had given up his life, his home, his family! He recalled the trusting faces of his sons when he had hugged them close. He had given up everything! Now this! "What a waste. He lived! DARN HIM!"

His power went haywire. Around him the walls crumble and shifted from the force of his power. Yemma toppled in his chair holding onto his desk for dear life. Oh yeah, he was the right guy for the job. "Oh my."

"Sign me up." Vegeta said gritting his teeth. "I can't wait to have another crack at him!"

* * *

Rikku admired the earring with skeptical looks. Her halo was gone, and the plan was made. Fusion again, this time with jewelry, and the effects permanent. What had she gotten herself into? "Vegeta's not going to like this."

"Yes, well he won't have much of a choice. He'll have to accept it. After all you're doing this for the greater good." Elder Kai looked to the newly fused Kibito Kai. He had a small amount of satisfaction knowing that they too were now victims of the earrings. He had been a young Kai when a witch had stolen one of his earrings and forced him to fuse with her. He was rid of his dashing good looks, but given some remarkable powers.

With Rikku it was a different story. He knew this was her best chance to save her planet. A pity though, seeing as the male always dominated the female in multi gender transformations.

"That's true." She pocketed the other earring and flicked the one already synched to her left ear. "Oh well. I just hope Chichi won't make me go to school."

* * *

Buu chuckled as he held a massive ball of light over his head. He held the ultimate power to destroy them all in the palm of his hand. "Can I get a volunteer to stop me?"

Gohan shook staring up helplessly. Once again he had failed his friends, family, and the Earth. Why didn't anything he plan ever come out right? He looked to the allies he had left. Dende, Hercule and Bee, and Tien. Together they would share this ultimate doom. He gave his silent goodbyes and prepared for the worst.

Like a flash the beam dispersed. Gohan looked up shocked as Buu choke having been cut in half by a Destructo Disc. How was that possible? The only people who knew that attack was Krillen, and…

"Hey Buu." Rikku said her voice full of confidence. She smirked the earring glittering in the sun. "Long time, no see."

_**DUN DUN DUN! Another chapter up, another chapter closed. What is to happen to the Earth? Can Rikku make a difference? What about Vegeta? How will things go when they see each other outside otherworld? Stay Tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Fuse with me!**_


	30. Fuse With Me!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 30: Fuse with me!**

"MOM! What are you doing here?" Gohan shouted up at the sky seeing his mother. Although he'd never been happier to see her face, it made absolutely no sense for her to be standing in front of Buu when she was supposed to be dead and unable to return.

"You're Rikku," Buu said studying the woman carefully. He had seen her once before, when she had made the promise of a strong fighter. She had been a powerful opponent, but that was then, this was now she was no match for him.

"I've come to beat you. I have something that's going to ensure the end of you Majin Buu." Rikku said completely sure of herself.

Buu laughed, finding these weaklings constant assurances a trifle amusement. He put himself back together, kicking Tien down with barely any effort at all. Seeing the anger that put in Rikku's face made it all the more delicious. "Sorry, I believe you were saying something about making me pay? I happen to think it a bit cliché now."

Now, Rikku laughed. She glanced down at Gohan and tossed the earring. "Here catch!"

Gohan reached, seeing the small object against the glint of the sun. It flew over his head and into the crack in the rocks. Ugh, she should have enrolled him in baseball. "Gohan Hurry, find that earring and put it on your right ear! We'll be able to fuse bodies!"

Gohan was bent over when she shouts that. He tensed and whirled. "Say what?" Share a body with his mother? How awkward would that be?

"JUST DO IT!"

"More Fusion? Honestly I grow tired of this. Fight me!" Buu charged. Rikku flashed into SSJ3 form and slipped over Buu's head. She saw Gohan on all fours searching frantically. She coached him while doing her best to avoid Buu's advances.

Just when it looked like real trouble Buu froze in mid advancement. He sweated, his body morphing again. The boys' fusion had worn off, and he was mostly Piccolo. The power he had once had diminished dramatically and Rikku wanted to laugh.

"I found it!" Gohan said holding up the earring. "The right ear, right?"

"No, no need Gohan. It's all over." She smirked up at Buu who was angry and humiliated. Why hadn't he noticed the time? He should have finished off that miserable brat when he had the chance. He watched Rikku who dropped out of SSJ 3 mode to stand and gloat. Which he didn't mind for it gave his mind time to do some quick thinking. Noticing a piece of his body missing, he secretly smirked.

Rikku realized too late. Before she could stop it Buu's missing Head antennae had slivered over Gohan and swallowed him up as Gotenks and Piccolo had fallen victim to. Rikku reached for the glob but it flew overhead. She had no choice but to watch as Buu transformed again, this time Gohan's ultimate mystical power belonged to him.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Rikku. I'm afraid you find yourself in a bit of a predicament." Buu chuckled loving the fear that flashed in her eyes. "Tell you what; I'll give you until the count of five to find someone to fuse with." He cracked his knuckles. "One…"

"Crap!"

* * *

Vegeta glided through the clouds feeling the freedom in his veins once again. He may be dead, but he felt invigorated. Baba lured him down through the clouds, and back to Earth. In brilliant colors the force of the Otherworld barrier brushed his skin and he was greeted to the familiar smells and sights of Earth. It was strange how much he had missed a planet that hadn't been his by birth.

He had lost his home planet, but had kept the pride of it and his people in his heart. Now he had a new sense a pride. A pride and a need to protect the planet he called home. Earth was his home, and he loved it.

"This is where we part Vegeta; I won't get any closer to the battle than this." Baba said. "I'm sorry we're not closer, but I've got my health to think about."

"This is fine. I'm sure Buu will find me eventually." Vegeta closed his eyes smiling warmly as he took in the familiarity of the place. It was a fitting place to partake in his battle to protect the world she loved. "Karat, I'll show you, you won't make a fool out of me again."

* * *

"Four…"

What was that energy she was sensing? Rikku clutched the ring in her fist. She had been ready to make the ugly fuse with Mr. Satan but something had caught her attention. It was a new power, high as her, and very, very familiar. , "It can't be!"

"And FIVE!

"Oh yeah!" Putting her fingers to her forehead she fazed just as Buu launched at her. His fist went right through her and he growled.

"Coward! Where did she go?"

* * *

Baba didn't know who was more surprised, her or Vegeta, when Rikku suddenly popped from out of nowhere. "Vegeta!" Rikku latched her arms around his neck and kissed Vegeta full and heavy. He stood straight, too shocked to embrace her,

"Mmmph, Karat?" He pried her away and stared at her wide-eyed. How was she here?

"Rikku, what happened to your halo?" Baba demanded.

"No Time to explain." She held up the earring looking Vegeta in the eyes. "Put this on."

"Why?" Vegeta looked at the jewelry and noticed she wore the matching one. "What for?"

"Because when you do we'll join bodies. Think about the strength we'll have!" She looked eager and anxious, and sadly enough he had nearly agreed just seeing the look on her face. However, her betrayal had him gritting his teeth from behind his lips. He would make her suffer awhile.

"As tempting as that sounds, I decline." Both of them noticed Buu's energy heading straight toward them. Rikku pushed harder.

"Why not? Vegeta, this is no time for us to argue. You have to trust me on this, it's our only option."

"Why should I believe you?" Turning super Saiyan Vegeta ignored her. "Out of my way, you liar!" He formed a beam in his hand ready for Buu's attack.

Liar? Confused she followed suit and they tossed their beams together intercepting the one Buu had launched in their direction. The blast landed in the distance crumbling the rocks and rocking the waves against its shore.

Rikku couldn't understand why Vegeta was being so temperamental. Was he mad because she didn't tell him Buu had survived? If so he needed to let it go, his stubbornness was going to get them both killed.

He attacked Buu head on, with blind fury. His blasts were deflected, his punches blocked and dodged, and his head long charged turned around on him. When Rikku intervened, he yelled at her.

"Don't help me Karat!"

"Why? What's gotten into you Vegeta?" She hissed a breath out when Buu stood in the sky laughing at the bickering. "You can't beat him on your own!"

"My pride! That's what has gotten into me. That and, and your lies! You made me believe I was stronger than you!" At her shocked face he continued. "You hid your Super Saiyan Three transformation! Do you not think I wouldn't have found out?"

Rikku's face turned guilty. "It's true, I can become a Super Saiyan Three, but hey I can only do it for a short time."

"Oh shut up! Prideless, that's what you are Karat! DO you not understand my humiliation! I gave up my life, my very body to protect you, and your pathetic planet, and I did it all on a lie!" He grits his teeth. "What was even worse is that it was a waste! He lived!" Vegeta pointed a finger at Buu who now looked around the Canyon thinking of a good place to bury their bodies.

"Vegeta…" at a loss for words she stared at her lover. She had hid things from him, whereas he had trusted her. She had let him down once again, and that ne fact ate her inside.

"I hope you two are done fighting, because it's time for me to have a little fun." Buu stated breaking the tension. The battle continued, Vegeta and Rikku at the losing end. Despite their combined efforts Buu zipped back and forth, to and fro making their inhuman speed seem slow and heavy.

They were overwhelmed, ad buried beneath rock. Once emerged Rikku winced and looked at the earring in the palm of her hand. She had kept it lodged in her fist to protect it. She couldn't give in, not yet. She had to make Vegeta understand. "This isn't working," she managed wheezing. They had both reverted back to normal. "We have to do this, or we'll be history, along with this planet."

"What do I care?" Vegeta muttered staring up at Buu with such hate.

"Wake up!" Anger boiled in her own blood. It wasn't often she lost her temper, but when she did she seethed with it. "Majin Buu has eaten and absorbed everyone we care about. Even our sons!"

Vegeta froze and looked up at Buu. His sons, by god how could he have forgotten such an importance? Those boys, Goten and Trunks, they had always looked to him. They had admired him and given him unconditional trust and love. His eldest Trunks, tough and strong, and proud like himself. Little Goten, young, naïve, and the spitting image of his mother, the woman he loved despite her annoyances.

"They're a part of Buu," Rikku struggled to remain composed. "THEY CAN'T EVEN DIE!" She stood high. "You always said we're the last of a mighty people. We've lost that race, and our birthrights, but we've built a new one here, on Earth, one just as mighty, and just as strong. I'll be damned before I lose it too!"

Vegeta stood and looked to his mate. "Joining our bodies, how long does it last?"

"It's permanent. We'll be forever joined."

"Forever?" Vegeta snarled. "Are you insane?"

Rikku laughed and smiled. "Maybe, but I could think of worse things in life, than being together with you for eternity." Vegeta's eyes went lucid and warm at that. "The super Saiyan three, yeah I can do it, and yes I hid it, but you miss the big picture Vegeta. I wanted you to dominate me. I want to be with you." She held out the earring. "Forever."

Vegeta smirked and took the earring. "Right ear?"

"Yes," as he struggled to put it on she stepped closer. Buu's energy flashed in front of them ready to destroy everything around them. "Thank you, Vegeta." She clasped the earring on him. "I love you." She kissed him. The earrings glowing and their bodies molded together even as they kiss. The explosion of their transformation, and the energy released by Buu cleared the area of jagged mountains and uprooted plants. When the smoke and lights cleared only one figure stood. The body was male, but the stance was graceful, and long. The head lifted up and the face was well blended with the feature of both Vegeta and Rikku. His hair stood up like Vegeta's but had wispy bangs like Rikku.

"Call me, Vekku."

_**TA-DA! A trans-vegi Saiyan! LOL JK. Complaints, Comments, and or Concerns? Don't hesitate to speak! COMMENT and stay tuned.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Unbeatable Vekku! **_


	31. The Unbeatable Vekku

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 31: The Unbeatable Vekku**

Elder Kai, and Kibito Kai gazed into the crystal ball both giddy and in wonder at the sight they beheld. The power which coerced through the body they saw tingled their otherworldly senses and brought smiles to their faces. "Now that's my kind of fusion." Elder Kai said proudly. It had taken those two stubborn heads longer than he'd liked, but he had to admit the suspense of it all had sent the blood in his old veins flowing. He had much missed this world and all its surprises.

"He has Rikku's grace, and Vegeta's strong body." Kibito Kai noted. "I was curious to how the gender intermix would work, but I see it worked quite well."

"Yes, indeed it did. Rikku may be a woman, but her Saiyan body was one of strength, so it blends well with a man. It's a real pity…"

"Pity, sir?" Kibito Kai questioned.

"Yes," Elder Kai's serious face went sad and animated. "She had such lovely bosoms!"

Kibito Kai fell over. How the hell was this man his ancestor?

* * *

~On Earth~

She felt incredible. Rikku could feel everything she had before and so much more. Her mind slid into Vegeta's their thoughts intertwining. Her thoughts were his, his words were hers, and the body they shared had more power than they could ever handle apart. Vekku was now the ultimate power on Earth, and nothing would stop them from destroying Buu and bringing peace back to the planet.

Vekku stared at his opponent now, watching interested as the ball of light that Buu had in his hand dispersed. Buu had dropped his guard. Taking every advantage he could Vekku Pushed a fist in the air. A whirlwind of invisible energy beams skittered around Buu catching him by surprise. It hadn't meant to harm him, but merely to taunt him. "Oh I'm sorry," even their voices had melded, Rikku's deep husky feminine tongue blended well with Vegeta's gruffness. "Did I surprise you?"

Angered, Buu hurled forward to attack. Vekku moved swiftly out of the way and nailed him in the back of the neck. Buu fell down his mouth agap from the unsuspected speed of his opponent. Not willing to take any crap from Vekku, Buu fought back. The first blurry of punches seemed to knock Vekku off guard, feeding his ego. He tossed Vekku to the ground then launched a ball of energy hoping to sizzle the remains.

Vekku stood, unharmed and smiling. "Thanks, that was a good warm-up."

Rikku wanted to laugh at how much that last bit sounded like Vegeta. She heard Vegeta's laughter in her head and the laugh slipped from Vekku's mouth. They stretched the muscles inside their shared body. The joints and limbs were still new and in need of loosening. Returning to the task at hand they launched back at Buu hoping to get Buu mad again. It didn't take much; Buu swung Vekku around with his antennae. Satisfied with the rush of blood in his veins, Vekku returned up on his feet cracking his neck. Good, that should do for the warm up.

Now it was time for Vekku to show off. He soared up to Buu. His fists sped over Buu's rubber-like body. It was weird how the flesh and rubber skin could almost feel like bone when attacked. Vekku wondered what exactly Buu was made of. He must have been similar to Cell in a way if he was able to absorb certain traits and body types of his opponents. It also made him think of Android Eighteen. She had still been inside of Cell when she was absorbed. Did that mean their sons and Piccolo were still inside of Buu?

Vekku smirked. There was only one way to find out. Not willing to give Buu any ground to move on him Vekku leapt into his next assault, using Buu like a training dummy. His fists plowed over and over into him. The taste of victory was sweet, and in reach, but something held him back. He couldn't finish Buu off, not yet. Not with Gohan and the others still inside the monster.

He watched, thoroughly amused, at Buu's form after his assault. That unique skin and body had molded and morphed like clay in a funny twisted shape and the look on Buu's face was a distorted vision of pain and surprise.

"You look tense." Vekku laughed. Cockiness and pride dripped from his mouth. To anyone watching the fight, it would seem like Vegeta dripped from every word. Rikku's participation in the body was more below the surface. Whilst normally Vegeta would be hurrying the battle along, hurrying to the kill, Rikku kept their thoughts calm, and in focus. Vekku wouldn't get angry, Vekku wouldn't hurry his assault. Vekku would take his time, learn more about his opponent, and then when the time was right finish what he started.

"Fool, you haven't won yet!" Buu said his face popping back into place and his bruises healing.

Yes, Vekku thought, pull yourself back together so I can punch it all back. Vekku wouldn't let up, not until he got what he wanted. "Let's go, Buu. I've got all day!"

* * *

~In Otherworld~

Videl searched miles upon miles of endless world. She met a variety of people or different sizes, shapes, and forms. She never knew just how wide the universe was until coming here. Humans were so blinded by their own world. They remained blissfully unaware of the universe that laid out in the vastness of space.

To them this was all a dream.

"Oh Gohan," she whimpered putting her hands together. She had been searching for him for over a day now. Ever since her death she had been looking for familiar faces. She had seen, Chichi, Bulma, some guy named Dabura (who she found out was once one of the bad guys), and a few of the others she had met on the Lookout. Among all those people, and trillions of others, she had failed to meet the soul person she wanted.

"Where are you Gohan? Are you really still alive?" She touched her heart feeling the ache. They were separated, but she knew he was still alive. He had to be! Why else couldn't she find him? "You're out there still aren't you? You're trying to beat him." Worry and delight swelled in her heart. "Well do it Gohan! Beat Majin Buu! I'll be waiting here, just for you."

She smiled up at the glittering blue sky. She would wait for eternity. Gohan was well worth it. "I love you, Gohan."

* * *

King Yemma laughed at the screen. His instincts on Vegeta had been right on the money. He knew that Rikku would find her way back to Earth, and with Vegeta there the two of them would conquer this threat. There was nothing that could stop them. "That was close." King Yemma said referring to Buu's last attack. He had a widescreen view of the battle on Earth. His ogres and workers gathered around his desk. Now that things had slowed down it was easy enough to catch a break and watch the battle for Earth, and quite possibly the universe ensue.

Fortune Teller Baba sat on his desk beside him. It amused her how much Yemma prided himself on these lucky decisions he tended to make. She had been certain Vegeta would have been overwhelmed by Buu's power, but yet again her instincts had been proved wrong. Maybe she should take a look at her ball more often.

"How exactly is this going to work? You do realize that now they're fused together Vegeta can't return."

"I'm well aware of that Baba." Yemma said tapping an impatient finger on his desk. "They've become a whole new person, and as such have created a new life. Personally I couldn't handle being fused together with another, but seeing as they had no choice they'll live with the cards they are dealt."

"It worries me. That Vegeta is too cocky, and Rikku is an emotional marshmallow at times. What kind of person those two make together makes me nervous."

"Will you stop worrying Baba. Look at them! Majin Buu can't lay a hand on them. Together they're an indestructible force!"

"Can I help it if I'm a worrisome old woman?" Baba sighed and looked up at the screen. When a close-up of Vekku's face spread across the scene she looked into his eyes. There was arrogance there (obviously Vegeta), strength no doubt, but there was this underlying fear hidden behind the flash and flurry she was certain belonged to Rikku.

Rikku had proved time and again she was a force to be reckoned with. However, Rikku's weakness had always been her heart. The woman had love for every living creature. Even more so she had love for the man she was stuck to live in the same body with for all eternity. How does one live like that?

Oh well, Bab thought turning her gaze back to Yemma who shouted enthusiastically at the screen. She would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

This was getting tiresome. Vekku had pulled out every insult in his mental library and still Buu refused to pull the move that would sync his success. Buu had tried to blow up the Earth with an energy ball, screamed until it seemed like the dimensions would rip apart, and had even turned him into candy. All of it had failed.

Vekku had blocked his energy ball and sent it zooming through space. He had knocked Buu senseless until the screaming had stopped and the dimensions returned to normal, and when turned to candy retained all his powers and had knocked Buu around.

Now back to normal. He felt it was time to wait. He knew his last attack, which had removed Buu of his head antennae, would leave Buu with the absorbing option. Vekku stood and folded his arms smirking. "Now then, I've had enough. This is getting dull." Ten seconds, he would give Buu ten seconds to pull his final move before he gave up and just finished him off.

"I'll give you ten seconds to do what you want, run away, get something to eat, attack and kill me, it's your choice. Then it's Bye-bye Buu. You die. 1…2…"

Vekku watched Buu's eyes, seeing the desperation and the anger. It brought a little giddy sense of accomplishment to see his eyes drift downward. Pretending he didn't know anything, Vekku continued to count. "3...4…5…" Come on, any day now. He sensed the blob getting closer and closer. He was up to 9, and was already powering up slightly to finish him off. "10!"

The moment the syllable left his mouth the blob jumped over and surrounded Vekku's body. "Shoot!" He said aloud, but in his mind both Vegeta and Rikku screamed "YES!"

_**Short but fulfilling chapter. I didn't really see the need in playing arrogant Vegito for one whole chapter although I thoroughly enjoy him in the series. I hoped this moved things along and put in some different POVs for the thorough effect. More to come, and hold in your stomach contents for the next part…**_

_**Next Chapter: Tummy Tickling Torture**_


	32. Tummy Tickling Torture

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 32:**_** Tummy Tickling Torture**_

Beneath the skin, the muscles and veins was the innards of Majin Buu. Slowly but surely Vekku was sucked between the layers until he landed. The loud annoying buzz of Buu's laughter rang in Vekku's ears like a bad song. It was irritating.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Wrinkling his nose he put two fingers in his ears. With Buu believing he had won, it looked like he was stuck listening to that obscene noise, and smelling the putrid smell of his stomach contents. "Well on the brightside," he looked at his hands, the white barrier surrounding his body having the trick. "I haven't been turned into Buu goo."

He dropped the barrier, the white glow fizzling down. The moment the barrier reached his toes a click popped in his head and like a rubber band the two halves of him split apart and Rikku and Vegeta stood opposite each other staring into identical shocked faces. "V-Vegeta?"

"Karat, what happened?"

"I don't know." Rikku lifted the earing off her ear and stared at it. "I was told once we fused with these we'd never be able to separate."

"This is fine by me." Vegeta said removing his. "I'm me, and you're you karat. I prefer it that way. If I'm going to be spending eternity with you, it's going to be just as we are." He smirked and crushed the earring in his hand. Rikku gasped and screamed at him.

"You idiot! What did you do that for?"

"I prefer to be the captain of my own ship, and besides we can beat him separately."

"How do you know that?" She wished she had spent more time in his mind. She had enjoyed sliding through his thoughts, finding out bits and pieces of him that had lain beneath the surface. She guessed he didn't find it as thrilling as she did.

"I don't, but it's going to be interesting finding out." He smirks and taps her chin with his fingertips. "Come on Karat, we have a long walk ahead of us. Buu could blow up the Earth any moment now."

He walked away, in his usual swagger which made Rikku think of a pirate. Irritated, and with no real choice, Rikku tugged off her earring, crushed it, and reluctantly followed the arrogant prince.

The smell was ripe and foul and it made Rikku's stomach turn. The walls were sticky with some unknown substance, unable to stop her curiosity she slid a hand on it and made a face. She quickly shook it off and ran to catch up to Vegeta.

Just as she was about to reach him, Vegeta's boot sank into the ground sucking him in. "Vegeta!" She took another step to him reaching for his hand. Their fingers clenched together as her own feet got stuck and she was sucked in with him. They fell for what seem like miles before splashing into a rancid orange substance.

She gasped for air after surfacing and swam to the closest surface which look like a pierce of chocolate cake. She looked around seeing all the sweets and junk. "Guess now we know where the stink is coming from. We must be in the stomach."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Karat." Vegeta said having found refuge on a white cream pastry. He took a sickened look around. "This is disgusting, he's worse than a child."

"I know, not a scrap of meat anywhere." Just as she said it smoke rose beside her. Rikku glanced down and suddenly yelped and jumped out of the liquid patting her side. "Shit, shit that burns!"

"Idiot, are you trying to get yourself digested?" Vegeta said shaking his head at her little dance. The sweets began to roll and shake as the liquid rushed towards a whirlpool. "Great Galaxies, if I know my anatomy that leads straight for the southern exit!"

"Not good!" The sweets began to cram together and Rikku pushed against the walls of cream and cake her back against Vegeta's. "Some rescue mission this is turning out to be!" A giant cake crashed behind them and sent them flying into the rushing fluid. Rikku remained below the surface looking around for some sort of way out. The area began to glow blue as Vegeta concentrated a power of blue energy in his hand. She couldn't scream so she flailed her hands trying to stop him. Too late, Rikku and Vegeta were sucked into the makeshift hole caused by Vegeta's explosion. She coughed and gagged for air shaking the liquid from her hair.

"Hey watch it with the blasts Vegeta, we have to keep a low profile."

"Oh, pardon me if I don't want to end up as something on the bottom of your shoe!" Vegeta snorted. "Now come on, the Earth is on a short fuse."

Unable to stop herself from smiling she followed Vegeta down the new pathway. "I don't know how I ever managed without you Vegeta."

The new corridor gave way to more sweets. Rikku wondered how he managed to eat all these without keeling over. Then again she didn't exactly have a small appetite herself. Suddenly Vegeta stopped, and she paused behind him. "What is it?"

"Shh, do you hear that?" Vegeta asked holding up his hand for silence. RIku strained her ears, and suddenly a weird humming filled them.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"What direction is it coming from?"

"I think it's coming from every direction."

"We're being surrounded, but by what?" Vegeta looked around his heart thudding in his chest at the bewildering buzz. AS the sound got closer he pinpointed their location and glanced up. "Look! There!"

Rikku's head shot up and her eyes widened. "Wow, there must be millions of them! What are they?" The creatures were little green orbs glowing and humming. They slinked down the walls above them and dropped onto the food. Rikku knelt down and examined them and watched them devour what were once pounds of cake and desserts. As she did one jumped onto her should, her skin burned and she yelped yanking it off. Vegeta laughed.

"Oh my, it almost defeated the great Karat." He helped Rikku to her feet and joined her in watching them. They were still surrounded, but the orbs busied themselves devouring the cake and food until there was nothing left. "They must be meant to dispose of whatever doesn't end up in the stomach."

When the path was cleared the orbs slinked their way. This made Rikku nervous. "We fall into that category don't we?"

"You must have a sweeter scent than I do Karat." He noted watching as the orbs went for her first.

"That's not funny, this could get ugly." Rikku dodged as the orbs pounced ready to digest her. Vegeta and Rikku shimmied and dodged punching the ones that went for a bite. "There's too many of them!"

Why was it whenever they got out of one scenario they landed in another?" Rikku jumped as Vegeta began to blast his way through. "What are you doing? AH!" The moment she stopped Rikku was covered head to toe in goo. They surrounded her making her movements limited, their touched burned and she felt herself being tightened in their hold.

"Karat!" Vegeta rushed to her air stomping on the gooey orbs that were in his path. He tried to rip away the goo but it slid through his fingers. Rikku yelped and static charged all around her. Vegeta pulled back shoving away more that tried to get on her. "Get rid of them Karat!"

"I can't!" She screamed. The ground began to rumble and down the tunnel a lump paraded down fast and sure, from the lump a massive worm erupted roaring to life and ready to devour.

The slime's hum got louder as if speaking to the worm. Rikku stared up scared and bound. The worm's head came down and she screamed louder her energy launching to super Saiyan form. The worm was knocked back and the slim slithered off burned and scorn.

Vegeta cradled Rikku in his arms looking her over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whistled out a breath. "God that was close."

"Idiot, what was that about keeping a low profile." Vegeta chuckled when she just grinned sheepishly. He laid his forehead on hers and sighed. "Oh well, I think it's safe to say he knows we're down here."

It was one thing to run into one worm, but apparently the worm Rikku had blown away was part of a small family of worms. His brother and father crawled up after hearing the ruckus. Vegeta was sickened, but Rikku was amazed.

"Please forgive my sons." The father worm said. "They have a habit of trying to eat anything that moves."

"You should teach those little ingrates of yours some better manners!" Vegeta shouted his face blue realizing he was talking to a worm.

"That's what he's doing." Rikku realized smiling. "Hey, maybe you can help us. We're trying to find our sons. Would you happen to know where they are?"

They did, the young ones pointed up revealing that they had seen them and Piccolo soaring up into the brain. Giving their thanks, and avoiding the next cataclysmic endeavor Rikku and Vegeta soared up into the darkness. Following the dark tunnels they made it to what looked like the brain. The fleshy substance beating and pulsing like his heart.

"So this is what Buu's head looks like. Gohan and the others must be around here somewhere. It's the only place we haven't looked." She stopped noticing Vegeta analyzing a fork in the road.

"Use your instincts Karat, right or left?"

"Huh? Oh…" Thinking about it Rikku smiled. "I say left."

"Good, then I'm going right."

"What! Hey that's not very nice!" She said immediately offended.

"You follow your instincts, Karat, and I will follow mine." Vegeta said disappearing down his half of the fork. Rikku stuck her tongue out and turned up her nose. "Stupid Prince. What the hell do I see in him?"

Vegeta snickered to himself loving how she had gotten riled up. If there's one thing he loved more than Rikku's kindness, it was her anger. She was highly animated when played with, and had eyes like fire. He gave himself a whole thirty seconds fantasizing before he recognized a couple of small figures in the distance. He smiled.

"Good, you're both alive." Vegeta stared into the familiar faces of his sons, Goten and Trunks, the two of them staring wide eyed and almost monotonously. "Your mother is around here somewhere Goten, let's go find her and ther others and get out of here." He turned his back, and as such heard a chant.

"Fu-sion-HA!"

"Gohan!" Rikku shouted recognizing her own son on her path. The boy stood strong and proud as if waiting for something. She had the most desperate urge to hug him close. "I'm so glad you made it. Where are the others?"

Gohan said nothing, instead he attacked. His kick was high and caught her off guard. Rikku sprawled out on the ground and stared up at him shocked. "Gohan! What the hell was that for, son?"

It didn't take Rikku long to figure out that the man before her was not her son. The look in his eyes was one of murder and malice, one she had seen in Buu's eyes not that long ago. Whatever he was, he was Majin Buu's creation.

She fought against him her fists flying but matched well against the illusionary boy.

Vegeta was having a tough time of his own fighting against not only Gotenks, but Piccolo as well. The two of them together created a force of both strength and mind and for the first time Vegeta wished the female Saiyan would show her face and help him out. No sooner had he thought it did the wall of flesh behind him burst and splattered him with innards. Grossed out and aggravated Vegeta looked back and saw Rikku in midair looking off in another direction.

"Karat!"

"Huh?" Rikku glanced over and laughed a little. "Hey Vegeta."

"You did that?"

"It was an accident, whoa whoops!" Rikku flipped over Gohan as he jumped her way and then elbowed him sending him to the floor. She landed next to Vegeta breathing a little heavy. "These things, whatever they are, they just don't give up."

"I don't think they can be beaten." Vegeta commented. Back to back they stared at their opponents and prayed for a miracle. Their opponents lined around them and channeled energies into the signature attacks, and readied to launch them.

"Been nice knowing you Vegeta."

"Oh shut up."

_**OH NO! WHAT NOW? Find out next…**_

_**Next Chapter: Escape! Buu's new form!**_


	33. Escape! Buu's New Form

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 33:**_** Escape! Buu's new form!**_

Cake! They had all been turned into cake. Rikku wanted to roll over laughing as she watched their opponents change from mental versions of her sons into different types of cake. Majin Buu must have been feasting.

"This is our chance. Let's get out of here!" Rikku lead the way this time, dancing through the shapes and trails that made up Buu's head. There was an inky blackness morphing and moving outside the trail and it made her think of a bubble bath of tar.

Almost an hour past before they stumbled into a cobweb obstacle course, It blocked the way into the next path. She slinked through it with Vegeta gaining a lead on her now. He made it through first then gave her a hand. "Cobwebs seem to be the only thing in here. We haven't seen hide nor hair of the boys."

"Maybe not," Vegeta said after turning a corner. "Come over here and look at this." Rikku followed Vegeta around the corner and gasped smiling.

"Hey! It's Piccolo!"

"Check him before you celebrate." Vegeta snarled impatiently as Rikku floated up and felt Piccolo's face. He didn't move, as if knocked out. His face was warm and she sighed with relief.

"Yes, he's alive, oh hey look there's more." She narrowed her eyes studying the forms and screamed for joy. "It's them! It's the boys! We did it!" Rikku rushed over touching the faces of her sons tears of relief forming in her eyes.

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, they're alive and well, considering where they are." She looked at her youngest brushing the hair on his face smiling warmly. She had to get him out of there. With her mind on one thing Rikku tugged down Goten's ball. Vegeta followed suit releasing Trunks, then Goten. Piccolo was last and soon all of them were released. Rikku felt Majin Buu's power decrease and it gave Rikku's heart a warm tug. "Much better, now it's time to get them out of these pods."

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest but Rikku was already tearing through the rubber squishy substance. There seemed to be pounds of it surrounding little Goten The tossed and ripped goo getting all over her. Only when she had little Goten safe in her arms did she stop. His body was small and warm and she cradled him close. "Oh Goten." When he didn't move Rikku patted his cheeks. "Goten wake up… come on baby."

Rikku heard a ripping sound and spotted Vegeta tearing through Trunks' pod. She smiled and laid Goten down and ripped through Gohan's, then together they tore through Piccolo. By the time they were done they were covered in muck. Goten choked and coughed in Rikku's protective arms his vision blurring. "Hmmm, wha… Mommy?" His eyes widened when he spotted not only Rikku but Vegeta as well. "Mommy! Daddy! You're both here!"

"Yes!" Rikku smiled holding her son close now. "We're here. Oh Goten I was so worried." She heard groans and coughs and looked around, Trunks was conscious next gasping when he saw Vegeta and tackling him in a hug. Blushing Vegeta hesitated before putting an arm around his son.

"Mom, what's going on?" Gohan asked shocked He looked around the familiar sight of Buu's head and shuddered.

"No time to ask, we have to get out of here before ugly decides to send in more reinforcements."

"Who are you calling ugly?" Buu snickered, a likeness of hi rising from the black inky substance she had noticed earlier. Goten jumped from her arms scowling and putting his fists up ready to fight. Rikku put her hand up glaring.

"Give it up Buu, you've lost. You can't handle all of us."

The Buu likeness snarled at her. "You fool, do you realize where you are? You're in my head, my world! You're the one whose lost!"

Rikku didn't expect the attack. The fist connected and she flew back Goten and Gohan shouting with concern. Vegeta yelled, angered and attacked Buu. He was carelessly flicked aside. Gohan's face screwed up with anger. "That's it! No body messes with me or my mother!" He fought now, and thanks to his power he managed to keep Buu occupied while Goten and Trunks checked on their parents. Rikku grumbled about a headache as she sat up. Her head hit a squishy substance and she gasped seeing another pod, but this one with the original Majin Buu. "What's this?"

* * *

The current Buu laughed as he and Gohan exchanged fists. Though Gohan was more powerful, this was his head, and he kept getting up, and up, and up. "Doesn't this guy know when to quit?"

"Let's take him together." Piccolo suggested, and together the two of them double teamed, blasting and overwhelming the Buu. He slinked in and out of the walls of his head using every advantage he had on them.

* * *

Vegeta knelt beside his mate curious about the Buu pod. "What do you suppose happened here?"

"Ooh Ooh I know!" Goten danced holding up his hand. "Piccolo told us! He said that this Majin Buu was becoming good, but then he got real, real angry and let out this evil Buu, the two of them fought and this Buu got eated!"

Trunks smacked a hand to his face at the childish explanation of his brother. "Something like that."

"Is that so?" Vegeta suddenly chuckled. "Makes me wonder what will happen if I just tug him loose."

The inner Buu suddenly froze hearing Vegeta's claim. He took the hit from Gohan landing on his knees. "No! Don't do that!"

"Oh, you don't like that idea?" Vegeta took a good handful of the goo, Trunks floated above following his father's examples and teasingly yanked on the goo grinning. "We didn't think so."

"Don't touch that! Put it down right now!" Buu shouted scared out of his mind. Shocked by the display the rest of them crowded together partaking. "Please! You don't understand! If you tears off that attachment, I won't be me anymore!"

"You won't be you anymore?" Rikku looked curious at his statement.

"That sounds interesting. I think It'd like to see it." He tugged harder and yelled at Trunks. "Now son! Rip!"

"You got it dad!" Trunks ripped the top as Vegeta ripped the bottom, together they pulled off the pod. The innard Buu melted screaming, the skin began to morph and misshapen and Rikku cursed.

"I don't know what you guys did but we have to get out of here! Now!" She lead the way, grabbing Goten's hand she zoomed through Buu's head looking for anything that resembled an exit. They flew through tunnels, and sweat as the walls turned red and began to boil like a sauna. Goten wiped his forehead.

"Mommy it's getting really hot in here! What's going on?"

"I don't know Goten." She glanced back. Vegeta and Trunks had her rear with Piccolo and Gohan right behind them. She hoped the lot of them would be able to get out quickly before this whole place cooked them alive.

Steam fogged around them, and Rikku could hears the wailing of Buu as he changed This transformation was different, it was more brutal. She heard Goten moan and when he slipped from her hand she dropped to catch him. Landing on the hot surface she yelped and jumped. For the third time sice she'd been inside of Buu she was burned. She shook and danced trying to cool the burn on her rump. Goten laughed weakly in her arms at her funny dance.

The laughter and noises stopped as the area shook and below them something erupted. The group scattered off to the side as water shot out like a geyser and out a hole. "Is that sunlight?" Rikku asked seeing the small hole with a light shining through. "I think it is."

Making a dash the group shot up to the tunnel which lead them to the hole. Just before they could reach, the hole closed, and Vegeta cursed. "You got to be kidding."

"Maybe we can blast it open." Trunks suggested wiping sweat from his head.

"No, I've tried that already." Gohan said. "Maybe if it happened once, it'll happen again." He heard a rumbling and glanced down. Suddenly a light appeared in Rikku's eyes.

"Hey, yeah! The smoke, when Buu gets angry he pops his stack. That's the steam we saw!"

She put Goten in Vegeta's arms and pushed her way ahead of the pack. Get ready to fly! Rikku cupped her hands… the rumbling got louder and she saw the shot of steam head her way. "Kamehame-HA!" She blasted down her wave hitting the steam. The hole above them opened and one by one everyone got out. Rikku fought back before turning tail and making it out last before the steam cooked them.

She could smell the fresh air, and feel the sunshine on her skin. They popped up to normal size and Rikku couldn't help but speak. "Hey Vegeta, look, people popcorn!"

"Idiot." He said it with affection and put Goten down, Trunks and him celebrating their escape by circling around and around. "That was a disgusting experience."

Rikku laughed and brought Vegeta into her arms. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself." He grunted but slid his own around her. With a smirk her brough her in close his lips teasing hers for a kiss. Then he stopped, and Rikku gasped. They shared a look of "oh hell," before turning their attention to the hill where Majin Buu still stood.

"Now what?" Vegeta growled. The boys had stopped dancing, and Piccolo and Gohan floated above them with tense expressions. It should have been a time of celebration, but instead it was a time of panic. Instead of Buu's power decreasing as it should, it increased. Rikku's body not knowing how to take the energy she felt. It was so different, and twisted. It was twice as powerful as before, and reeked of pure evil.

"What do we do now Vegeta?" Rikku asked looking frightened.

"We fight, what else."

* * *

"This can't be!" Kibito Kai shuddered watching the form on the crystal globe. "He's going back to the way he was… before."

"What do you mean?" Elder Kai wanted to know staring at his youngling with suspicious eyes. "What form is he taking."

"He's going back to his original form, the form he had when he murdered all of my comrades. He'll be stronger, and completely evil!" Kibito Kai held his head wanting to cry. "we're doomed!"

* * *

Rikku narrowed her eyes at the form she saw now. The Buu she saw was no bigger than a kid, but twice as menacing looking. The eyes were cold and calculating and looked around the planet with firm disproval.

The power she sensed wasn't as strong as the Buu who had borrowed powers from Piccolo and the boys, but he was still far more powerful than the original fat buu she had faced at SSJ3. This form held a dark aura and it made her shiver. He was puny, but something told her that they were in trouble.

"He's puny." Vegeta laughed. "You were so worried." He turned to Rikku and frowned when she didn't join him in the laughter. "What's the matter?"

"It's his energy… I don't like it." She had underestimated Buu once and it had cost them many lives. She wouldn't do it again. "We need to finish this. Now!"

"What should we do mom?" Goten asked ready for action again. "We're ready!"

"You boys go over to Dende and Mr. Satan." She glanced back having sensed Hercule and Dende the moment they were out. "They're behind those rocks. Wait for us to give you any signal."

Not wanting to disobey the boys followed orders, Piccolo, knowing he would only get in the way followed, leaving Gohan, Vegeta, and Rikku to dealing with the new threat. The new Buu looked around his new settings and with no real life force to reckon with him he unleashed his madness. He screamed, the world shaking. Storms clashed over the water and waves poured in from the coast.

Rikku trembled staring at this power as Buu released it with unrelenting fury. "What horrible power!" Rikku stared at the little Buu and gasped when a ball with enough energy to pop a gaping hole in the Earth formed in his hand. "NO!"

_**How's that for a twist? With everyone awake and alive will it make the fight for survival any different? Will Buu be defeated? Or will the Earth perish? Find out next time!**_

_**Next Chapter: Cataclysmic Force!**_


	34. Cataclysmic Force

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 34: Cataclysmic Force!**

Vegeta's body moved fast when he saw the blast. He formed one of his own blasting the energy off kilter and sending it into space. Rikku let out a breath of relief and shivered still. "Nice job, oh man he's mad. That blast had enough energy to make the entire Earth explode."

"What is that little monster thinking?" Vegeta grunted. "Does he want to die too?"

"He probably thinks he can reform afterwards." Those cold eyes turn on them and Rikku looked to Gohan. "Go to the boys. Keep everyone close!"

"What about you?" Gohan asked and watched as his mother powered up to SSJ2, Vegeta following suit.

"We're gonna take him on, what else?"

"Hey Buu," Vegeta shouted over to the munchkin monster. "If you want to blow up the Earth, that's your business, but fight us first!"

The boy turned to them. Vegeta chuckled liking his small but effected speech. When Kid Buu returned the smile, it was sinister and made Rikku's insides twist. "Vegeta…"

Kid Buu raised a hand the small ball forming grew more and more in size. "V-Vegeta, that's not meant for us!" She looked into Buu's eyes and screamed. "NO! Buu please! There will be nothing left! Don't do it!"

The laughter that followed would haunt her dreams. The ball was released and floated to the ground achingly slow. There was no way for her to stop it. They had to get out of here. "Grab the boys! We gotta get out of here!" Rikku sped off and Vegeta followed. Goten and Trunks hopped up and down from their spot their little hands reaching out. Rikku cradled the boys to her chest and felt Dende and Mr. Satan grab her arms. "Everyone take hold of me!" She looked back her chest tightening. "QUICK! HURRY!"

They gathered together the group of them bunched up wailing as they flew through space and time and landed on solid ground. Rikku's head whirled and she could swear she heard her mother Earth scream in pain as Buu destroyed it.

Elder Kai wailed. "The Earth is gone!"

* * *

Only a handful of minutes passed, but to Rikku it felt like hours. She cradled her son, her baby to her chest tears flowing and unable to stop. The Earth, her home, it was gone, everything on it was gone! No Dragon Balls. No way to bring back her friends from death, no way to return to the way things were. Why was she given her life back if not to protect the Earth?

For the first time in her life Rikku felt like she truly failed not only herself, but everyone. "I'm sorry you guys."

"Don't cry mommy. We'll beat him! I'm sure there's a way!"

"Yeah," Trunks agreed beating his fist in the air. "We just have to try harder."

Across the lawn Vegeta scowled into the distance. "I can't believe that maniac blew up the Earth. Doesn't he have any moral sense of true combat?"

"No, no he doesn't." Kibito Kai explained. "That form, that Buu, is nothing but pure Evil given manifestation."

Vegeta snorted and looked to Rikku. She was pale and weepy and it sickened him. Walking over he pried Goten and Trunks away from her and lifted her up by her shirt before giving her a firm smack across the face. All around gasps and retorts formed.

"Vegeta!"

"Dad!"

"How could you?"

"Thanks." At Rikku's thank you everyone but Vegeta looked at her with "huh" written all over their face. Vegeta helped her up and kissed the cheek he smacked. "I needed that."

"The slap or the kiss?"

She smiled. "Both." She looked to the faces around her and her smile turned into a look of hope and planning. "It's time we came up with a plan."

"What plan?" Piccolo snarled. "The Earth is gone! Buu's on the loose still and we're all just on the chopping block for his maniacal murder!"

"Not quite." Rikku knelt at the ball watching as Buu surveyed each planet he visited. Somehow he had picked up the "instant transmission" technique and was using it to rummage the universe, but for what?

"I think he's looking for us."

"For us?" Gohan asked."

"Not us as in the group of us, but us as in Vegeta and I. We're the ones who taunted Buu, and foiled his original plans. He may not hold his original form, but he still has the memories of Vekku who had overpowered him. I'm sure he wants to make sure that we don't show up again."

"With instant transmission he can travel at the speed of light." Kibito Kai said morbidly watching the ball.

"What's worse he can destroy solar systems in less than an hour. The universe will never be the same again. We have to stop him. Once and for all!"

"The question is… how?"

"I've got it!" Dende exclaimed. "We can use the dragon balls!" He laughed happily, "the ones on new Namek!" Gohan and Vegeta smiled and Piccolo smacked his head wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. Everyone was for the plan, even Kibito Kai who was willing to provide the transportation. Everyone was willing, except Elder Kai.

"I'm familiar with the Dragon Balls! Using them in this case isn't proper!" He cleared his throat keeping his face firm and strict. "For one, the dragon cannot kill or destroy any known force that exceeds his creator's power, and for two those balls are strictly for the education of a peaceful race!"

"Aren't you being a little strict?" Rikku played coy walking up and rubbing Elder Kai's shoulders with a grin. "After all I'm sure there will be some very profitable rewards for anyone who helps. Do you remember you reward for helping Gohan?"

Vegeta took interest his face scowling when Elder Kai blushed and turned giddy. "Ooh, you mean that one."

"Yes, I'd be willing to… give you more if you help us out. Please Elder Kai!" She bats her eyelashes and jumped when Vegeta touched her shoulder.

"Karat… what exactly did you give him to make him cooperative before?"

Shoot she had forgotten about Vegeta not knowing. A sweat drop formed behind her head. "Uh well, I, uh, just sort of well, gave him thank you…. Kiss." She yelped when Vegeta began to shout.

"You idiot how could you! Don't you have any sense at all! He growled looking to Elder Kai. He wondered just how fast he could murder the old man. Rikku stuck her arms out protecting him.

"Vegeta clam down, it was just a thank you, and it didn't mean a thing! It was harmless!"

"Harmless?" He growled about ready to push her aside to kill the Kai when Goten wailed.

"He's killing all those people!" Goten held the ball in his trembling hands his face scrunched up and pale. Rikku took Vegeta's hand staring in his eyes.

"Now's not the time for us to fight Vegeta. Please just let it go for now. We have to stop him." Reluctantly Vegeta nodded and glared at Elder Kai.

"We'll settle this later. In the meantime we still need a plan."

"I think it's time we gave them your earrings." Elder Kai suggested motioning to Kibito Kai.

"Oh yes," taking off his earrings, he tossed them at Rikku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans looked down at them. The boys and Piccolo, who hadn't seen this kind of technique before, watched anxiously. Vegeta smirked getting ready to crush the earring in his hand.

"You'll have to forgive me," Rikku said suddenly catching everyone's attention. "No thanks."

"What?" Elder Kai said completely stunned.

"I can't use them, it just wouldn't be right. Maybe if they weren't permanent, yah know." She glanced over at Vegeta, blushing.

"Rikku…" Kibito Kai spoke to try and further coerce her into the deed.

"Allow me, Karat." Vegeta crushed the earring and wrapped an arm around her. "We're Saiyans after all, we do have our pride."

"Ugh! Far be it for me to stop the warped mind of a couple of masochistic Saiyans!" Elder Kai grumbled and walked off. Trunks and Goten ran up holding their hands high.

"Let us fight too!" they said in unison. "We'll help you clean Buu's clock!"

Rikku knelt and rubbed her son's hair. "Not this time, you two. It's your father and I he's looking for, not everyone. We'll take care of him ourselves." Rikku put her hands on her hips. "Besides if we fail who will be our back-up?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "You sure you don't want help?"

"No, you guys go with the Kais and find someplace safe away from the fight. If we need help, we'll let you know."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles feeling the excitement rush through him. "Let's get him away from all those innocent people and call him to us."

"How do we do that?" Rikku inquired.

"Oh use your head Karat, all we have to do is raise our power levels and he'll come running." Vegeta snickered.

Side by side the twin Super Saiyans shot their powers through the roof, alone they could never be as stupendously terrifying as they were together. Lightning surrounded them cocooning them in a flash of power and light.

* * *

Across the snake path on the Grand Kai's planet Buu got ready to hurl the great ball to rid himself of the pathetic fighters below. His hand froze and the ball dispersed as he caught a whift of the power being fed out. His grin spread wide and in a flash he vanished.

Rikku stopped, sensing the change of direction in Buu's power. "He's coming, get ready." She looked to the boys. "You lot get out of here and get someplace safe!"

At the look on their faces her face turned from fierce to motherly. "Trust me, you'll just get in my way if you stay." Reluctantly the boys nodded, and in a flash the group was gone. The only one lefts on the planet were her, Vegeta, and Majin Buu.

Well, not entirely true. Still picking himself up from the cliffs he dropped off of, Mr. Satan and his dog Bee crawled into the safety of the grass. At the sight of him Hercule yelped and jumped right back off the cliff to cower.

"Now then," Rikku looked to Vegeta. "Let's decide who should fight him. The old fashioned way sounds best."

"Ha, like you'll beat me." They turned to each other, and launched their fists.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

_**Another chapter done, another chapter closed. We're reaching the climax of our story. Who will prevail, good or evil?**_

_**Next Chapter: For the Universe!**_


	35. For the Universe

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 25 and the next few chapter following are going to be a bit cramped because I'll be pushing the story ahead keeping to Rikku's and Vegeta's POV. Just to give you warning! On with the FIC!**_

**Chapter 35:****For the Universe!**

"Are they for real?" Elder Kai exclaimed looking at his ball on the safe planet Kibito Kai chose. Goten and Trunks planted themselves on either side of the log looking at it from the side while the rest gathered around it.

"Why are mom and dad play Jenkin?" Goten asked his legs kicked up watching with interest. "Couldn't they just fight together?"

"No, you dummy, you never do a two on one battle. It's not proper!" Trunks said matter-o-factly. "One on one battles are like the law."

"So when we fuse, is that sort of like cheating?"

"No, we're still one person in fusion, if we were separate than it'd be cheating."

"Oh, I get it. Oh hey! Mom won!"

"CHEATER!" Trunks shouted through the ball.

* * *

"You may have one this battle, but odds are I will still have my turn." Vegeta turned up his nose walking away. Rikku laughed a little watching him leave, then she frowned and look to kid Buu.

"Maybe not," she whispered. "I could have killed fat Buu when I fought him on Earth." She knew, without a doubt, but had hid that fact from the others. She wanted the new generation to be the heroes, because she wouldn't be around to protect the world forever. Her sons had to be ready for anything. Now with the fusion technique, and Gohan's power as high as it was now she knew they could handle what life threw at them if and when she returned to the world of the dead.

"It's just you and me now Buu." She stared at the little form. His head was down and it looked like he was staring at his shoes, but at a closer look she found he had fallen asleep watching Vegeta and her decide who would fight first. "Little rodent!" She grumbled, but found him surprisingly cute… no, no she couldn't think that.

The Earth formed in her head, and the way Buu had carelessly blown it to smitherines without so much as a shred of remorse. She glanced back at Vegeta who had taken a spot on the cliffs above them. Unlike her Vegeta, who had a conscience, and kindness in his heart, this particular enemy wouldn't change, not for anyone. "This can't go on. You've killed too many innocent people." She screamed her power shooting up higher than before.

She didn't waste any time. Rikku launched head first into battle pounding her foot into Buu's face and kicking him across the wide open field.

* * *

Across the snake trail both King Kai and West Kai stood with their pupils watching the fight with their telekinesis. None of them had ever seen a battle of this magnitude before. The punches they made sounded hard in their ears and just imagining on being on either side of one made their skulls throb and threaten to crack.

"Man, Rikku," Yamcha said with a shudder. "I've been impressed by her power before, but this takes the cake."

"She's just warming up, unfortunately so is Majin Buu. This battle has just begun."

At the palace of King Yemma, the King himself and all his crew watched with heavy hearts and words on their tongues watching the battle unfold. "Come on Rikku! My money's on you kid! Get him! Get him now!" He stomped his feet and shouted making is crew stammer around the floor.

Down in HFIL the sinners of the universe gathered for the special treat. The treat was to see the battle between the greatest evil, and the greatest good duke it out for the universe. Old rivals of Rikku snickered and laughed with joy of her ploys, but there was one in the crowd who secretly hid his malice for the pink kid. "Majin Buu…" Babbidi snickered in his dark corner. "For the death of me I hope this Saiyan freak punches the dickens out of you! Suffer as you have made me suffer! Kill him, Rikku!"

* * *

Rikku was having a hard time killing anything, for at the moment Buu had his head antennae wrapped around her neck and was swinging her round and round. She wanted to be sick, but the tight grip on her throat wouldn't allow anything to go up. He let her loose her body skidding across the ground and crashing straight into a mountain.

Hercule trembled with anger. "How dare he! That's not how you treat a lady you monster! I don't care if this is a dream. I want that Buu to lose!" He shouted to the heavens. "Tear him up BLONDIE!"

Rikku didn't move from her place in the dark. She could hear the beating drum of Buu's fist as he pounded on his own chest and cried out like a monkey. This opponent's style of fighting was different than any she had fought with before. He was creative with his body, using it's rubber band flex to his advantage.

She thought of how he had fought before, always healing, always regenerating. The biggest damage ever done to him is when his flesh had been burned or degenerated. There was no real way of making a ball big enough to disintegrate him without him trying to attack her, or depleting herself. So she had to think of something different, or find a way to knock him out.

She split the mountain apart her muscles screaming in protest. Buu stopped his pounding his interest repeaked. He disappeared appearing above the planet and narrowing in on Rikku's energy. With great speed he zoomed down his first straight out ready to land it right in her face with immense power behind it. Rikku saw it coming her hands clenched and he rbody ready to leap into action. The impact was so powerful it shook the planet loose, rocks rising and the ground shifting at their feet. Rikku's body twisted out of the way of Buu's next fist. He rlegs twisted around and her fist came in flying popping him in the mouth.

Buu took it smiling his blood bubbling and his eyes wide with excitement. In his mind he kept repeating, "Buu want more, Buu want more!" His hands lit up with power it grew bigger and bigger. He launched it at her the blast swallowing up Rikku. She was blinded by the pink light and surrounded by it's energy. It was imbalanced, unlike a true wave and Rikku found it easier to shift the energy and let it fly by her. It zoomed past and flicked her hair by doing so.

Buu laughed maniacally and pointed up. The blast had spun around the planet like a boomerang and came flying back like a lightning bolt striking down on Rikku and right into the planet's crust.

The imbalance energy caused the planet's stability to waver. The sky went dark and cloudy, lightning struck and rocks began to move again. Rikku's eyes remained fixed and intense on her opponent. She was far from done.

Vegeta's interest took on a high when he felt his lover's power rise and her body transform into the golden Amazonian-like beauty of Super Saiyan 3. Her build was both powerful and also held the grace of a dancer, those eyes the strong blue piercing orbs shot straight to his gut. The hair that had been cut off by Dabura's sword now flew freely down her back in golden curls and spikes that riveted her beauty. Vegeta's breath was taken away.

So this was the SSJ 3 transformation she had hidden from him. No wonder she did, had he gone up against such strength before she would have obliterated him, no matter what sort of help Babbidi gave him. Karat… such beauty and power… I believe I've fallen in love with you all over again.

* * *

"Whoa will you look at that! God have you ever seen anything so brilliant?" Gohan spoke fondly of his mother. He had witnessed the transformation briefly on the Kai planet, but it hadn't been like this. No, this transformation was different, there was no friendliness in those eyes now. The surroundings that added to it just placed the cherry on top of the whip cream that was this battle.

He looked to his little brother. The look little Goten had on his face was one of admiration. The boy had transformed to SSJ 3 too, but their power was young and fresh, and a little risky. He wasn't sure if the boys were aware of that factor, but it was mighty sure that if he could compare the two, he would put his mother far above them. Simply because of the way she held herself in this form. Like a true goddess.

* * *

Rikku had wanted to hold off on this transformation, but deemed it necessary. If she kept up these tiptoeing moves she would find herself dead before the night was out. She flicked back her gold hair calming her buzzing muscles that longed to move and attack.

"Majin Buu, your time has come!" Rikku claimed staring into the eyes of pure evil. She had faced death in the face before, but never like this. This she knew would either be the beginning or the end. Those demon red eyes and sinister smile had to be erased from existence, and she was the one to do it.

This time when Buu threw himself at her she held nothing back. Her fists flew fast and hard blocking ad punching with ground shaking results. From afar Vegeta watched, his heart slamming into his throat with every hit his mate took. He had joked about having a turn, but scarcely believed he could make a difference at all.

He admitted, solely to himself, that this woman before him bested him. Didn't matter how much he hated it, it didn't matter how much he wished their roles were reversed and he was the one out there risking his life and limb for the universe. She was better, and that's all there was to it. "Karat…"

Vegeta… She could have sworn she had just heard his voice. The punch to the face made bells ring in her ears and she wondered if she's conjured the voice for comfort. She zipped through the air avoiding Majin Buu's pinball hits. Her feet skittered to a halt when she lost sight of him. She let out a wail when a force hit her strong in the back and had her sprawled on her stomach. She hissed a breath and rolled over avoiding Buu's feet, then countering with a hit of her own before zooming back off to gain her composure.

She couldn't think of Vegeta right now! She had to keep her mind focused! "I'm gonna regret this, but now's not the time to conserve energy." She cupped her hands her eyes focusing on the giggling Buu above her. "KA…ME….HA…ME- HA!"

She remembered the first time she'd used the Kamehameha wave. The little spitfire of a blast was nothing compared to what she'd just unleashed. The waved covered her entire body and lit into her eyes like the moon during transformation. Her heart pounded hard into her chest and she watched as the beam swallowed Buu up and broke his body apart little by little.

She couldn't hold herself up anymore. She collapsed to her hands and knees. Her face and body bruised and fatigued. She had only been fighting for 20 minutes, but it seemed like she had been fighting for days, maybe even years. Her fingers tingled with the left overs of her blast and her eyes strained. She saw the sweat pouring from her face and down onto the rocky surface beneath her.

She glanced up gasping when the pieces of Buu turned into hundreds of little Buu's. They blasted at her the swirling pink balls hitting her dead on despite her attempts to block. She hissed out a breath waiting for a break. She powered up her hair flickering up then down as the ends cut short and she returned to normal falling flat on her face into the ground.

Vegeta's lungs collapsed and he moved fast. "No, Karat!" He zoomed to her side touching her head. "I'm right here." She was still alive, thank the gods, but her energy was fading fast.. He rolled her over and stroked her bruised face. His fingers trembled as anger boiled inside him. She needed a break and he was going to give it to her. "I think I better take over. Unless, you're finished eating dirt." He teased.

She smiled weakly up at him. "Sure, be my guest." Before he could move she grabbed his hand squeezing his fingers in her hand. "Vegeta, please be careful." His smirk was relaxing and she smiled when those smirking lips pressed to hers.

"Count on it."

_**My fingers are numb! My god I've been writing non-stop this weekend! I hope it's all worth it! Tell me what you think! **_

_**Next Chapter: Rikku's Determination, Vegeta's Declaration**_


	36. Rikku's Determination, Vegeta Declaratio

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: My two newest fics are drawing to a close and I have a few other stories that haven't reached their ending yet that I started before because of the lack of enthusiasm on the readers. So I need opinions!**_

_**POTC DBZ style**_

_**Feel the Beat**_

_**If you don't want these fics erased say so immediately!**_

_**On with the fic!**_

**Chapter 36:**_** Rikku's Determination, Vegeta's Declaration**_

He was in over his head. Vegeta knew that after only a few seconds of battle. His Karat had held her ground for over twenty minutes and yet here he was unable to even stay SSJ against the villain. His blasts had little to no effect, and he couldn't even land a punch.

Buu tossed him about like some sort of rag doll. He felt every punch, every burn of blasts, and every sense of humiliation. Buu's taunts voices and criticisms stabbed at his pride and his ego.

For the first time, in so many years, he felt the first trickle of fear shoot cold down his spine. He was no match for his enemy.

What had she done? Rikku thought staring up still winded from her first bout. She had sent Vegeta to his death by letting him cover for her. Her heart took a hit everytime she hears Buu's fists crunch against Vegeta's beautiful body, her stomach clenched for every gasp and sound of pain that escaped Vegeta's lips. She couldn't let this go on!

She tried to get up her legs feeling rubbery. She couldn't give up, not now. When everything that mattered most to her was at stake she had to pull out all the stops. "Vegeta." She squinted from the pain and slowly rose one eye to look at her lover. His body was molded into the side of a hill and his body trembled with fear. For the life of her she didn't know what made her more angry, the fact that he was trembling, or that Buu was causing it. Whatever the case it got her up. "VEGETA!"

She launched her body forward slamming into Buu before he could finish him off. The ball of light bounced off elsewhere and she floated in front of Vegeta protecting him.

"What are you doing, Karat?" He held out a hand but she pulled just out of reach.

"Sorry for butting in." She said through gritted teeth. "I realized I wasn't quite done." She felt her power surge again. "He's tougher than any opponent that I have ever faced before, but I know. I know there's a way to win!" her hair shot up in short spikes. "You can have another turn later!" She saidi before rushing forward.

Vegeta lain stunned in the rocky hole his body had created. What sort of madness flowed in that brain of hers? The two of them had shared a body from fusing once before, but this… where had all this determination come from? What was the fuel that lit her fire?

He continued to watch, she returned to SSJ 3 form and battled like lightning against her opponent striking and thundering all across the empty valley. How did she do it? How did she continue to get up and up every time she was dropped down?

She had always been like this, even back when they first met. She met each foe head on even if it seemed hopeless. She always seemed to know there was a way to win. His eyes closed as he recalled that day. Her raven hair flew in the wind, her eyes were dark and mysterious holding secrets he could never hope to pry open.

The power, oh that power that had knocked his teeth loose and had cost him more than just his pride. He may have finally won that day, and taken her, but she had put a hole in his ego. She had matched him beat for beat rising not only as a reliant power, but as his equal.

It got worse on Namek. Even after he had been so concerned that he had brought her to the edge of death, she returned full of fire and new ability. Within weeks she had rose high and fought tooth and nail for the safety of not only her son, but for him as well, and she had done all with a smile on her face. She had warmed up to him, and he had been foolish enough to allow her soft touch and affection to soften his heart. She saw him not for the cold blooded killer Frieza had turned him into, but for the man that laid underneath, a man he had yet to realize was truly there.

His meeting with death had only lodged her place in his heart, and his in hers. They were forever linked by that one kiss, that one moment, where he had opened himself up for her, let her see what had been lying in his heart for years. Those filthy tears of sadness and anger for a being who had taken away everything from him.

That same being she had bested by rising to super Saiyan power, the first 3 millennia to emerge. Both pride and anger had filled him when he saw the transformation for himself. He had told her she was, he had pushed her to her limits and brought her that power. It had been so easy for her, and yet he struggled to attain it. What made her different? Why was it her?

The only answer he could come up with was… because it is. She was on a different level than himself. He was the prince of all Saiyans, but she was the true protector. She had avenged their people, she had risen to the occasion, and she had let him tag along for the ride.

He had once believed that it was her loved ones that gave her this power. That it was her will to protect them that fed her energy and made her what she was. However, he suddenly found himself with a small family of his own, a family she was a part of and the key to. His sons, Trunks and Goten, were his life's legacy, and he believed them to be his true power, but it wasn't quite the same.

No, even with the love overflowing in him for both her and his sons he still lacked something that she didn't. It was hope. Hope was that everlasting beacon that lit her down the path of righteousness. It was hope that gave her that Goddess-like shine, and at ease aura. No matter how dark things were or could get she always saw the world brighter than he did, and that, he decided, was that.

He would have hope now. Now that she was truly his. He had hope they will win, he had hope that she could overcome it all, and bring peace back to the galaxy. He had hope that he could return one day to an Earth that will be revived, and return to live with that family he just barely started with her.

For so many years she had failed to admit to herself that she loved him, and continuously denied the true fact that they were mates, and connected for eternity. He was patient, had been patient and at last it had served its purpose. It didn't matter if he had had sex with Bulma, or that Karat had had a son before. It was all very clear in his mind that even if they weren't the last Saiyans still alive they were for each other. He just knew somehow, or some way she would have pried her way into his life and he with her.

She was his hope, and as such he will be hers. "Karat!" He shouted to the sky. She had managed to gain a breather and glanced down at him. "I love you!"

He watched, with satisfaction, as a light came into her eyes. She gave him the brightest of smiles and flew down to him. He caught her, capturing her mouth with his and letting all their hope surround them. Yes, he thought, at last!

Rikku didn't know what had brought on the sudden declaration, but it felt so utterly good to hear those words from him. She knew he loved her, of course, but it had never been said. Not with such gentleness and such pure emotion that it flowed from his tongue as if he had been telling her all his life.

She heard the gagging noises from Buu behind her, but didn't care. She plowed herself against her mate and took a moment purely for herself. "Vegeta…" she whispered. "I love you."

Around the universe from those who had watched the insinuating battle, now they watched this warm loved filled embrace. Some awed, some ogled, and some gagged.

Gohan covered his brother's eyes making him wriggle and complain. The Kais smiled with a nod of approval, whilst Piccolo and Dende blushed not used to such public displays of affection.

Krillen didn't know whether to ogle or gag. He had been Rikku's best friend for years, and had supported her in every move of her life. This however, was not the time for her to get mushy faced over the Prince of all Saiyans.

King Kai, though with a wistful sigh, had to agree. "Sorry to burst your bubble Rikku, but you've got a fight to finish."

"Right," Rikku grumbled reluctantly pulling away from her lover. "We'll pick this up later. I'll let you have a turn in a little bit. I still have some fight left in me"

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Vegeta smirked holding her hand close. "We both know there won't be a turn on my part. I've fought him once, and I know the truth. He's stronger than me." He looked up over to Buu who had gone over to a cliff to barf and grumble and was now waiting impatiently for his fighter to come back.

"Vegeta…" Rikku looked at him wide eyed.

"Go get him, for both of us. You're a super Saiyan 3, you should be able to generate more than enough power to win!"

"Maybe if I was fresh, but I let the fight drag on so you could have a shot." She gave a sigh of regret and looked back sensing Buu becoming impatient and walking towards them. "I'll need time to recover."

"How much time?"

"If only I had at least one minute, then maybe I could pull out enough energy."

* * *

Gohan narrowed his eyes into the ball. He saw the look on his mother's face and the motions of her hands as she spoke to Vegeta. As if reading her thoughts he looked to Kibito Kai. "Supreme Kai, I need to get back on that planet."

"I know," Kibito Kai already sensed what Gohan knew. Rikku needed that back up, and she needed it now. "Let's go Gohan."

"We wanna go too!" Goten and Trunks said together but Gohan shook his head.

"No, I should be more than enough help. You guys stay here and protect Piccolo and Elder Kai.

Reluctant and pouting, the boys remained on their spot and watched Gohan and Kibito Kai disappear from the planet. Rikku jumped when her son appeared and her throat tightened. "Gohan!"

"I got you covered mom." Gohan smiled cracking his knuckles. "You can't have all the fun."

Like mother, like son, Vegeta thought with a smirk and placed a comforting hand on Rikku's shoulder. "It's appreciated help."

"Okay, you've gone mental." Rikku felt Vegeta's head but was brushed off.

"Knock it off, woman! Take the rest you need. Gohan and I will hold Buu off as long as you need us to."

Hesitant, Rikku bit her lip and looked at Buu who was ow merely a mile away from them. "Alright, but be careful. He's tougher than he looks."

Gohan kissed his mother's cheek and then patted Vegeta's shoulder. "Just like Cell."

"Just like Cell." Vegeta repeated with a snicker and charged up. His and Gohan's power rocketing up. Rikku watched them fly off and took her time to raise her own power letting her body recuperate and generate.

_**What? You thought I was gonna leave Gohan out? You must be crazy! LOL. Will Rikku be able to generate the power she needs? Or will she even need to? Can Gohan and Vegeta beat Buu without her? Only one way to find out!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Ultimate Power of the Universe!**_


	37. The Ultimate Power of the Universe

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: My two newest fics are drawing to a close and I have a few other stories that haven't reached their ending yet that I started before because of the lack of enthusiasm on the readers. So I need opinions!**_

_**POTC DBZ style**_

_**Feel the Beat**_

_**If you don't want these fics erased say so immediately!**_

_**On with the fic!**_

**Chapter 37: **_**The Ultimate Power of the Universe!**_

Rikku had forgotten just how much power Gohan had gained from his training with the Elder Kai. At this point Vegeta just seemed to be a hindrance to him. Buu found Vegeta to be his personal punching bag, and Gohan was an interrupting nuisance. Vegeta skidded under a pile of rubble choking on dust and dirt. He struggled to his feet and looked on with blurred eyes at Gohan who held his own against Buu.

Unlike his mother Gohan lacked the right training to look for unexpected movements in his opponent. An opponent like Cell wouldn't have been a problem, but Buu was different. Buu was a monster who didn't think, he simply did, and Gohan was at a disadvantage.

"Karat." Vegeta choked out looking up at his mate who watched like a doe in headlights. "Karat how's that power coming?"

"I… I don't know what's wrong." Rikku looked to her hands wondering why she had only gotten a fraction of the power she had hoped for, was it the injuries she had sustained? Her body was somewhat numb in places so she couldn't tell. She was sure she had at least one broken rib, and a few broken fingers, but the rest were all bruises and scrapes.

At Rikku's dazed expression Vegeta called out to Gohan. "Hey kid, your mother needs more time! We need to keep it up!" Vegeta scrambled to his feet stumbling a little from the blood running down his head. It was getting hard to think with the incessant pounding in his head.

Gohan gripped Buu by the head whipping him around and into the nearest tall structure which was a hill across the field. "Got it!" Gohan wiped his lips wincing from his strained shoulder and bruised ribs. He had taken punch after punch to the gut, and had blocked Vegeta from a good score of blasts. "Stay where you are, I can handle him alone. Keep mom protected in case anything gets by me!"

Without much complaint Vegeta agreed and floated up to his mate. "Karat, Karat snap out of it."

"Something's wrong Vegeta, I can't seem to be able to gather the energy."

"This is the first time you've gone Super Saiyan three for this amount of time. It must be putting a strain on your body."

"You're right, but I can't power down again, or I won't be able to get it back up when I need to. We need a new plan!"

He hated to say it, but she was right. Gohan could only last against Buu for so long. Eventually his strength would run out too, and then it would be all over. They had to come up with something, and fast.

At a sudden pain filled scream both of their heads turned to the battle at hand. Rikku let out a wail of horror seeing Gohan being blasted and then his neck being grabbed onto by one of Buu's elastic arms. The monster squeezed and squeezed not letting Gohan Breathe. "Vegeta we gotta help him!"

Vegeta flew fast towards Gohan. Just as he reached for Gohan Buu's other arm wrapped about Vegeta crushing around his ribcage. The twin screams made Rikku try harder to push her power up, but she had plateaued. Whether it was the transformation, or her fatigue, she was left helpless to listen to her son and mate. "NO!"

"Hey Buu!" Rikku and Buu's heads turn at the sound of Hercule's voice. Rikku's eyes twitched when Mr. Satan himself stood atop the rock like some sort of self-proclaimed god. With great style and finesse Hercule talked his way into Buu's attention. Gohan and Vegeta were dropped to lick their wounds, and Buu and Hercule met toe to toe.

Hercule bat his eyelashes and then made faces taunting the monster to kiss his ass, or kick it whichever he preferred. Angered and thoroughly annoyed that his fun was interrupted Buu propelled forward ready to strike. Hercule gasped and bowed just as something clicked in Buu's mind causing him to slow his punch down to just barely miss the champ. Annoyed all over again Buu stomped his foot down but missed again when Hercule raised his head to plea for his life.

It should have been funny, and laughter tickled the corners of her mouth in proof of it, but the situation was serious. Hercule was going to get himself killed. Surprising them all Kid Buu began to whine loud I protest. He held his head as if something inside him was hurting him.

"Karat!" Vegeta said grunting in pain. "What's going on?" He lifted himself off the ground and crawled to Gohan who was picking himself up.

The whine stopped and Kid Buu spat a blue blob from his mouth. Poofing from the blob was the original Fat Majin Buu. Hercule gasped. "B-B-Buu? Is that you?"

The three Saiyans weren't sure exactly what was going on, but they did know now was the time to simmer. With Hercule and the revived Buu keeping Kid Buu occupied and Rikku unable to hold her Super Saiyan 3 form they needed a plan.

"What are we gonna do?" Gohan asked his mother as she floated down to help.

"I'm not sure, but I can't engage Buu again the way I am. We need a new plan."

"How exactly do we beat an opponent like this?"

"If we can't overpower him, then we'll just have to outsmart him!"

"How?" Rikku inquired. She looked close, Vegeta's eyes distant and in thought. Like a light going off Vegeta's head snapped up and called out to the heavens.

"Supreme Kai, Dende! If you can hear me answer! I require your assistance!"

"That's new," Rikku said blinking and walked closer to Vegeta. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, but it's a long shot. COME ON ANSWER ME!"

"_We can hear you Vegeta!" _

"Good, now listen up! I need you to go to the planet Namek and get the dragon balls! We need wishes right away!"

"_I have to tell them what for."_

"TO SAVE OUR HIDES OF COURSE!"

When he received nothing but silence Vegeta assumed they had gone to do the task at hand. Rikku slid a hand over Vegeta's shoulder. "Hate to pry, but what's the plan?" Vegeta spared her a glance before taking that hand and examining her fingers.

"Karat, how many times have you saved the Earth?"

"Huh? Me? Well, half a dozen at least." She blushed when Vegeta's lips tenderly kissed her fingertips.

"I think it's about time the Earth fended for itself."

* * *

~on New Namek~

Goten and Trunks looked around the green leafy planet. It had been a wild ride going from Earth, to Kai's world, and planet to planet. Trunks, for certain, wasn't sure he'd ever get used to flying instant class. "Where are we now?" Goten asked.

"We're on Planet Namek. It is the home of us Namekiens." Piccolo answered smiling as Dende looked around teary eyed and hopeful. "This is where the dragon balls were first made."

"Wowie! You mean we finally get to see the dragon?" Goten jumped up and down. "This is great!"

"Yes, this is much better, nice short grass." Kai said smoothing his foot along the grass with a smile.

"Oh it even smells the same!" Dende exclaimed. "My beautiful home!"

"Well it's good to see you haven't forgotten about us Dende." The Elder Namek, Mori, walked out from the small village home and was followed by the rest all grinning and smiling at the welcoming of the young Dende.

After much explanation Mori and the others produced the dragon balls. They had sensed the disturbance and immediately gathered them, knowing full well that their old friends would come to ask of the favor.

"Vegeta," Dende called back to the planet. "We have all the dragon balls. I need to know what your wishes are."

* * *

"Excellent!" Vegeta exclaimed and he looked back to the battle of the fat Buu and Kid Buu. Unfortunately for them the good Buu that was on their side was losing, and his energy was faltering. "Alright Dende, I have two wishes I want granted. The first is to have the Planet Earth restored back to its original state, and the second I want all the good people who have died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament to be revived!"

Rikku looked at Vegeta with wide and curious eyes. She half expected Vegeta to wish for himself back to life and immortality, then again, he had changed for the better, and thinking that just sold him short.

"Dende I'm putting my faith in Vegeta's plan. I would like you to do the same." She told Dende and slid a trusting hand into Vegeta's. She felt him grip it tightly.

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you just wish all those who were killed by Buu back to life?"

"No, that would mean Babbidi would be revived, and I never want to see that imp in this world again!" Then his eyes went somber. "Also that wouldn't include all he lives I destroyed at the stadium."

Rikku's lips curved. Vegeta hadn't been aware that Bulma had already wished those people back. Not wanting to spoil the kind thought she kissed his cheek. "I'm impressed. You really thought this through."

Silence dragged over the planet, and Rikku knew they were in the process of arising Porunga. Thankfully Mori had adjusted the dragon's power so that he could wish multiple people back to life. Hopefully everything would go according to plan, whatever it was.

* * *

~New Namek~

"Arise, Porunga!" Mori shouted to the balls. Their glow struck out to the sky like lightning. The bright green sky darkened and Porunga rose forth. Down below the group of people stared in awe of the mighty dragon. Even the Supreme Kais couldn't help but marvel the magnificent creature.

Goten and Trunks smiled big, but nervously. Having never seen a dragon before the sight brought both excitement, and a tingle of fear. "Wow, that's uh, some pretty big dragon there, huh Goten?"

"Y-Yeah, wow, I hope he won't want to eat us."

"Why have you awakened me?" Porunga said, his voice grumbling making the air around them vibrate. "Name your first wish and I shall grant it."

Dende, making a self-proclaimed vow to the Earth, spoke in Namekien. "_Porunga, Please restore the Planet Earth to its original place!" _

"That is not an easy wish!" Porunga grumbled causing some nervousness in the crowd. After a brief pause he OKed the wish and rose further into the sky. His eyes glowed red as the wish power inside him bubbled and went to work restoring Earth.

Elder Kai looked into his globe, and with great satisfaction he saw the Earth pull itself back piece by piece until it glowed like a bright blue sapphire in space.

The second wish was harder to translate, and after much mad lib Porunga finally understood and roared. "Do you realize what you're asking of me?"

"Yes, I do!" Dende said with full confidence. Every life, the entire population of Earth would have to be restored. The most evil of beings would not be brought back, which would mean Babbidi wouldn't be brought back, nor would Dabura, and any humans who had a true dark heart would be left in other world.

Porunga floated up his eyes to the sky. "What you ask will take some time, but it shall be done."

"Thank you!" Dende smiled and touched his heart. When he was much younger he knew of the power Porunga obtained, but never had he been so grateful for it than when his powers were used for such a good a purpose like this. The dragon's power, to Dende's mind, really was indeed the greatest in the universe.

_**Two wishes in the hole and a third to go. What will be the outcome of this battle, and the battle for the Universe? Find out…**_

_**Next Chapter: The Earth's Spirit**_


	38. The Earth's Spirit

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**_

_**I want to thank my reader "Vixeona" for doing such wonderful Fan Art involving this series! I owe you big time! You now have special privileges:**_

_**If you have an OC and would like me to include it in my next, or a current fan fic **_

_**If you have a fanfic idea that you would like me to do**_

_**Anything else revolving around my work or writing in particular**_

_**Let me know! Same goes to anyone else who loves my stories enough to do fandom! I love all my readers and am grateful for your support! If you want to check out the artwork for yourself here it is **__**.com/#/d420qpy**__** (I hope you don't mind Vix, if you want I'll remove it at your request.) Now it's my turn to pitch in. Here's the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 38:**_** The Earth's Spirit**_

"What's taking them so long?" Vegeta growled his senses locked onto good Buu's power weighing how long the being had before he would keel over and die. "DENDE! We haven't got all day!"

"_We hear you, yah hot head!" _Elder Kai shouted back. _"What are you complaining about? Porunga's doing all the work." _

Vegeta, about to say something back stopped at Rikku's gasp. "Vegeta! Your halo, it's gone!" That stopped him. He felt his heart beat hard against his chest and he looked down. All his wounds form his fight with Buu were gone. He could feel the warmth in his blood, and the roar of his heart. He looked to Rikku, her eyes were wide and teary, but her smile was bright and happy. "You lucky dog, you're alive!" She jumps into his arms shouting happily.

He held his mate to him, the relief swimming inside him. If he survived this, if his plan worked and Buu was destroyed, he could go home. He could go back to Earth, be with his sons, and his mate, and continue the life he had snatched away from him.

"You know what else?" Rikku pulled back smirking at him. "None of the evil guys were brought back to life. The verdict is in, you're a good guy."

The shock that registered on his face brought a giggling laughter to her lips. Rikku closed her eyes, feeling out the Earth. It brought on even more joy to feel the familiar signatures of her friends. "Everyone's back. Yamcha, Krillen, Bulma, Chichi, everyone!" Then, curiosity struck. "What's the plan Vegeta? I figured you wanted the boys here to fight or something. Why do you need to wish back Earth and its people now?"

"It's time Karat. Let's do it, the spirit bomb."

"That's your big idea? A spirit bomb," She exclaimed her eyes wide in disbelief. "That didn't work against Frieza, what makes you think it'll work with Buu?"

"It makes sense to me." Gohan suddenly piped up with his two cents. "Buu in this form is pure evil, not a scrap of goodness inside him. If I remember correctly the Spirit Bomb is supposed to be a ball of pure energy, and no negative force can withstand its power."

"I suppose that is true." Rikku looked over at Vegeta again. "So that's what you meant by having the world save itself. You want them to supply the energy."

Vegeta merely grunted in acknowledgement. "Let's do it now. It's time. You know what to do Karat."

"Yes, and I'm not doubting your plan Vegeta. I'm just hoping they have enough energy."

"Yes, it'll be enough." He smiled at her. "I've learned not to underestimate the power of the human Earthlings."

~On Namek~

Porunga grumbled asking about the third wish. Dende, not wanting to upset him racd back to his group and spoke clear and crystal to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Porunga wants to know about your third wish!"

"_How about some new boots, size nine please." _Vegeta's voice rang with a hint of amusement.

"New boots, is he serious?"

"_Of course not, idiot. Is Kibito Shin there?" _

"Yes, I'm here!" Kibito Kai spoke wondering what Vegeta could possibly ask of him.

"_I have two requests. First I want you to take Piccolo and the boys down to Earth. Second I need to speak to the entire planet, all at once." _

"Well the first is no problem, but the second I can't do. I don't have that ability."

"_I DO!" A familiar voice suddenly broke the tense atmosphere. _

Back on Kai Planet~

"Hey it's King Kai!" Rikku smiled listening to the familiar snort of her old master.

"Can you really do it?" Vegeta asked his body tense with anticipation. He heard Kibito Kai phase in, he took Gohan by the hand and phased back out in order to complete Vegeta's first request by sending the group to Earth.

"_Of course, interplanetary communication is my specialty!" _There was a momentary pause. "_Okay Vegeta you have the floor. Whenever you're ready."_

Yes, he thought and took a deep breath. He walked to the edge of the cliff feeling out the Planet Earth before speaking. "People of Earth, listen carefully." He spoke calm, his gruff voice holding authority. "As you know, your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu. Then suddenly it all comes back, you're alive and well. I can assure you none of these events are a dream."

~On Earth~

The restored Kami's lookout stood pristine and normal overlooking the restored Earth. Bulma listened and a smile crept up on her lips. "Is that… yes, it is! It's Vegeta!"

"_Unfortunately you're all still in grave danger. Majin Buu is still alive. A small group of warriors are gathered on the distant planet taking up the fight on your behalf. However, the battle has been extremely difficult and we cannot do it alone." _

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma got teary eyed. He wasn't just back to normal. He was back, and sweeter than ever. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back seeing Yamcha. "He's alright."

"You know Vegeta," Yamcha commented. "You can't keep a good Saiyan Prince down."

"_That is why I'm asking for your help. If you could only sacrifice a small portion of your energy you will be helping us defeat the evil that is endangering our world we worked hard to build. No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs! Consider this your start at becoming a warrior race. Raise your hands up! Now!"_

That should about do it, Vegeta thought looking to his mate. "They're ready Karat."

"Alright." Rikku smiled holding onto the ripped part of her gi. "You really thought this through. I'm impressed." She ripped it off leaving her in her torn pants and ratty black t shirt. She soared up into the sky and lifted her arms up. She called upon the Earth, feeling out the available energy given out.

~on Earth~

Gohan looked out at the green field and beyond it at the bustling city. "I don't understand, why did Vegeta want us to come here?"

"I know," Piccolo said raising his hand. "We may only be a handful of people Gohan, but we're added energy to the cause.

"Oh I get it." Goten said raising his hands and laughing. "Here Mom, Dad, Take it!" Trunks got the clue and stuck his hands out, and Gohan soon followed.

On Kami's lookout the hands were already being raised smiles all around as they felt their bodies tingling as their energy was sacrificed.

Rikku trembled with joy as she felt the first wave of power slid above her fingertips. The orb was already bigger than her head, and this was just from Gohan's group. At this rate the ball would be enormous. Another burst fled in and she let out a cheerful shout. Bulma and Krillen's group had taken the hint and delivered. "This is awesome! Vegeta keep it coming! It's working!"

"Don't stop now, it's working!" Vegeta cried to the Earth his face lit with hope. It really was working. At the rate the ball was growing they should have enough power within just a few minutes. Fat Buu continued to pursue his evil counterpart giving them the distraction needed. Lucky for them that Fat Buu was just as regenerative and creative as his evil side and lasted much longer than he or Gohan could have.

Vegeta must have gotten distracted by the battle, for a few minutes passed, and the ball still hadn't grown. He hadn't been paying attention, something wasn't right. He could see the doubt on Rikku's face and the panic behind those eyes. "Vegeta what's going on?"

"I don't know!" He murmured it and froze when voices rang in his ears.

"_Are you going to raise your hands?"_

"_Nah, you raise em, I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo."  
"Who the heck was that?"_

"_I don't know, but he sounded nuts."_

Why, he thought to himself anger boiling in him. Why was it that every single time he tries to do a good deed something like this ALWAYS happens. "I don't believe this! Darn them!"

Rikku was panicking, her eyes were forced to stare out in the distance and see their ally losing his strength. He could hear the voices, and sense their doubt and dismay. No one but their family and friends would give up their energy. "Vegeta, try again! They're not listening!"

"What's wrong with these imbeciles! Don't they care about their own world?" Vegeta shouted to the sky. "People of the Earth, please you have to listen to me! We're running out of time." His voice came out gentle shocking not only Rikku, but Dende and the Kais as well. Not once had Vegeta ever so graciously pleaded to someone other than Rikku. He had hidden his softness, and gentile behavior for it was his nature and his upbringing, Now he let it fill him up her voice nearly trembling. He had never felt so stupid, and yet so… humble.

Rikku let out a strangled gasp when only a few inches were gained on the ball. "That's it?" No, how could people on Earth be so cold to such a warm plea? Why? Why weren't people listening?

"_I know what you are, you're a demon!"_

"_Don't put your hands up! They're trying to steal your soul!"_

"Idiots, they all deserve to die." Vegeta grumbled his head clenched between his hands as frustration rose.

"Oh no! Buu!" Mr. Satan shouted catching his attention. Fat Buu was finished, his energy depleted and he was using up precious life energy just being a punching bag for Kid Buu. He watched helplessly as Fat Buu was dropped into a crater, and Kid Buu raised his hand to blast away what was left.

"It's his finishing move!"

"No, not while the champ is still alive!" Hercule ran up tossing a rock at Kid Buu. The pint sized punk turned theball of power diminishing to glance back at the champ. Hercule scattered back netx to Vegeta, unaware that he had just made a huge mistake.

Rikku saw the recollection in Buu's eyes when they cast away from Hercule, and up to her. "Uh-oh."

No, Vegeta thought, not my mate! "I'll buy you some time, Karat, but you're going to have to talk to those idiot Earthlings!" Vegeta fazed appearing in front Of Buu before he could reach Rikku.

"Vegeta!" She screamed.

Vegeta took the first two fists to the gut. He glanced back hissing though bloody teeth. "What are you waiting for, Karat?" He screamed in pain as his hair was grabbed and Buu's fist lodged into his stomach, chest, and face.

Rikku, sickened by the sight shook her head. "Don't kill him! No!" Pain and panic ran cold in her blood and she cried out. "People of the Earth please listen! You have to help! We can't do this on our own! We need your help! Please I'm begging you!"

Don't let Vegeta die! Not again! I won't be separated from him again! "DON'T LET BUU WIN!"

_**It's been awhile yes? The climax is rising, the mood is set and I've got a whole weekend to do some writing! Stay tuned for more chapters soon!**_

_**Next chapter: United we stand!**_


	39. United we stand

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**_

_**I want to thank my reader "Vixeona" for doing such wonderful Fan Art involving this series! I owe you big time! You now have special privileges:**_

_**If you have an OC and would like me to include it in my next, or a current fan fic **_

_**If you have a fanfic idea that you would like me to do**_

_**Anything else revolving around my work or writing in particular**_

_**Let me know! Same goes to anyone else who loves my stories enough to do fandom! I love all my readers and am grateful for your support! If you want to check out the artwork for yourself here it is **__**.com/#/d420qpy**__** (I hope you don't mind Vix, if you want I'll remove it at your request.) Now it's my turn to pitch in. Here's the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 39: United we stand!**

The panicked voice rang all across the Earth. Heads shot up in shock or curiosity at the sound. The voice was female now, and sounded so honest and distressed that some folks murmured and now pondered the act. Friends of Rikku's recognized her, and lifted their hands. She had been so gracious and good to them, saving their villages, lives, and families. What was a little energy between them?

Upa, from the little village of Korin's tower, was now grown and convinced his people he knew the woman, and she was a true honest woman. Suno, and Eighter of the snowy village raised their hands to help their old friend. Tien and Chiaotsu, Launch, Emperor Chow, and all the friends Rikku had made in her childhood now stood up parting with what energy they could spare.

Rikku felt the power, but it wasn't enough. Tears threatened to fall down as she looked on helplessly. She continued to plea, her voice cracking at every punch Vegeta received. Most of the citizens of Earth continued to doubt. Why should they listen to her? What right did she have yelling at them from the sky? Where were her manners?

How did people expect her to act rationally in the situation she was in? She was a gazillion miles away from Earth, away from family and friends, embarking on the most dangerous battle of her lifetime, trying to talk to the Earth's stubborn headed folks all the while watching helplessly as her lover, her mate was tossed around like a useless ragdoll.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I'm trying." Across the Earth people heard her whispers. "I'm trying Vegeta but they aren't listening. They won't believe me that we're where we are, that we're standing on the world of the kais, that we're risking everything to protect them and our families. They won't listen! Don't die Vegeta! Buu don't kill him! Please!"

Mr. Satan watched as Rikku was reduced to tears over the selfishness of their people. He had barely met the woman, seen her maybe a few times including that match with Cell. Now here she was trying to do the right thing, and his people, his fans, were going about their business ignoring the pleas of a desperate, aching woman.

"What's wrong with you people?" He suddenly shouted unable to hold back his anger. "Don't you have any decency? Why can't you lend us a hand? How many times have I saved you people?"

"_Hey, that was the champ!"_

"_Yeah, it was Hercule!"_

"_Why is he there? Who were those other two?"_

"_If he's the one fighting why didn't he come out in the first place?"_

Seeing the opening Hercule raised two fingers in a peace sign, his trademark, and shouted to the world. "Do not doubt, it is I, Hercule Satan. I was keeping my identity a secret to protect the cause. My allies and I have Majin Buu in our sights, but we need the energy, so raise up those hands, feed me that energy and I will save the Earth, and the universe from the evil Majin Buu!"

He glanced up at Rikku. "Sorry, I just don't think they'd do it if they didn't know it was me."

Rikku's tearful face went soft and she shook her head. "Go on champ." She said and gasped when the first wave of energy came through. It really was working! She looked up at the ball feeling the energy being given up freely in celebration to the champ. Through the connection she could hear the chanting: _"Satan, Satan, Satan!" A/N: _(_LOL they were complaining about demons and now they're chanting the devil's name. Didn't you find that weird in the show?) _

Vegeta made a strangled gasp as he glanced back at his mate. "Karat." He saw the bright grin as the ball continued to grow, the energy from the humans supply the fuel for Majin Buu's funeral pyre. "What are you waiting for? Throw it!"

"Then get out of the way!" Rikku waited patiently but Vegeta didn't move. "What are you doing? Move!"

"I can't!" He muttered his body unable to gathered the strength to stand and he tried to crawl. "Damn it just launch it!"

"No!" Rikku cried out. "I won't do it with you right there!" She recalled the first time the spirit bomb technique was used. Vegeta had survived, but the blast had been brutal and had burned his flesh inside and out. A ball this size would kill him. "I just can't!"

"Don't be a fool Karat!" He cried out when Buu got the hint and slammed his foot down on Vegeta keeping him in place.

"Shoot, he knows, ah!" She sucked in a harsh breath when a small energy ball landed into her stomach. Great, now the kid was playing with her. She let out harsh heavy breaths taking ball after ball of harsh toxic energy from Buu's hands. With her eyes closed Rikku waited for the inevitable. "What a mess, VEGETA FORGIVE ME I JUST CANT DO IT!"

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" At the voice Rikku's eyes pop open and look around. Buu was held down by Fat Buu who had made and emergence once again. Hercule was running off with Vegeta over his shoulder. "Throw it already!" Fat Buu was blasted aside leaving Kid Buu alone in her path. With a smirk she released it.

"Alright! This is for you Buu, from the people of Earth. SPIRIT BOMB!" Rikku fired and pushed with her own energy. Buu tried to fire against it only to have it disperse at the touch. The ball could have swallowed up the Earth itself, and Buu was at a disadvantage. He pressed his hands against it, the mere touch sizzling against his fingers making him cry out his battle call. The ball stopped and Rikku gasped when she felt the force. No, he shouldn't be able to repel it! "I know you're stronger than me Buu, but this isn't just my power it's everyone's!"

Vegeta watched the struggle. "She's too depleated. Buu's gaining control of the bomb. We need to heal her. Dende! You and Kibito shin have to come and heal Karat right away!"

"We can't, we gave up too much of our own energy to the bomb, we can't make the jump."

"We can't just sit here and let all our efforts go to waste. There must be something…" They couldn't draw from the Earth, the maximum had already been taken, and they couldn't heal… wait! "The dragon, we still have a wish, don't we?"

"Yes!"Dende looked behind him at the growling Porunga. "We do, Porunga has been waiting very patiently."

"What is your third wish?" Porunga bellowed.

"Porunga, please restore the power of Rikku, the Saiyan fighting Majin Buu!"

"That is a wish well within my power! It shall be done!"

Rikku couldn't hold it anymore. Buu pushed back with all his might and she didn't have the strength to keep it in her control. Her hands fell at her sides and she shook watching the ball slip straight back at her. "Rikku! We used the third wish to restore your power! You can beat him!"

Just as Dende spoke Rikku felt the surge of power flow back in and she smiled. "Hey, you're right! Thanks guys!" She went super Saiyan and caught the energy back in her hands. With a proud smirk on her face she forced it back. The ball gleamed like a precious gem and crashed along thr ground in front of Buu. The kid caught it in his hands again but this time the power began to overwhelm him. Rikku held it at stale mate staring her opponent down.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Buu, but perhaps you'll come back as a better person." She smirks. "Maybe we'll have a little one on one then." She saluted him. "Adios, Majin Buu."

The Kid wailed as the pressure on his hands increased. The harder he struggled the more it consumed him. His rubbery mass of flesh began to disintegrate and Buu wailed louder his body diminishing into nothing.

A vast silence grew over the land when Rikku lowered herself back to the ground and took a seat. Her heart was at ease as the troubling dark energy was no longer present, and a welcoming calm filled her. She smiled and stared down at her feet. It was over, it was all over.

Hercule made a staggering walk in her direction. "Is he gone? Did you beat him?"

Rikku's smile grew wider and she began to laugh and she nodded. Hercule laughed with her than raised his hands to the sky. "Yes! We did it! Ladies and gentlemen of the Earth we've done it! Majin Buu is no more!"

Rikku could hear the thundering cheers echo in her head, but ignored them. She stood up and walked to Vegeta who laid on the ground beat up, used up, and grinning. She knelt down beside him lifting him up so he was on her knees like her and then developed him tight in her arms. "We did it. It's over."

"It's about time." He said and grabbed her face kissing her with all the energy he had left in him. The embrace lasted only a minute, but Rikku felt like it was eternity. The warmth of Vegeta's arms, the feel of his heart beating against hers, the taste of his kiss, and the smell of his breath welcomed her home.

The Earth was in high celebration below when the group of them returned to the Lookout. They bid their goodbyes to Kibito Kai and stood as a group behind the building. Rikku looked to the large happy Majin Buu. Thanks to Dende he, and the rest of them were fully healed. This particular surprise caught their friends off guard, but was welcomed when Rikku and Mr. Satan explained the good deeds this Buu had done.

She took a good look around now. She was surrounded by her friends and family. Krillen and Eighteen clutched their daughter in a tight triplet with Roshi, and Oolong standing at their side. Chichi and Seventeen held hands which gave her a welcoming warmth to Rikku's conscience, and little Rika stood somberly between them. Trunks had been hoisted onto Vegeta's shoulders, while Goten's hand was gripped in hers, the boy having clutched to her side since her arrival. The rest of them scattered around her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It's good to see you all again, I'm sorry I've been gone so long." The smile on her lips couldn't be stopped. "I have great news. Old Kai has granted me a life, so I'm not dead anymore."

The look of relief and happiness filled their faces making her smile spread more so. She was engulfed in a hug by Chichi and Gohan, and then one by one the crowd greeted her with congratulations and talk of a party. The world was safe, and finally at peace, but many things still weighed on her heart.

She looked to Bulma. They matched solemn stares, Rikku remembered the argument she had with her before and knew she wasn't out of the dark yet. She gave Goten to Vegeta and motioned Bulma off to the side for what would be a long heart to heart talk.

_**Blah, blah, blah :p etc. etc. etc.**_

_**Next Chapter: Bulma's Feelings, Time stretched. **_


	40. Bulma's Feelings, Time Stretched

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**Why Can't We?** The conclusion of the Rikku/Goku Universe. It's been 7 years since Gohan and Vegeta defeated Cell, and 7 years since Rikku's demise had been finalized. She's lived in other world with King Kai, training and making new friends. However, the comforts of death couldn't take away the homesickness and she gets a longing to see her home once again. Meanwhile on Earth things have progressed and the Z fighters prepare themselves for the upcoming Tournament not expecting that their 7 years of peace is about to uprooted.

_**Author's Note: SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**_

_**I want to thank my reader "Vixeona" for doing such wonderful Fan Art involving this series! I owe you big time! You now have special privileges:**_

_**If you have an OC and would like me to include it in my next, or a current fan fic **_

_**If you have a fanfic idea that you would like me to do**_

_**Anything else revolving around my work or writing in particular**_

_**Let me know! Same goes to anyone else who loves my stories enough to do fandom! I love all my readers and am grateful for your support! If you want to check out the artwork for yourself here it is **__**.com/#/d420qpy**__** (I hope you don't mind Vix, if you want I'll remove it at your request.) Now it's my turn to pitch in. Here's the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 40: Bulma's Feelings, Time stretched**

There had to be a better way to go about this. Rikku had never been so nervous about an endeavor. She fought vicious battles, stared down deadly foes, and risked her life on a daily basis, but facing down her oldest and dearest friend in a battle of hearts was something she had no experience in, and in turn was scared shitless!

"I'll start," Bulma decided her arms folded and her face calm. Oh yeah, Rikku thought, she was scared beyond belief. "I know Vegeta has chosen you. It hurts my own ego to say it but there it is. I should have realized a long time ago that he would choose you, no matter what I felt for him."

"Bulma," Rikku started but stopped when Bulma held a hand up.

"No, let me get this out before I chicken out." She said on a shaky breath, fight for composure. "I love Vegeta. I've lived with him, fed him, carried his child, and have had a friendship with him. I've done everything a wife would do with her husband."

She fluttered a hand through her hair. "So naturally I assumed I was the better woman for him. We're alike in some ways, we were born in a high lifestyle and were expected to follow in certain footsteps and both grew up a little.. I guess you could call pompous way. Don't tell Yamcha I admitted it." She laughed a little. "So you could see the dilemma I had trying to accept that Vegeta would rather choose you. You with your stupid fighting, giving up your life, putting everything ahead of your happiness. Why would he choose you?"

Rikku had nothing to say she wasn't entirely sure of it herself.

"That's when I realized it." Bulma smiled. "He really does love you. Only someone who loves you could accept you for everything that you are Rikku. He accepts you for your ups, downs, goods, and faults. I couldn't compete with that. So…" Bulma sighed and rolled her shoulders back. "I give up, Rikku. I hope you two are happy together."

"Bulma," Rikku smiled and embraced her friend. "If it's all the same I thought Vegeta should have chosen you too. However, now that I'm back for good, there's no way I'm letting him go now."

"If you did I would never forgive you." Bulma laughed and gave her a thumbs up after the embrace broke. Rikku returned the gesture then both women returned to the group arm in arm as best friends once again. Rikku's eyes found Vegeta's immediately. It really hit her then, she was back, for good, and she had Vegeta all to herself. Unable to hold herself back Rikku let out a squeal of joy and flew straight at Vegeta tackling him. They rolled on the ground and nearly tumbled off the lookout before composing themselves in a rightful hug.

"I love you Vegeta! I love you I love you I love you!"

"Karat will you get off me," despite how good it felt to have his mate in his arms once again Vegeta tried to pry her away, the embarrassment on his face apparent at the large display of affection. Laughter from the group rang in his ears and soon the weight of his mate grew heavier when they were tackled on by their sons. Goten and Trunks straddled Rikku's back laughing and bouncing in celebration. Things looked bright and wonderful.

~4 years later~

Mt. Paos hadn't changed at all. It never did. The mountains stayed sturdy, the air stayed clean and fresh, and the water was always running cool, refreshing, and littered with fish! Chichi and Seventeen sat on a blanket laughing as they watched Goten and Trunks fight over who caught the bigger fish. Gohan was cuddled up to Videl discussing their plans for their summer wedding. Rika lay on her belly reading fine literature from Italy; she was becoming quite the brainiac. Vegeta and Piccolo took shelter under the shade of a tree watching the awry of it all.

Rikku walked up to the pretty scene and swayed a little from the weight of her belly. Vegeta was at her side immediately to steady her. It was sweet how attentive he had become in the late months of her pregnancy. She was expecting a girl this time, the first sister in her armada of boys.

In the distance was a large house, built by Hercule's company as a favor for "helping" to save the world. Rikku and Vegeta had grown accustomed to living on their own. Rikku wasn't much of a house wife, but thankfully was a good enough cook to satisfy them all. What was more was that they lived close enough to Chichi & 17 to bum a meal now and again. Trunks lived at Capsule Corps with Bulma and Yamcha, who had finally tied the knot a year before, but visits were often every day, and soon the brothers and Rika would go to junior high together.

As the baby in her belly did little flips Rikku sighed perfectly content. Everything had become so peaceful. She still trained every day, when she wasn't pregnant, and she often sparred with Vegeta both physically and verbally. Their life was far from perfect, for there were fights, and problems, tears of joy and sadness, there was death and life all around them. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't feel a little under used. The fighting and occasional threats kept her on her toes in the older days, and she almost missed it. At the very least she wished she had someone other than Vegeta to spar with, someone of incredible power that could give her a goal to shoot for.

"You're in another world again, aren't you Karat?" Vegeta sat her down and placed a hand on her growing belly. "She's getting more active."

"Yes, she is, but that wasn't what I was thinking about." Rikku admitted lacing fingers with her mate.

"What is it?" He admired his mate. She hadn't changed a bit. Oh, her hair had grown out again, thankfully, and was back to that spiky mass he loved so much. Her eyes were calm and quiet, and often distant with daydreaming. She smiled more than scowled at him now, which was a pleasant change, but often challenged him to mess her up a little, tease her to get the fire in those eyes going. In his former life as a Saiyan elite he'd had no true purpose in life. He fought, destroyed lives, and planets simply to fill the gap in his heart. He'd had only his Saiyan companions whom he quickly tossed aside at the first sign of weakness and disgust. Now his life had changed. He had something truly worth protecting, something that filled him up with purpose, and need. He had his family.

"Something's coming…" Rikku said after a moment of silence, "something that's going to test us."

"Do you know what it is?" Vegeta said his eyes going serious.

"No, but I don't think it's particularly dangerous. It's simply a challenge, something to keep us on our toes so to speak." She turned and smiled at him. "It looks like we have some catching up to do."

"I do, you need to rest."

"Are we going to have this lecture again Vegeta?" Rikku laughed and happily argued with Vegeta about keeping her rested before their daughter was born. As they fought she began to think of names. Vega, Chi, Chili, Burma, Bu… Bulla. She rather liked that. She thought of her oldest friend, Bulma, and a tie that linked all three of them together. She knew Bulma still loved Vegeta very dearly as a friend, and had a tie with him herself in Trunks. This child, this baby girl would be their tie, and she very much liked the name.

"Bulla says she's fine, Daddy." At her comment Vegeta stopped and glanced down at their linked hands on her belly. She could see he was weighing the name in his head and hoped he liked it as much as she did. She smiled when he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a firm satisfying kiss. She smiled happily against those lips letting his fingers wander in her hair.

"Very well, once she is born we will all train. Until then, you will rest." Vegeta took a good grip in her hair and bent her head back as if to show his dominance. Happy to oblige him Rikku trapped her tongue between her teeth and winked.

"Okay."

~Present Day: Goku~

Goku made a strangled sound when his eyes suddenly opened and he looked into the eyes of Shenron. Startled by the sudden pull between realities he jumped and landed harshly on his back. "What happened? Why did it stop?"

"The year is up. It's time for you to return to Earth for your visit."

"But, wait, that's it? Isn't there more? What about the black star dragon balls? The wish? Didn't anything change then?"

"Your life continued as normal after the tournament in which you met Uub. You brought him back to Mt. Paos and trained with him and your family, and then as before went to the lookout to test your powers and the world continued to revolve normal."

"So, nothing changed. I still end up here, with you even as a woman?"

"I'm sorry I can't reveal much more than that. Whether separated by gender or by fate itself you and Vegeta carry a bond that cannot be broken." Shenron spoke wisely. "You carry feelings of love, companionship, and trust. No twist of fate or change can ever break that."

Goku pondered on that for a moment. It was true even as a woman Goku had felt the same tugging of compassion for the man he had met and bonded with over a some of fifty odd years. He maintained the same friends, the same happy faces, and the same brutal enemies as before. So what if he was male, or female? What did it change but for the outcome of circumstances? It didn't change ones feelings.

Smiling, he nestled himself into Shenron's back and waited for the welcoming sight of the Earth.

"Hey, Shenron, can I ask you for one more favor?"

~Capsule Corps~

Vegeta pounded his fists into the weight machine. He would be late again, that Kakarott. Didn't he know by now to be on time? What was taking him so long?

He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed before taking a seat on the floor. He should save his strength. Late or not Kakarott had never gone back on his promise to spar with him before returning to Earth. Still it left an ache in his chest to know he was last on the warrior's mind.

They had families, wives, kids, etc. However for once he wished he was first in line, he wished he was first in the Saiyan warrior's heart.

The door opened and Vegeta got to his feet and kept his back to the door. "It's about damn time Kakarott! I don't care if you are earlier than you were the last time, it doesn't change a thing. I hope you're ready for…" Vegeta paused and took a whif. This scent… it was Kakarott's but it had changed. The bold scent of sweat and man he had become accustomed to was… softer, and had almost a sweet scent.

He hesitated to turn around and look at his partner. His muscles taut and his lips quivering in disbelief he looked at this figure before him. She was absolutely beautiful. The long mass of spiky hair danced in soft strands around her face and down her back. Her lips were full and spread in a soft wary smile and the eyes were a dark seductive brown, almost black color. She batted her long lashes in a slow seductive motion that had his belly twisting and his mouth watering. Her body, ugh, oh that body that was neatly packaged in a well-blended form of muscle and curvy flesh just made him want to touch her from temple to toe.

"K-K-Kakarott?"

"Shh, Vegeta," blast it even her voice was smoldering! She walked to him and touched his face making him lose all forms of speech for a full minute. "Tonight, you can call me Karat."

He did, and in a hungry possessive roar devoured this young Saiyan woman with a kiss that made her head whirl, and her heart sing with contentment. For tonight, Goku/Rikku, thought, she would live as a woman and taste what should have always been hers. "Vegeta," she said breathlessly as they wrestled to the floor. "I love you."

**_The End_**

_**What did you guys think? Worthy of the ending? I hope so! I worked so hard on this ending! Give me your thoughts, comments, concerns, etc. etc. etc. For now I'll be working on the completion of Bardock Reborn, and future story ideas. Here are some couples I've been thinking about.**_

_**Cell x OC- An idea given to me by a fan. She suggested I do an AU where there were two Cells instead of one. Good possibilities of a Cell fic, it would be new something I've never attempted before. My problem with this fic is the character flaws. I'd have to write him out of character in order to keep him. Cell is supposed to be "programmed" for perfection and I doubt he would have little compassion for a human. Other than that it's an interesting thought and idea.**_

_**Trunks x Pan – This has always been a favorite of mine. I love this couple merely for the battling personalities and the closeness they have in the show despite their age difference. If I were to do this fic I'd probably stick it in the normal timeline and try to fit it into a "After GT" segment. **_

_**Future Goten's Story: I could have some major fun with this! It would be a link with the "Why Can't" trilogy but it'll be the Future universe where Trunks came from and Goten was born before Rikku's death. My debate with this one is the possible pairings. Someone suggested I make it a yaoi with Trunks/Goten, so there's something to think about. Whether or not this gets chosen I will be doing it eventually so just tell me if you want this fic to be a Yaoi, or norm with female pairings to go with. **_

_**Those are the upcoming choices, vote wisely and I'll see ya'll soon! **_


	41. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Author's note**

_**This is for the fans of my WHY CAN'T Series. I have uploaded the story **__**The Alternate Future: Future Goten's Story **__**and am currently working on Chapter 8. I haven't seen as many hits and reviews for this particular story so I wanted to make sure everyone knew that it does exist and you can read it at your leisure and pleasure. **_

_**Also for those who haven't already I also have the story **__**Bardock Reborn**__** finished and am currently working on its sequels **__**Dragon Ball Reborn**__** and **__**Saiyans Reborn**_

_**Thanks for your support!**_

_**Yours Truly, Bri-Chan ( A.K.A bmrdbgt)**_


	42. Author's Note 2: Final Additions!

**ITS HERE!**

**The final addition to my Why Can't Trilogy is finally up! I wanted to make sure that all who enjoyed this trilogy was aware of the final addition release! **

**I also have put up the additions for the "Reborn" series, as well as the "Mistaken Identity" Series**

**In addition I would like to thank all who have supported me and my writing. I've been a little slow on updates and I sincerely apologize for that! I will be sure to update more often! **

**Thanks again and enjoy the fiction! **


End file.
